El Tesoro del Rey Thranduil
by The Balrog of Altena
Summary: Precuela a Hojaverde y el Amigo de los Elfos Thranduil se siente impaciente y feliz porque su primer hijo Legolas nacerá en breves momentos. Un fic dedicado a todos los fans de Thranduil.Ganadora de 'Mejor Drama' en 'Anime Awards 2004'
1. Default Chapter

**  
** **El tesoro del Rey Thranduil.**  
**  
  
** Aquel era un día muy especial para el Rey Thranduil de la Gran Floresta del norte en el Gran Bosque Verde. En verdad, sus días habían sido felices desde que conoció la bella doncella de cabellos blancos como la espuma del mar y relucientes y brillantes como la nieve al sol del mediodía, ojos dorados como frutos de Laurelin, llamada Undómeärel. Desde la primera vez que la vio en los jardines, sentada sobre la hierba con los pies desnudos rozando el agua del manantial y colocándose florecitas celestes en el pelo, Thranduil supo que se había enamorado. Y ocurrió en el momento más oportuno, pues sin su amor el Rey Elfo habría sucumbido del todo en la tristeza y probablemente habría muerto en soledad.  
  
Pues Thranduil era hijo de Oropher, el primer Rey del Gran Bosque Verde, pero éste murió en la guerra de la Ultima Alianza frente a las oscuras puertas de Mordor. Entonces Thranduil se había visto obligado a tomar el mando de sus tropas, la dirección de la batalla y, por si fuera poco, el lugar en el trono; mientras cada noche lloraba su desdicha y a su padre muerto, y se decía a sí mismo que era demasiado joven para gobernar y que nunca llegaría a ser el buen rey que fue Oropher.  
  
Al terminar la guerra, Thranduil sólo volvió a casa con una décima parte del ejército de Elfos silvanos que había partido al frente, y si fue dura dar la mala noticia a los parientes de los fallecidos, mucho peor fue dársela a su madre, la Reina Elfa.  
  
Así pues, la esposa de Oropher murió poco después por el gran dolor que le causaba el estar lejos de su amado esposo. Thranduil se quedó sólo: triste, y completamente sólo; con penas en el corazón y la obligación de guiar a su pueblo como Rey que era. Pero el en corazón de Thranduil había una sombra más profunda. Había visto el horror de Mordor y no podía olvidarlo. Siempre que miraba hacia el Sur su recuerdo ensombrecía la luz del sol, y aunque sabía que estaba destruida y desierta y bajo la vigilancia de los reyes de los hombres, el corazón le decía con temor que no había sido conquistado para siempre: que se volvería a alzar.  
  
Podría haber seguido a sus padre a las Estancias de Mandos. Podría haberlo hecho, pero su gente le necesitaba, lo que hacía el dolor más insoportable, y al poco tiempo empezó a sentirse débil, y ya no miraba las estrellas ni salía a escuchar el canto de los pájaros y la melodía del arroyo, pues no encontraba consuelo en ello. Mas un día, sus pasos le llevaron a los jardines. Fue cuando la vio a ella bajo la luz de la luna que acariciaba su piel pálida, y cuando ella se acercó a él y le secó las lágrimas del rostro abatido, Thranduil se dejó caer de rodillas y agazapó la cabeza entre sus brazos. Ella se arrodilló frente a él, y Thrtanduil tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas temblorosas y se la besó, sus lágrimas derramandose en la mano de ella. La hermosa doncella Elfa le tomó gentilmente de la barbilla levantándole la cabeza despacio hasta que al fin sus ojos se encontraron. Entonces Thranduil la miró maravillado como el primer Eldar nacido para ver las estrellas de Varda. Y la besó. Con temor al principio y luego con pasión, y los labios de ella sabían mejor que el vino para él.  
  
Poco después se unieron en el matrimonio, y ya nunca Thranduil volvió a sentirse solo, pues ahora se sentía completo, y amaba a su esposa, la amaba más que a nada.  
  
A la mañana siguiente de su unión, el Rey Elfo había despertado sintiendo el cuerpo desnudo de su amada acurrucado contra el suyo. Sus cuerpos aun ardían y olían a sudor. Undómeärel dormía muy plácidamente ahora, pues su esposo era un amante gentil y la noche anterior él había sido muy suave y comprensivo con ella, causándole el menor daño posible al romper las barreras de su virginidad.  
  
"_Cálmate, mi amor, cálmate. Sé que duele, pero pronto pasará. Te lo prometo. Te amo, vanimelda_."  
  
"_Si quieres que pare, sólo dímelo, meleth nin. Puedo esperar todo el tiempo que necesites_."  
  
"_Te amo, te amo..._"  
  
Thranduil le besó los cabellos. No la despertó. Se quedó en silencio sólo para escuchar su hermosa respiración. La vio sonreír mientras dormía, y se preguntó si no estaría soñando en él. Entonces la estrechó más pero cuidadosamente contra su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón contra el suyo, latiendo al mismo compás. La besó en los ojos y agradeció Eru el Único por estar con ella. Se durmió otra vez.  
  
Ahora bien, como decía antes, aquel era un día especial para Thranduil. El porqué era simple: su esposa estaba preparada para concebirle un hijo. Ahora Thranduil estaba de pie impaciente frente a una puerta. Tras ella se hallaban los curanderos con Undómeärel, de la cual se había separado hacía unas horas.  
  
"_Todo saldrá bien, meleth nin._" - le había dicho él mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos sedosos con una mano y con la otra le estrechaba la mano - "_Yo estaré aquí, al otro lado de la puerta, esperándote a ti y al fruto de nuestro amor._."  
  
Ella le había ofrecido una débil sonrisa, y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que la mano de su esposo se deslizaba de la suya y oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, separándola de él.  
  
Las horas se convertían en siglos para Thranduil. Sintió lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos y luego deslizándose por sus mejillas, pues desde el otro lado de la puerta podía oír los gimoteos de su esposa, que agonizaba de dolor; y él no podía hacer nada por ella, sólo esperar. Y cuando todo terminase entraría y la besaría con el amor más puro y verdadero del mundo, la consolaría, le diría que había sido muy fuerte, y después tomaría a su bebé en brazos.  
  
"¡Ay!" - suspiró Thranduil.- "¿Será en verdad un niño, como ella dijo? ¿Tendrá los bellos ojos de su madre? ¿Será valiente como yo?" - sonrió para sí mismo - "Cuando tenga la edad iremos juntos de paseo a caballo, y le contaré las hazañas de su abuelo por las noches, y le cantaré las canciones que mi madre me cantaba de niño."  
  
Los gimoteos al otro lado de la puerta cesaron de pronto. Había ahora un silencio espectral. Esta vez sintió lágrimas de alegría deslizarse por su mejillas, pues de repente oyó un pequeño chillido agudo y el llanto de un niño. Se sintió temblando de pies a cabeza, y por poco se le doblan las rodillas y pierde el equilibrio. Quiso abrir la puerta en seguida, pero se contuvo: debía esperar a que el niño y su esposa estuvieran dispuestos. A los pocos minutos el corazón de Thranduil se disparó cuando la puerta se abrió con un suave y débil crujido que resonó en ecos en las paredes de sus cuevas. Rielle, la mejor curandera de Reino de los Bosques y de la Tierra Media después del Señor Elrond Medio-Elfo de Imladris, salió, seguida por otros tres curanderos.  
  
"¿Cómo está mi esposa? ¿Y el pequeño? ¿Es niño o niña?" - preguntó él entusiasmado y sonriendo de par a par.  
  
Hubo un corto silencio. Rielle y los curanderos estaban cabizbajos. Entonces Thranduil supo que algo muy grande estaba por caer en su vida, algo que le cambiaría el destino inesperada y miserablemente. Su sonrisa desapareció.  
  
Cuando Rielle habló, su voz temblaba ligeramente. "Mi Señor... creo que debería sentarse..., tenemos malas noticias para usted..."  
  
"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le ha pasado algo al niño? ¿Y mi esposa? ¿Cómo está? ¡Habla!"  
  
"Fue un parto duro, mi Señor... No salió bien."  
  
Thranduil lo sintió con todo su cuerpo. Las manos le sudaban. Los latido de su corazón se hicieron dolorosos. No necesitaba oír más. Lo sabía. Aun así, preguntó:  
  
"Undómeärel... está..."  
  
Los ojos de Rielle se oscurecieron tras una sombra de pesar. "Ha muerto..." - dijo ella - "Lo siento..." - susurró en un sollozo.  
  
Pero Thranduil ya no escuchaba. Se había quedado paralizado, como si una flecha envenenada le hubiera traspasado el alma y, de repente, empujó a un lado a los cuatro curanderos y entró corriendo en la habitación. Allí, tumbada en la cama bajo un rayo de sol que se filtraba por la ventana, estaba Undómeärel, inmóvil, pálida, con los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. La habían cubierto con sábanas blancas ocultando las manchas sangrientas de sus piernas.  
  
"_Meleth nin__! Meleth nin!_" - gritó el Rey Elfo tomando las mano heladas de su esposa. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir las manos insensibles de ella. - "¡Por qué! ¡Oh! ¡Por qué!"  
  
Thranduil rompió en el más doloroso llanto (aun más que las veces que lloró por su padre y madre), aferrado a ella y besándole los labios fríos, que ya no sabían a vino, sino a muerte.  
  
"Mi Señor..."  
  
Thranduil se volvió cuando unas manos que le tomaron de los hombros le obligaron a hacerlo. Tras suyo había una curandera, y tenía algo entre sus brazos. Estaba envuelto en sábanas cuidadosamente.  
  
"Coja a su hijo, mi Señor Thranduil." - dijo Rielle, estrechándole los hombros amorosamente. La otra curandera dio un paso en frente, ofreciendo el bebé al Rey, pero Thranduil se puso en pie, apartándose de las manos de Rielle, alejándose del niño.  
  
"¡No! ¡Apartale de mi! ¡No quiero verle!"  
  
Rielle le miró perpleja. "¡Es su hijo! ¡Debe ver a su hijo!"  
  
Thranduil volvió junto al lecho de su esposa, llorando amargamente.  
  
"Por favor, mi Señor, mire al niño.... Él no tiene la culpa..."  
  
Thranduil lo sabía. Sabía que el niño no merecía ser culpado. Pero sencillamente no podía. No podía mirarle sabiendo que tal vez viera en él el rostro de su esposa... ****  
  
Unos brazos le alejaron del lado de su difunta esposa y le sentaron en un sillón. Él se dejaba. Se sentía débil y abatido.  
  
Colocaron al pequeño en sus brazos, y al poco tiempo él agazapó la cabeza y le miró, con ojos nublados por las lágrimas. En su regazo había un niño de piel de porcelana y finos cabellos dorados como los suyos. Cuando el pequeño abrió los ojos, Thranduil vio que éstos eran como los de su esposa, pero el color era el azul celestial de los suyos. Todas las doncellas curanderas suspiraron, maravilladas, diciendo, "¡Miren! ¿No es el niño más bello que han visto?"  
  
Los ojitos saltones del pequeño titilaron como estrellas fugaces brillando en la superfície del manantial y entonces, por asombro de todos, rió; una risa cantarina y dulce, como el repiqueteo de un cascabel. La risa infantil más bella y tierna que Thranduil haya oído y oyó nunca.  
  
Thranduil rió también entre sollozos y acarició la suave mejilla de porcelana del bebé. Y mientras reía lloraba; las lágrimas de alegría que ahora lloraba mezclándose con las de tristeza que seguían en sus mejillas. Los curanderos se fueron, dejando solos a un padre con su recien nacido hijo, a quien abrazaba y mecía en su lecho entre lloriqueos.  
  
Thranduil suspiró y besó al niño en la frente. Era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su larga vida. Era suyo, suyo y de Undómeärel. Su tesoro. El tesoro del Rey Thranduil.  
  
Unas horas más tarde, cuando Rielle y los curanderos volvieron, encontraron al Rey Elfo dormido con el niño en su regazo, y los cabellos rúbios como el sol y largos de él cubrían al bebé como si de una suave manta de oro se tratase.  
  
No deseaban estorbarles, pero era necesario que el bebé tomara su primera comida. Rielle se encargó de ello; se llevó al pequeño donde una madre reciente podría darle de su pecho. Mientras tanto, los amigos de Thranduil, Elenmenel y Saëra, acompañaron al Rey a sus aposentos, le tumbaron en la cama y le dejaron reposar.  
  
Pero Thranduil tardó en volver a dormirse. Su cama estaba ahora fría sin ella. Una sombra le cubría el sol. Una sombra más oscura que Mordor la Negra nació y crecería con los años en su corazón.

* * *

_The Balrog of Altena: Aiya! Espero que os haya gustado. Esto es una precuela de "Hojaverde y el Amigo de los Elfos." Pensaba terminar la historia aquí, pero tal vez escriba algún capítulo más. Reviews, por favor!  
  
Vanimelda = Hermosa mía.  
  
Undómeärel = Doncella del Mar en el Crepúsculo del Atardecer.  
  
Meleth nin = Mi amor._  



	2. Legolas será tu nombre

**   
El tesoro de Thranduil.  
  
  
**_Capítulo 1ro: Legolas va a ser tu nombre.  
  
  
_ Thranduil despertó repentinamente por el lastimoso y agudo sonido de un llanto infantil. Instantáneamente se levantó y sin ni siquiera frotarse los ojos cansados se encaminó con tropezones (pues aun estaba algo adormecido) hacia la cuna de su hijo.   
  
Thranduil había querido que la cuna estuviera en su propia habitación, a pesar de que sus consejeros, curanderos e incluso amigos le había dicho que no era bueno para él; pues necesitaba reposo y, con un bebé en su habitación hechándose a llorar de vez en cuando a las tantas de la noche, era obvio que no reposaría. Le propusieron dejar al pequeño compartir una habitación con Aldanis, la niñera. Pero nada de lo que dijeran cambiaría la decisión del Rey Elfo. Él quería hacerse cargo de su hijo. Quería darle todo su amor (y doblemente) pues su madre no estaba ahí para darle su parte.  
  
Thranduil se inclinó sobre la blanca cuna tallada en madera de baya y adornada con tallos de hojas, flores y pajaritos. Su hijo estaba envuelto en ropas calentitas y suaves mantas de seda le cubrían parte del cuerpo. El pequeño lloraba a lágrimas viva, pateando con sus piernecitas y encogido de forma que sus pequeñas manos acariciaban sus mejillas terriblemente sonrojadas por el llanto.  
  
Thranduil le tomó en brazos con cuidado. - "Sshh... cálmate... cálmate..." - le susurro en un tono de voz aliviador mientras se sentaba en su cama y echaba las mantas sobre sus hombros, cubriéndole a él y a su hijo, que abrazaba en su regazo.  
  
"No llores, mi pequeño.... _Ada_ está aquí... sshhh... cálmate ahora..." - le decía una y otra vez, mientras le acunaba y mecía en su pecho y con un dedo jugaba con los ricitos rubios del pequeño.  
  
Esa noche se cumplían dos semanas del fatídico día en que su esposa murió. Los catorce últimos días habían sido una pesadilla. Durante el día, Thranduil se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo en los jardines del manantial (donde la conoció a ella), mirando fijamente las aguas cristalinas donde una vez se bañaron los pies de ella, con el rostro en blanco, y a veces incluso pasaba horas sin moverse un palmo del lugar. Todos los días se encerraba en su estudio y lloraba a lágrima viva por la suerte de su esposa, y maldecía al destino por ser tan cruel. Por las noches no conciliaba el sueño, y si lo hacía éstos eran desagradables, y se despertaba sobresaltado al oírse a si mismo decir inconscientemente en voz alta -Undómeärel...._ meleth nin... vanimalda...._-  
  
Mas, a pesar de eso, había algo que le hacía sonreír de vez en cuando; una triste sonrisa en realidad, pero una sonrisa. Y ése era su hijo.   
  
El pequeño se parecía tanto a su madre... Thranduil no podía evitar verla a ella cada vez que miraba al pequeño a los ojos. Su hijo era un regalo de Eru, un tesoro sin precio al lado de sus riquezas y joyas, que había heredado de su padre el Rey Oropher y a las que les tenía gran admiración y amor (sobretodo a la plata fina) no sólo por ser un recuerdo de su padre pero también por su increíble belleza natural. Pero nada de eso podía compararse al niño, al igual que su amor por él.  
  
El pequeño había cesado de llorar. Ahora sólo se oían pequeños sollozos contenidos y el suave murmullo del canto de la nana de Thranduil, arrullando al bebé.   
  
El niño se quedó en silencio al fin y Thranduil suspiró tranquilo y cansado. Se percató que el pequeño le estaba mirando fijamente con tiernos ojos brillantes, y entonces levantó sus manitas y las sacudió con un dulce gorgoteo, como quien pide más atención y cariño.  
  
Thranduil le sonrió y le besó los deditos. Al cabo de un rato el niño ya dormía plácidamente, con una de sus manitas agarrada al dedo índice de su padre, quien también se había quedado dormido.  
_  
_  
  
  
"¡Válgame Gilthoniel! ¿Otra vez, mi Señor?" - exclamó Aldanis, en tono enfadado, llevándose las manos a la cintura. Había llamado a la puerta pero nadie le había respondido, y cuando entró se encontró con algo muy familiar: El Rey Thranduil durmiendo sentado en una postura de lo más incómoda y con el bebé en sus brazos, que por entonces ya debían dolerle terriblemente.  
  
El niño estaba despierto, pues cuando Aldanis entró vio como tiraba e las trenzas doradas de su padre con sus manitas. Aldanis tomó al niño del abrazo del padre y resopló enfadada, sin pensar en el hecho de quien estaba regañando era el Rey de los Elfos. Al fin y al cabo, hacía muchos años que se conocían, en verdad desde que Thranduil era un problemático adolescente.  
  
"Yo también te deseo buenos días, Aldanis." - Thranduil intentó no sonar sarcástico, pero al parecer no pudo evitar un poco de sarcasmo en la voz, porque en seguida la Elfa se disculpó.  
  
"¡Lo siento! ¡Buenos días!" - dijo ella - "Elenmenel y Saëra me han pedido que te dijera que te des prisa y te reúnas con ellos en el Salón del Fuego. Parecían estar muy contentos. Hubiera jurado que me ocultaban algo."  
  
Thranduil no respondió. Se levantó, estiró los brazos doloridos frunciendo el ceño y se fue detrás del biombo, donde comenzó a vestirse para el nuevo día. Aldanis se encongió de hombros y, sin soltar al niño de su abrazo, abrió las cortinas iluminando la habitación con la luz del sol.  
  
"¿Ha dormido bien, mi Señor?" - preguntó Aldanis, el tono de su voz mostrando clara preocupación.  
  
"Bien." - mintió Thranduil desde el otro lado del biombo - "Pero Aldanis, ¿cuantas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo? ¡llamame por mi nombre, por Eru, hace milenias que nos conocemos!"  
  
"Lo siento, Thranduil." - rió ella - "Es muy difícil llamarte por tu nombre ahora que eres mi rey y estás por encima de mi categoría."  
  
Thranduil salió y vestía ropas reales de color verde y castaño. Llevaba un anillo de perla en su dedo central y un collar de oro con un diamante azul que resaltaba con sus ojos. Se había peinado los cabellos y llevaba puesta una corona de hojas y flores (pues a pesar de amar las joyas, Thranduil tenía por costumbre no vestir una corona de plata u oro como los otros Reyes del pasado y presentes, sino vestir coronas hechas con las hojas, frutos o flores de la época en el bosque). El Rey Elfo le sonrió a ella (sin dejar de haber tristeza en sus ojos) y se inclinó para besar al pequeño que estaba acomodado en el pecho de ella. Aldanis se sobresaltó al sentir los suaves labios de Thranduil en su mejilla también.   
  
"¡Thranduil!" - rió ella - "¿Qué te pasa esta mañana?"  
  
"Nada." - sonrió él como un niño - "Sólo te daba las gracias por cuidar de mí y de mi hijo."  
  
Aldanis se sonrojó profundamente, por lo que dio la vuelta tratando de ocultar su rostro.   
  
"¡Me halagas! ¡Ay, ya estás aquí, poniéndote sentimental conmigo otra vez! ¡Pero ahora no hay tiempo para sentimentalismos! El pequeño necesita comer y a tí te están esperando. ¡Adiós!"  
  
Thranduil rió suavemente cuando la puerta se cerró, dejándole solo en la espaciosa habitación. Pero pronto su cara se ensombreció.  
  
  
  
El Rey Elfo no entendía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Elenmenel y Saëra le miraban entusiasmados y reían entre dientes mientras se lo llevaban a empujoncitos. Tan sólo le habían dicho que tenían una sorpresa para él.  
  
"Es un regalo. Especialmente para tí." - le dijo Elenmenel guiñándole un ojo.  
  
"¡Un regalo! ¿Pero por qué? Hoy no es ningún día especial para mí, que yo recuerde."  
  
"¡Pues lo será!"  
  
Le llevaron a su estudio y Thranduil se extrañó cuando le pidieron que cerrara los ojos antes de entrar. Pero decidió no hacer preguntas y los cerró. Sintió como las manos de sus dos amigos le conducían al interior del estudio.  
  
"Ya puedes abrirlos."  
  
Thranduil no sabía que esperase. Cuando abrió los ojos por poco se le paró el corazón. Primero palideció, y luego sintió un hormigueo de felicidad en su estómago: frente a él, colgado en a pared, estaba un gran retrato de su querida esposa, Undómeärel. Estaba perfecto. Thranduil sintió lágrimas. Quien fuera que hubiera pintado aquel cuadro, había captado la hermosa sonrisa y mirada de ella a la perfección. Los cabellos blancos brillaban como al sol y los Frutos de Laurelin de sus ojos relucían como si tuvieran vida.  
  
Elenmenel y Saëra le miraron sonrientes y melancólicos cuando él dio unos pasos en frente, en silencio. Pronto vieron las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.  
  
"La hecho tanto de menos..." - dijo al fin, con voz entrecortada y congoja.  
  
De repente unos brazos estaban rodeando el cuello de Thranduil y un rostro se aferraba a su garganta; Saëra le estaba abrazando.  
  
"¡Oh, Thranduil!" - sollozó, abrazando fuerte al pobre Elfo cogido por sorpresa - "¡Cuanto lo siento!"  
  
Thranduil sonrió entre sus lágrimas y le acarició el pelo a la mujer.  
  
"Gracias. Muchas gracias." - dijo al fin.  
  
  
  
Hacia el mediodía los Elfos de los Bosques recibieron una visita inesperada y agradable. El Rey Elfo salió para recibir en persona al viajero amado por los Elfos y otras criaturas de la Tierra Media: Gandalf el Gris había llegado al Gran Bosque Verde. Y no iba solo: le acompañaba su primo, Radagast el Pardo.  
  
Ellos eran Magos, unos de los cinco Istari que llegaron del Oeste pocos años después de la Última Alianza de Elfos y Hombres. Radagst era conocido por su amor a los animales y a las plantas, y Gandalf (llamado Mithrandir por los Elfos) por sus peregrinaciones, aventuras y fuegos de artificio, admirados en toda la Tierra Media. El tercer Istari conocido era Saruman el Blanco, o Curunír para los Elfos, el primero de los cinco en llegar a la Tierra Media y también el más sabio, interesado por los Anillos de Poder. De los otros dos poco se sabía, a parte de ser los Azules y llamados Alatar y Pallando.  
  
Gandalf y Radagast se habían enterado de la mala fortuna de la Reina Elfa, y venían para dar sus más sinceros pésames al rey.  
  
"¡Mithrandir! ¡Radagast!" - les llamabas los Elfos cuando los veían pasar.  
  
Cuando el pequeño hijo de Thranduil abrió los ojos saltones, lo que vio fueron dos rostros arrugados desconocidos. Los dos ancianos le miraban sonrientes. Uno vestía harapos marrones y tenía una sonrisa juvenil, el otro se veía más viejo, sus harapos eran grises y le miraba por debajo de espesas cejas, más sobresalientes que el ala del sombrero picudo y azul.  
  
"¿Así que este es el Príncipe de los Elfos?" - dijo éste, riendo larga y apaciblemente. El niño le rió también y sacudió la manitas invitando al anciano a que le tomara en brazos. Tras mirar a Thranduil como pidiendo permiso, Gandalf tomó al pequeño en brazos. El niño comenzó a tirarle de la barba gris, riendo y gorgoteando.  
  
"Parece una pequeña hojita verde." - suspiró el otro anciano, acariciando la mejilla del bebé. - "Y este niño tan hermoso, ¿tiene nombre?"  
  
"Aun no." - dijo Thranduil - "Hubiera deseado elegir el nombre con la ayuda de mi esposa... La _essekarme_ está apunto de llegar, mas aun no he logrado decidirme." - Thranduil suspiró tristemente - "Quisiera que su nombre fuera del agrado de ella... pero no puedo saberlo."  
  
Gandalf y Radagast le miraron tristemente. Incluso el niño se había quedado quieto y silencioso y miraba a su padre.  
  
"¿Qué le parece Legolas?" - preguntó Radagast tímidamente tras un corto silencio, mientras Gandalf dejaba el niño en su cuna con cara disgusto.  
  
"Yo le llamaría 'pequeño meón'" - musitó éste entre dientes, sin que le oyeran: El bebé acababa de hacerse pis en sus brazos.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Balrog of Altena: Aiya! Espero que os haya gustado este cap. he calculado que habrá unos 10 capítulos, mostrando diferentes etapas de la vida de Legolas. La historia terminará con el primer capitulo de "Hojaverde y el Amigo de los Elfos". ¡Reviews por favor!  
  
~ Uialwen: Hola Juani! Ei, ets es meu primer review! Estic molt contenta que t'hagi agradat! Esper que aquest també. a n'es proxim vorás en Legolas de fiet (uns 5 anys de edad), fent coses gracioses ^_^ Mos veim demá a "el Retorno del Rey"!!!  
  
~ arashi: ¡De nada! y me alegro que te gustara :-) ¡Ay! es que a mí me encanta Thranduil... Pero espero que a nadie le haya parecido mal el hecho que Radagast le pusiera el nombre a Legolas. ¡Ei! hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía por aquí. Estoy muy contenta de saber que aun sigues leyéndome ^_^ ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
  
* Aldanis = Mujer del Árbol.  
  
* Ada = A estas alturas ya deberíais saber que significa "Papá".  
  
* Mithrandir = No hace falta que os diga que significa "Peregrino Gris", ¿verdad?.  
  
* Curunír = Hombre de talento.  
  
* Essekarme = Ceremonia de otorgación del nombre paterno al niño Elfo.  
  



	3. Padre e hijo

**   
El tesoro de Thranduil.  
  
  
**_Capítulo 2do: Padre e hijo._  
  
  
"¡Arriba, arriba, arriba!"  
  
Le despertó Aldanis con entusiasmo en la voz, como era costumbre en ella. El pequeño Legolas replicó quejándose con un gemido y acurrucándose más bajo sus mantas, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.  
  
"¡Vamos dormilón! ¡Es hora de levantarse! ¡Tu padre vendrá hoy pronto a buscarte!"  
  
Diciendo esto, Aldanis tomó las mantas del niño y, tironeando de ellas, descubrió al hijo pequeño de Thranduil, un niño de una equivalencia a entre cuatro y seis años para nosotros, de abundante pelo dorado y ojos azules como su padre el Rey Elfo. Habiendo crecido físicamente, también había crecido en semejanza a Undómeärel, pues según decían las doncellas de la corte Legolas poseía el espíritu de su difunta madre.  
  
"Sueño..."  
  
Pero antes que Legolas pudiera decir más, Aldanis comenzó a lavarle la cara con agua fría, demasiada fría para el gusto del pequeño príncipe, por lo que se puso a chillar.  
  
"¡Sssss! ¡Calla!" - le dijo Aldanis - "Vamos a vestirte, rápido."  
  
"¿Podré ir a ver a Elen?" - dijo Legolas, su carita escondida en la toalla que Aldanis usaba para secársela.  
  
"Luego podrás, pero ahora tienes que ir con tu padre. Mira que guapo te vas a poner hoy." - dijo ella, mostrándole un trajecito de color verde limón y brillante, de cuello alto y con un cinturón a juego donde había una hoja de plata. Legolas puso cara de asco.  
  
"¡No! ¡No! ¡Ese no!"  
  
"Pues te lo vas a poner, quieras o no." - respondió ella autoritariamente, y diciendo ésto se dispuso a desnudar al niño para vestirle, quien no se lo ponía fácil, porque pataleaba y gritaba.   
  
Finalmente, Aldanis hechó un suspiro de rendición. "¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!" - dijo tratando de calmar al niño. - "¿Por qué no te gusta? ¡Si es un traje muy bonito! Parecerás una hojita verde con ésto, estarás muy guapo y todas las niñas de la corte te querrán dar un besito." - le sonrió largamente, tratando de convencerle con un viejo truco que su madre usaba con ella de pequeña.  
  
"¡No!" - gritó Legolas, sacudiendo la cabeza testarudamente. - "¡No me gusta el verde, quiero azul! ¡Y una 'riposa!"  
  
Aldanis gimió exasperante; a Legolas le encantaban las mariposas, y también le gustaba vestir de azul, algo peculiar ya que los Elfos de los Bosques visten siempre de verde, marrón, o castaño (y para colmo el azul era un color caro). Mas conociendo la testarudez del niño (que por cierto, la había heredado de su padre el rey, sin duda alguna) decidió hacer lo que éste le pedía. De un momento a otro llegaría Thranduil, y la mujer no quería hacerle esperar (después de todo, un rey es un rey, aunque se trate de un amigo cercano.)  
  
"De acuerdo. ¿Me esperarás aquí como un buen chico?"  
  
Legolas dijo sí con la cabeza, poniendo carita inocente y con unos ojitos encantadores que parecían caramelos.  
  
"Bien." - le sonrió ella - "Péinate mientras no esté, ¿vale?" - y diciendo esto Aldanis se fue, musitando algo sobre lo mimado que tenía Thranduil a su hijo y sobre el maldito truco de los ojos de cachorrito. Cuando Legolas dejó de oír los pasos firmes de su cuidadora que se alejaba, una sonrisa traviesa y malcriada apareció en su rostro. Si Aldanis le hubiera visto ahora, seguramente sus ojos ya no le hubieran parecido tan encantadores e irresistibles como antes.  
  
Sigilosamente el pequeño Legolas se levantó de la cama, se escabulló por la puerta y cruzó rápidamente el pasillo sin que nadie le viera.  
  
  
  
Aldanis apretó los dientes y musitó algo inteligible cuando de repente se encontró al Rey Elfo de frente, ya arreglado y vestido y en camino de ir a buscar a su hijo. Thranduil la miró un instante y frunció el ceño al ver el traje verde que la Elfa llevaba en sus manos.  
  
"Buenos días Aldanis. ¿Legolas aun duerme?"  
  
Aldanis tragó saliva. "¡Oh, no, mi Señor! Al príncipe no le... agrada el atuendo de hoy, así que he decidido ir a buscarle algo más a su gusto... con su permiso, por supuesto."  
  
Thranduil abrió mucho los ojos. "¿Has dejado a Legolas solo?" - preguntó, sabiendo lo que muy posiblemente podía ocurrir si nadie le echaba un ojo encima al pequeño príncipe. No estaba preocupado por Legolas, sino por quien pudiera cruzarse en su camino.  
  
"Sí... pero me ha prometido portarse bien..."  
  
"Está bien, ve a buscarle algo para ponerse," - dijo él, alejándose rápidamente hacia el dormitorio de su hijo - "Mientras tanto yo le vigilaré. _Si aun sigue en su dormitorio..._" - ésto último se lo dijo a sí mismo, en voz baja, y aceleró el paso.   
  
Por más que Thranduil hubiera hecho el record del mundo en velocidad, ya habría sido demasiado tarde. Cuando entró en la blanca habitación, lo primero que vio fue un bulto bajo las sábanas, algo que le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios. Probablemente el pequeño se había vuelto a quedar dormido. _No debería dudar tanto de él,_ pensó, pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando descubrió que el bulto bajo las sábanas no se trataba de su hijo, sino del cojín.   
  
Thranduil no perdió un minuto y salió rápidamente en busca de Legolas. Comenzó a recapacitar y pensar en los lugares donde el niño podía estar. Lo más probable era que estuviera camino a casa de Elenmenel y Saëra para ir a buscar a su amiga Elenshael. También podía estar en la cocina tocando todo sin permiso. Tal vez estaba con Lîr el pintor en los jardines, y si era así (y Thranduil suplicó a los Valar que no lo fuera), encontraría a Legolas lleno de pintura por las manos, la cara y la ropa. Pintura al óleo. _Muy_ difícil de lavar.   
  
Estaba pensando en más posibilidades cuando se cruzó con uno de sus consejeros, "¡Mi Señor!" - le llamó éste - "Si tiene unos minutos podría-"  
  
"¡No tengo tiempo ahora!" - respondió él, pasando rápidamente a su lado, sin mirarle - "He perdido a mi hijo."  
  
"¿Otra vez, mi Señor Thranduil?"  
  
Thranduil se detuvo de repente y volvió atrás hasta plantarse frente al consejero. "No le pierdo tan a menudo." - dijo cortamente.  
  
"Yo no he dicho eso, mi Señor."  
  
"Pero lo estabas pensado. Lo sé." - replicó Thranduil, levantando un dedo.  
  
"Debo confesar que tiene usted razón..."  
  
"¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía!" - dijo Thranduil sonriendo triunfalmente.  
  
"Mi Rey, ¿no dijo que no tenía usted tiempo?"  
  
"¡Por supuesto! ¡Debo irme!"  
  
Thranduil salió corriendo y el consejero sonrió para sí mismo, siguiéndole con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista. Podía ser un gran rey, pero todavía había algo del joven príncipe Thranduil en su interior; y en esos momentos en que su juventud reaparecía se le veía feliz, como en aquellos tiempos en los que su padre el Rey Oropher le castigaba severamente por saltarse las clases de tiro con arco (y al fin y al cabo no llegó a ser arquero, sino espadachín). Thranduil no había sido un hijo fácil de educar. Igual pasaba con Legolas, pero Thranduil era paciente y quería mucho a su hijo.  
  
Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza y riendo suavemente el consejero se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Ver al Rey Elfo feliz otra vez le había hecho pensar que los asuntos a discutir con él podían esperar. En aquellos momentos Thranduil por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba. Primero vio a un niño de cabellos dorados despeinados que sólo vestía calzones. Tardó unos segundos en reconocerlo, y cuando se dio cuenta que el niño que se paseaba casi en cueros por el palacio era su hijo, se quedó de piedra.  
  
Refunfuñando algo en élfico que es mejor no escribir aquí, Thranduil se apresuró a alcanzar al niño.  
  
"¡Ay! ¡Ay!" - exclamó Legolas tan pronto como sintió dos fuertes brazos rodearle el pecho y levantarle del suelo. Quiso volver a gritar, pero Thranduil le tapó la boca con una mano y sólo le salió un "¡mmm!"  
  
"¡Sssh! Estate quieto, Legolas. Tenemos que vestirte de inmediato. Hoy tenemos una visita, y tu tienes que salir conmigo y saludarles amablemente."  
  
Como Legolas dejó de patalear, Thranduil volvió a dejarle en el suelo. Eso sí, sin soltarle la mano. El Rey Elfo miró a su hijo, quien estaba enfurruñado y trataba de librarse de la mano de su padre, frunciendo el ceño. Legolas podía ser un niño travieso y podía causarle muchos problemas, pero simplemente cuando le miraba no podía sino ver la criatura más hermosa y adorable del mundo. Thranduil se agachó y con una sonrisa en la cara abrazó al pequeño y le besó la mejilla, mientras Legolas hacía un ruido de disgusto y trataba de apartarse del abrazo de su cariñoso padre.  
  
"¡Ada!"  
  
Thranduil tan sólo se rió ante las quejas del niño y le abrazó más fuerte y acercó su rostro para besarle otra vez, pero entonces sonó el cuerno que anunciaba las llegadas. Thranduil se incorporó de repente, algo alarmado. ¡Había esperado que llegaran al menos dentro de dos horas! ¡Por los Valar, aun no estaban listos para recibirles!  
  
"Rápido, Legolas, ve a vesti... ¿Legolas?"  
  
Su hijo no estaba ahí. Le había soltado la mano y había huido. Thranduil gimió casi desesperado. "¡¡Legolas!! ¡¡¡Ven aquí AHORA!!!" - Los ecos de sus gritos resonaron por todos los pasadizos de sus cuevas. Thranduil respiró hondo - "De acuerdo, Thranduil." - se dijo en voz alta - "No pierdas la calma. Ahora vé a recibirles como un rey normal y corriente... y como si no tuvieras hijo."  
  
Irguiéndose de forma arrogante y con una mirada orgullosa se puso en camino. Gandalf, Radagast y Saruman le estaban esperando en su estudio. Los Istari Gris y Pardo le recibieron con alegría, el Istari Blanco se inclinó respetuosamente.  
  
Thranduil y Saruman no solían tener muchos tratos juntos, mas debían reunirse ése día porque tenían algo muy importante y alarmante que discutir: el creciente número de orcos patrullando en el sur del Gran Bosque. Fuera de sus dominios, pero en su mismo bosque.  
  
Thranduil no había formado una amistad con Saruman como la que le unía a Radagast y a Gandalf, pero el Rey Elfo sentía gran respeto y admiración por el Mago Blanco. Era el hombre más sabio que había conocido, y sus poderes mágicos eran grandiosos.  
  
Saruman el Blanco sentía mucho interés por los Anillos de Poder, y la mayor parte del tiempo se dedicaba a estudiarlos, por lo que no viajaba a menudo, en excepción de por las Tierras de Gondor y el Bosque de Fangorn. Por otro lado, Gandalf viajaba más que nunca, de un lado a otro, por lo que no se podía saber donde encontrarle; en estos tiempos viajaba muy lejos, hasta la Comarca, tierra de los Perian, porque al parecer se había aficionado a su hierba para fumar en pipa. Radagast se había instalado en Rosghobel, en las fronteras del Reino de Thranduil, y al parecer el mago Saruman también encontraría su hogar permanente: pues Thranduil había oído decir que Curunír se había interesado por Isengard, la gran fortaleza de Gondor que se encuentra al final de las Montañas Nubladas, en el sur, en los afluentes del Río Isen.  
  
Thranduil se inclinó respetuosamente ante Saruman y se disculpó por su tardanza.  
  
"Ah, no importa, viejo amigo." - le dijo Gandalf - "En realidad no hemos esperado mucho, y a demás la culpa es nuestra por venir con paso demasiado rápido, por lo que veo." - dijo con una larga y apacible risa y guiñándole un ojo. Thranduil se sonrojó de vergüenza al entender lo que el Peregrino Gris había querido decir con aquello: con las carreras que había hecho para atrapar a Legolas se le había movido la corona de su sitio y llevaba la capa torcida, cubriéndole un solo hombro.  
  
"¿Y dónde está el pequeño príncipe?" - preguntó Radagast. El Mago Pardo ardía en deseos de ver al pequeño a quien bautizó con un hermoso nombre.  
  
A Thranduil se le pasaron por la cabeza mil y una mentidas piadosas para excusar la ausencia de su hijo, y ninguna de ellas le convencía lo suficiente. Por suerte (o por mala suerte, como bien veréis) alguien llamó a la puerta y entró. Era uno de los sirvientes del rey. El hombre parecía algo aturdido.  
  
"Mi Señor Thranduil, mi rey. El... príncipe Legolas reclama su presencia en... los aposentos de usted."  
  
Los cuatro presentes intercambiaron miradas. _Ay, Elbereth, sálvame_, pensó Thranduil. "Os ruego que me disculpéis. Iré a buscar a mi hijo y volveré en seguida." - les dijo a los Istari, que tenían un rostro confuso, y se retiró.  
  
Ahora bien, ¿por qué el sirviente se veía aturdido? Pues yo os lo explicaré. Resulta que el buen sirviente había ido a los aposentos del Rey Elfo para limpiarlos y ordenarlos, como bien era su deber aquella mañana. Lo que no esperó era que al entrar encontró el pequeño Legolas vestido con las ropas reales mas lujosas del rey (que de tan grandes que le quedaban las arrastraba por el suelo y tropezaba con ellas) y con una corona de hojas y bayas que le caía sobre los ojos. Fue una visión muy cómica, y el sirviente se quedó en silencio un momento, viendo como el niño tomaba la espada de su padre y se la ceñía en la cintura.  
  
"Príncipe Legolas... ¿Qué-"  
  
"¡Silencio sirviente!" - le había dicho éste, mirándole de forma arrogante (y de una forma muy familiar) - "¡Ahora soy el Rey Legolas! ¡Debes llamarme como tal! ¡Vé y llama a mi padre, porque debe saber quien manda ahora!"  
  
"Pero Prínci- su majestad..."   
  
"¡Vé! ¡Es una orden!"  
  
Así que el pobre y buen sirviente se había marchado, aturdido, en busca de su señor Thranduil. Cuando el rey entró en sus aposentos, tampoco esperaba ver aquello, y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio a su hijo vestido con sus ropas (¡y las más caras! observó Thranduil enfadado), su corona, y con su amada espada que le regaló su padre Oropher ceñida en la cintura.  
  
"¡Legolas!" - le riñó el rey, ahora algo enfadado. Legolas sólo se dio la vuelta para mirarle seriamente.  
  
"He decidido que ya tengo edad suficiente para gobernar. ¡Ahora yo soy el rey! ¡Te relevo del trono y quedas desterrado del reino!"  
  
Thranduil se quedó pasmado, mirándole. No podía creérselo. Su hijo... ¿acababa de hecharle del trono? Unas risas estallaron en la puerta. Thranduil se volvió todo sonrojado para encontrarse con los tres magos y con Aldanis, que en sus manos llevaba la túnica azul celeste y el broche en forma de mariposa que había ido a buscar para Legolas. Gandalf y Radagast reían a carcajadas, y Aldanis se cubría la boca para disimular su risita, pero sus ojos brillantes la traicionaban. Saruman miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
"¡Mithrandir! ¡Radagast!" - gritó Legolas, y corrió hacia los Istari y se abrazó a ellos y les besó, mientras éstos seguían riendo y le devolvían el cariñoso gesto.  
  
"¡Legolas! ¡Quítate eso ahora mismo!" - le ordenó Thranduil, recuperando su compostura.  
  
"¡No! ¡Ahora yo soy el rey! ¡No puedes darme órdenes!" - respondió éste, y le sacó la lengua, algo que tomó a Thranduil por sorpresa. ¿Desde cuando su hijo era tan maleducado?  
  
"Vamos, Legolas, cielo. Si te quitas las ropas de papá y te pones esto te haré una tarta." - dijo Aldanis, aun escondiendo su risa.  
  
"¿De manzana?" - preguntó Legolas, muy interesado. Cuando Aldanis asintió Legolas sonrió y permitió que ella le ayudara a quitarse la gran túnica del Rey Elfo. Justo entonces Legolas se percató de la presencia de Saruman, a quien no conocía aun, y al ver al alto anciano vestido de blanco, con mirada severa y rostro no muy amable, se acurrucó en los brazos de Aldanis y escondió su rostro en el pecho de ella, mirando de reojo al Mago Blanco.  
  
"Ah, Legolas. Él es Curunír, de los Istari. Es el jefe de la orden de los Magos." - le dijo Thranduil, incitándo al pequeño príncipe para que se presentara. Así lo hizo. Legolas se inclinó y murmuró un -es un placer conocerle-, y de inmediato volvió a ocultarse en los brazos de Aldanis.   
  
Thranduil, Gandalf y Radagast sonrieron. Al parecer el Mago Blanco le daba miedo.  
  
  
  
  
Balrog of Altena: ¡Aiya! Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir un nuevo cap. En realidad iba a ser mucho más largo (y dramático), pero lo dejaré para el próximo capítulo.   
¡Estoy impresionada! ¡Nunca había recibido tantos reviews! ¡Me habéis hecho una chica feliz! ¡¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros maravillosos reviews!!  
  
* Lîr = canción.  
  
* Perian = Medianos (Hobbits).  
  
~Brazgirl: Aiya! It's wonderful that you can read Spanish! *grins* I love Thraduil fics, and I think you do as well, don't you? Well, Thranduil is one of my favourite Tolkien's characters. Anyway, you would like this fic much more if you read my other fic "Hojaverde y el Amigo de los Elfos": it takes place after RotK and has something to do with "El Tesoro de Thranduil". Thank you for your review!  
  
~ Agus y Moony: Aiya! Me alegro que te gustara y espero que sigas leyendo ^_^ No soy de Barcelona, soy de Menorca; y la verdad no se quien es Christopher Jacques, aunque el nombre me resulta familiar. Gracias por tu review!  
  
~ VaniaHepskins: Aiya! Estoy muy contenta porque has leído mi nuevo fic! :-) el regalo de Thranduil ya ha aparecido en Hojaverde y el Amigo de los Elfos; aquí pude escribir su origen ^_^   
Gracias por tu review! Me alegra de veras saber que una buena escritora como tú lee mis historias :-D  
  
~ CUMINA: Me alegro de haberte emocionado y hecho poner triste. De eso se trataba ^_^  
  
~ GrisseyKey: ¡Muchas gracias! Siempre estoy muy contenta de que leas mis fics y de que me dés tu opinión. :-) Espero que la información que te mandó sobre los Magos Azules te haya servido de algo.  
  
~Usagi-cha: ¡Aiya! Espero que éste cap también te haya gustado. Este ha sido más divertido, pero el próximo volverá a ser dramático (en él contaré lo que en "Hojaverde y el Amigo de los Elfos" Legolas dijo a Gimli después de la llegada del dragón Rukraf.) Ay, ya verás lo que tengo preparado para Legolas de mayor, muy triste y tierno; pero también tengo ganas de escribir sobre la adolescencia de Legolas... XD ¡me parto de risa con sólo pensarlo!  
¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
~ Arashi: Ay, el Libro 4 no sé cuando lo actualizaré. Tengo varios fics porque los escribo según y como me viene la inspiración. En realidad ya tengo parte del capítulo escrito, y es muy oscuro y lo será más. Oh sí había pensado escribir algo del Retorno del Rey, como por ejemplo la batalla de Morannon y el Paso de los Muertos. Pero esperaré a que salga la Edición Extendida. Muchas gracias y cuídate también ^_^  
  
~ Uialwen: hola wapa! esper que aquest cap també t'hagi agradat! feía molta estona que el volía penjar. A veure si tu també penjas colque capítul prest.  
  
~ Choichi: ¡Aiya! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo sobre la razón por la que no hay nominaciones al reparto. ¡hay que ver! ¬ ¬!  
Bueno, esperemos que Legolas no vuelva a mearle encima a Gandalf...XD  



	4. Un padre en apuros

**   
El tesoro de Thranduil.  
  
  
**_Capítulo 3ro: Un padre en apuros.  
_

_   
"Elyë ná telperin ar silea isilme  
laurëa mír'áreva ter móre,  
líre lómelindeo taurenyasse  
anvanima Anduriel ily'Ardasse."_

_ "Elyë ná ehtele miruvóreva  
eressëa olos pelda eleninen laurie  
allisse enyalie nu i Anar tindómeo  
annaira ar sindë nairë haireo."_

_ "Laiqua tuile pelda niquenen  
Calelya melmeo lá nútuva  
laurelótelya oio caluva."_

_ "Oira tári métim'undómeo  
Ai! saila ar lisse Undómeärel  
anvanima ara Tinúviel."_

  
Thranduil sintió el calor de las suaves manos de ella en contacto con las suyas, y cesó el canto para contemplarla con ojos enamorados. Undómeärel y Thranduil estaban sentados junto al manantial que titilaba bajo las luz de las diminutas estrellas. Las flores del jardín danzaban con la brisa. La noche era silenciosa, salvo por el claro chapoteo del manantial cristalino. Estaban solos, y los cabellos de ella resplandecían más que la luna llena sobre sus cabezas y los ojos como frutos de laurelin le miraban con gran amor. La canción que Thranduil había compuesto para ella le había llegado al corazón, y la mujer Elfa se sintió temblar de pasión, y no pudo resistir aferrarse a su amado y besarle el hermoso cuello desnudo.   
  
Un hormigueo recorrió todo el cuerpo de Thranduil al sentir los finos labios carmesí de ella en su piel, y dejándose llevar por la pasión la tomó en brazos y reclamó sus labios en un tierno beso, gentil y dulce, rozándose tan sólo al principio para finalmente abrirse paso y explorarse el uno al otro con sus lenguas. Los labios de Undómeärel eran más sabrosos que el vino, más dulces que la miel, más frescas que la brisa otoñal, más suaves que los primeros rayos del sol al amanecer sobre la verde colina.  
  
Se besaron largo tiempo, hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aliento y sólo eso les obligó a interrumpir el dulce contacto.  
Entonces él le acarició los cabellos blancos y sus dedos comenzaron a rozar con ternura la mejilla, la comisura de los labios, el cuello, los hombros y el pecho. Ella suspiró. Pero Thranduil sólo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y volvió a cantar por ella, la melodía tan hermosa que era capaz de sobrecoger hasta a la criatura más malvada de la Tierra Media.  
_  
"Hendulyat ve yávieo undómë_  
_ calima ve i eleni sinomë_  
_ vanya Himringessë_  
_ calucalmalínen_  
_ ar lótefanyarínen._  
_ Hilyanen rilmalya_  
_ ter i fanya hísië_  
_ lumbulelyo, Ai! Mistiel."_  
  
_ "Nályë i Tinwetári Endoressë _  
_ calima ve Vardo yára nessë._  
_ Cenin elenilyar_  
_ ar i poica vilya_  
_ Márë ve elyë nar!_  
_ Vendë alcarinqua_  
_ Tári tawarwaithinwa_  
_ Á anta nin elya má."_  


_ "Nál i Ondolindëo niquë lóte  
yassë i mára valdë ná avánote  
Nai órenya nauva  
harë elya tinwë  
Ai! Anvanima Undómeärel  
Nai órenya nauva  
harë elya tinwë  
Ai! Anvanima Undómeärel."_

  
Y cuando el canto cesó las estrellas refulgieron como fuego en el cielo nocturno, porque las estrellas de Oropher y su esposa resplandecían en alegría al ver a su hijo feliz a pesar de las desgracias vividas en el pasado. Entonces Thranduil y Undómeärel se abrazaron fuerte y con besos apasionados él la tumbó a ella sobre la fresca hierba, la brisa cubriéndolos con pétalos celeste, y nada podía despertarlos del dulce hechizo de amor que los unía. Thranduil sintió el frescor de la noche en su pecho cuando ella le desabrochó las ropas y comenzó a desnudarle. Y cuando el bello cuerpo de él estuvo descubierto por completo, ella le recorrió con sus dedos cada músculo y curva, admirando a su amado y deseándole.  
  
Thranduil, no resistiéndose más al deseo, se tumbó sobre ella y comenzó a deslizarle la plateada túnica de los hombros mientras aspiraba la dulce fragancia de su rostro. Pero entonces, un viento de mal augurio sopló, las nubes cubrieron las estrellas y la luna apagando su blanca luz, y en el aire se respiró el terror, la desgracia y el pesar que se respiró también en las tierras oscuras de Mordor durante la guerra, cuando Thranduil batallaba al lado de Oropher y con sus propios ojos vió como era asesinado. La Oscuridad se extendía y Thranduil sabía que iba a por ella también, como fue a por su padre y su madre. La Oscuridad quería llevársela lejos de él. Thranduil se incorporó, alarmado, y quiso tomar la mano de Undómeärel, pero sólo halló el suelo, porque ella había desaparecido.   
  
El Rey Elfo ya no se hallaba en su jardín del manantial, sino que estaba rodeado por la profunda negrura. "¡Meleth nin! ¡Meleth nin! ¿Dónde estás?" - la llamó, buscando desesperado en la oscuridad, y así le pareció ver una estrella blanca, y cuando la miró vio que en realidad era su amada, quien se alejaba cada vez más, y cada vez más su luz se apagaba y se envolvía en un velo negro.  
  
"¡Meleth nin! ¿Undómeärel vanimalda, a dónde vas? ¡No te alejes en la oscuridad! ¡Meleth nin! ¡Meleth nin!"   
  
Pero ella no parecía escuchar. Se alejaba en la oscuridad eterna, donde cayó en el Abismo Negro y desapareció sin dejar rastro. Thranduil estalló en lágrimas y gritos. Su cuerpo desnudo se enfrió.  
  
Entonces algo le sacudió, y parpadeó y despertó del terrible sueño.  
  
"¿Legolas?"  
  
  
  
  
El crepúsculo del atardecer había llegado a su fin. La noche se extendía, mas las estrellas de Varda no brillaban diminutas en el cielo nocturno. Nubes oscuras las cubrían, y llovía a cántaros, rayos y truenos estorbando el maravilloso sonido de la lluvia.  
  
Legolas se hallaba acurrucado en sus sábanas, que le cubrían hasta la cabeza. El pequeño había pensado que debajo las sábanas estaría a salvo de cualquier mal, pero no se sentía a salvo. Los truenos rugían poderosos y retumbaban en las paredes. Legolas, tembloroso, asomó por debajo de las sábanas y miró hacia la ventana, temiendo que algo pudiera entrar por allí y llevárselo para comérselo vivo.  
  
Estalló un rayo en un cegadora luz blanca, y la imagen del Istari blanco de rostro severo cruzó por sus ojos. El pequeño dio un grito y rápido como una liebre huyendo de sus cazadores salió de la habitación, cruzando los pasillos de antorchas flameantes, y entrando corriendo en los aposentos de su padre, sin llamar antes a la puerta.  
  
En el centro de la habitación estaba la cama del rey, y allí dormía Thranduil, los hermosos ojos azules abiertos al sueño de los Elfos, ciegos salvo para el extraño mundo de los sueños. El niño Elfo no vio la expresión de angustia en el rostro de su padre en la oscuridad, ni las lágrimas que se deslizaban a cántaros como la lluvia de a fuera por sus mejillas.  
  
Legolas se precipitó hacia él y de un salto se lanzó sobre su padre. Entonces Thranduil, al notar el brusco peso sobre su pecho, parpadeó y despertó.  
  
"¿Legolas?" - dijo somnoliento, mirando a su hijo, abrazado a su pecho y con el rostro oculto en su abrazo. Rápidamente Thranduil se secó las lágrimas del rostro, que durante el sueño había llorado. - "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?"  
  
Legolas negó con la cabeza y pareció adormecerse en los brazos de su padre, pero un rayo tronó, haciendo que el pequeño saltara del susto y se aferrara a su padre.  
  
"¿Te da miedo la tormenta?" - le preguntó Thranduil, extrañado, pues era la primera vez que ocurría algo así con su hijo. Thranduil suspiró. El concilio con los tres Istari había sido agotador y le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Estaba muy preocupado por el bienestar de su pueblo, amenazado por el creciente número de orcos en los alrededores. Thranduil tenía el presentimiento de que algo terrible (más terrible que los orcos) acechaba en el sur del Gran Bosque Verde, y los magos estaban de su parte. Ahora tan sólo quería dormir tranquilo. - "Ay, Legolas. ¿Como vas a ser un buen guerrero si tienes miedo de una simple tormenta? ¡Los grandes guerreros no temem nada, como yo!"  
  
Thranduil se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando vio como los ojos azules de Legolas se llenaban de lágrimas. "¡Pero yo quiero ser un buen guerrero como tú!" - sollozó.  
  
"¡Y lo serás!" - dijo Thranduil, abrazándole y secándole las lágrimas con el pulgar, que comenzaban a descender por las mejillas de porcelana. - "No importa si tienes miedo; seguro que alguno de nuestros guerreros también teme a las tormentas..." - respondió, buscando algún nombre que le sirviera como ejemplo, pero sin encontrar alguno.  
  
Otro rayo tronó, y Legolas se aferró a su padre como si su vida inmortal dependiera de ello, gritando. "¡No dejes que el Balrog se me lleve, ada!"  
  
Thranduil parpadeó. Él nunca le había hablado de los demonios de fuego y sombra a su hijo. ¿Quién pudo hablarle de semejante criatura a tan sólo un niño, sensible y asustadizo? - "¿Balrog?"  
  
"Tavaro y sus amigos me han dicho que los truenos son el rugido del estómago de los Balrogs, porque están hambrientos... ¡Seguro que ha sido ese mago blanco quien los ha llamado para que se me llevaran y me comieran vivo!"  
  
Thranduil rió. "¡Ay, Legolas! Tavaro y sus amigos sólo te estaban tomando el pelo." - dijo, diciéndose a sí mismo que debía tener una charla con los padres de Tavaro. Aldanis le había dicho que él y sus amigos solían burlarse y meterse con Legolas. - "Y desde luego, Curunír no ha llamado a los Balrogs. 'Ese mago blanco' del que hablas en un gran hombre y muy sabio, y es amigo de Elfos y Hombres."  
  
"¿Entonces me mintieron?" - preguntó Legolas, a lo que Thranduil respondió afirmando con la cabeza. - "¿No existen los Balrogs?"  
  
"Hace muchísimo tiempo andaban sobre la tierra, Legolas, pero ahora permanecen escondidos en los abismos oscuros de las más grandes profundidades, y de ahí no salen, porque les tienen miedo a los grandes Elfos como yo." - le respondió él, con una sonrisa llena de orgullo. Legolas bostezó y se acomodó en el pecho de su padre.  
  
"Qué bien que nunca vaya a toparme con alguno." - dijo, y volvió a bostezar.  
  
Thranduil rió dulcemente. "¿Vas a volver a tu cama? ¿O prefieres..." - Legolas se metió debajo las sábanas al lado de su padre, - "Ya veo." - rió el Rey Elfo, y se acomodó de nuevo, rodeando al pequeño con sus fuertes brazos y arrullándolo.  
  
Cuando por la mañana temprano Thranduil despertó, descubrió al pequeño Elfo durmiendo a su lado y recordó lo de la pasada noche. Cautelosamente para no despertarle se levantó, se vistió en silencio, y le besó la frente antes de marcharse; dejándole solo con sus dulces sueños.   
  
  
  
Era media mañana en el Reino de los Elfos, y el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban, de lo contrario a la noche anterior, aunque en el aire aún se podía oler la humedad. Gandalf y Radagast se paseaban por los jardines y hablaban y reían con los alegres Elfos. Aquella misma tarde tenían otro concilio que celebrar con Thranduil y el Jefe de la Guardia, quien volvía con sus soldados tras una inspección por el bosque, con las últimas noticias sobre los movimientos de los orcos. Por eso no desperdiciaron la mañana durmiendo en sus aposentos, y salieron mientras el sol brillaba alto y caminaron junto al río del bosque, escuchando su suave melodía.  
  
Así fue como, bordeando las orillas del río, se sorprendieron al escuchar como sus aguas se lamentaban. En realidad no era el río quien lloraba, sino que poco más allá, al otro lado, sentado entre las raíces de un haya, encontraron al pequeño príncipe, llorando silenciosamente. Aquel lamento era el sonido más hermoso y a la vez triste que hubieron oído nunca, como pequeños pájaros lamentándose.   
  
Gandalf y Radagast intercambiaron miradas y se aproximaron al niño, quien al verles se secó los ojos rápidamente. Sentaron junto a él bajo las ramas de la alta haya. "¿Por qué lloras, hên nin*?" - le preguntó el Mago Pardo.  
  
"No estoy llorando."   
  
"¿No?" - dijo Gandalf, hechando una pequeña risa compasiva y con el dedo arrugado secándole una lágrima que colgaba brillante de la barbilla - "¿Y esto qué es?"  
  
Legolas se encongió de hombros sin decir nada, y sin avisar se acurrucó al Peregrino Gris para finalmente sentarse sobre sus ancianas piernas. Aquello no le importó a Gandalf, al contrario, el mago sonrió y columpió al pequeño en sus brazos. Estuvieron un rato así, sentados los tres en silencio, escuchando el suave murmullo del río. Gandalf sacó su pipa e iba a encenderla cuando se percató del niño mirándole con mucha curiosidad.  
  
"¿Quieres probarlo?" - le preguntó el mago. Cuando Legolas sacudió la cabeza en afirmación con mucho entusiasmo, Radagast rió. Gandalf encendió la pipa y se la dio al pequeño. - "Ten, chupa aquí, ¡pero no te tragues el humo!"  
  
Legolas se llevó la boca de la larga pipa de madera a los labios, aspiró, y su tierno rostro tomó un color morado, una expresión de disgusto, y rápidamente le devolvió la pipa al Istari, tosiendo fuertemente. Tosía tanto que hasta le cayeron lágrimas de los ojos enrojecidos. Gandalf y Radagast rieron larga y apaciblemente, y mientras tanto daban palmaditas al pobre niño Elfo.  
  
"Te he dicho que no te tragaras el humo, hên nin."  
  
"Eso no me ha gustado..."- dijo Legolas con su último tosido. Mas olvidó por completo el disgusto con el tabaco cuando se fijó en el sombrero picudo azul reposando sobre la cabeza del Peregrino Gris.  
  
Gandalf, riendo, tomó su sombrero y lo puso sobre la cabezita de Legolas. El sombrero picudo azul era tan grande que le caía sobre los ojos y la nariz. Legolas comenzó a reír, y Gandalf el Gris se quitó la bufanda plateada y se la puso alrededor del cuello.  
  
"¡Mira, primo! Aquí tenemos un nuevo pariente: Legolas el Verde." - dijo Gandalf, subiendo el ala del sombrero azul para descubrirle la cara y sonreírle al niño. Legolas rió, imaginándose lo divertido que sería ser mago como ellos, explorando las tierras lejanas y desconocidas, combatiendo orcos, yendo en busca aventuras y haciendo fuegos de artificio, como los hermosos fuegos hechos por Gandalf que vio en su último Día de la Concepción.  
  
"¿Ves lo feliz que eres y que haces a los que te rodean cuando te ríes?" - le dijo Radagast el Pardo - "Y cuando lloras, también haces entristecer a los demás. ¿Por qué llorabas antes?"  
  
Entonces, el rostro de Legolas volvió a entristecerse, quien mirando al suelo y jugando el extremo de la plateada bufanda, habló con un hilo de voz, tan bajito que al duro oído de los ancianos magos les costó entender.  
  
"...Porque...yo maté a nana*..." - dijo, al borde de las lágrimas. Gandalf y Radagast se sorprendieron al oír eso, y por un momento creyeron haber oído mal.  
  
"¿Quién te ha dicho semejante mentida?" - preguntó Gandalf, claramente enfadado, su normalmente amable y dulce voz oyéndose severa y furiosa ahora. Legolas se apartó del abrazo de Gandalf y se lanzó a los brazos de Radagast, hechándose a llorar. Gandalf lamentó el tono en el que había hablado al pequeño Elfo. Por su culpa Legolas lloraba otra vez.  
  
"Legolas..." - trató de tocarle el hombro, pero él se acurrucó más contra el pecho de Radagast tratando de apartarse del tacto del Peregrino Gris. Gandalf entristeció, y hasta se sintió herido. - "Perdóname, pequeño." - le dijo al niño, de la forma más dulce y amable que pudo - "No quería asustarte. No estoy enfadado contigo, sino con quien quiera que te haya dicho esa cosa tan terrible."  
  
Legolas no se inmutó, pero cuando Gandalf le acarició los cabellos rubios, se volvió a él y le dio un abrazo, como diciéndole que le perdonaba.  
  
"¿Por qué dices que tú la mataste, Legolas?" - le preguntó Radagast, preocupado. Legolas gimoteó.  
  
"Tavaro y sus amigos me lo han dicho. Siempre me lo dicen. Dicen que por mi culpa murió, y que dejé a nuestro pueblo sin reina, y que mi ada se quedó sólo y triste. Dicen que ada era más feliz antes de nacer yo, y que sonreía más a menudo."  
  
"Pues no debes hacer caso de lo que esos chicos malos te dicen. Tu adar es muy feliz, y tu naneth no murió por culpa tuya." - le respondió Radagast, a lo que Gandalf afirmó con la cabeza. - "Y ahora sécate esas lágrimas y no llores más," - continuó el Pardo - ",que sinó nos harás llorar a nosotros también. ¿No querrás ver a dos viejos magos llorando, verdad?"  
  
Legolas rápidamente se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y rió.  
  
Poco después llegó el Rey Elfo, que encontró a los dos magos haciendo cosquillas a su hijo y el niño no paraba de reír. Las dulces e infantiles risas de Legolas mezclándose con la apacible risa de Gandalf y la carcajada de Radagast. Thranduil tomaba de la mano a una niña de cabellos anaranjados y ojos miel verdoso, llena de trenzas en el pelo. Esa era Elenshael, la hija de Elenmenel y Saëra, mejor y única amiga de Legolas; mas Legolas no la vio llegar, porque primero se fijó en el Mago Blanco, quien caminaba junto al rey con andar reposado y firme.  
  
Los ojos severos y temíblemente sabios de Saruman se encontraron con los del niño Elfo, y rápidamente Legolas se aferró a los dos magos, temblando ligeramente. El miedo pasó en seguida, pues Thranduil se agazapó y le tomó en brazos, besándole cariñosamente la mejilla. Legolas le abrazó muy fuerte por el cuello y le devolvió el gesto amoroso, a lo que Thranduil se sorprendió porque nunca solía hacerlo; lo normal sería que el niño hubiera intentado apartarse del cariñoso abrazo de su padre.  
  
"¡Ay, Mithrandir, Radagast, Curunír! ¡No sabía que tuviérais otro pariente!" - bromeó el Rey Elfo, subiendo el sombrero picudo azul por el ala para verle el rostro a su hijo.  
  
"¡Soy yo, ada!" - dijo Legolas entre risas.  
  
"¡Ya veo!" - rió Thranduil - "Mithrandir te ha prestado su sombrero, y su bufanda, y..." - Thranduil se quedó silencioso un segundo: ¿era humo de tabaco lo que podía oler en el rostro de su hijo? - "...¿y has fumado pipa?"  
  
Thranduil miró de reojo a Gandalf, quien hacía como el despistado y silvaba una alegre canción que nunca antes había oído, probablemente de ese pueblo de los Perian que tanto visitaba el mago. Ya tendría luego una palabra con el mago, pensó Thranduil.  
  
Thranduil dejó a Legolas en el suelo. "Mira quien te andaba buscando, Legolas." - le dijo, y aquí Elenshael saltó a los brazos de Legolas.  
  
"Aiya Leg!"   
  
"Aiya Ely!"  
  
Thranduil y los magos sonrieron viendo el amoroso saludo que los niños se daban, y se retiraron al concilio, no sin dejar a Legolas y Elenshael bajo la vigilancia de tres Elfos, ya que Aldanis tenía el día libre, como bien se lo merecía.  
  
  
  
Thranduil, dirigiéndose pesadamente hacia su estúdio, suspiró. Pronto anochecería, y a penas acababa de terminar el concilio, en el que aun no se había decidido qué hacer. Gandalf creía que debían enviar espías al Sur, para descubrir qué criatura se había instalado bajo los árboles del Gran Bosque, y Radagast estaba de acuerdo en parte con eso, solo que consideraba más importante acrecentar el número de centinelas nocturnos en las fronteras. Saruman también estaba de acuerdo en parte, porque decía que debían dejar en paz a la nueva criatura oscura del Sur y preocuparse más por acabar con los orcos y las arañas, que por lo que el Jefe de la Guardia y sus hombres les habían informado, orcos y arañas habían formado una alianza.  
  
Así pues no se había decidido nada. Y por si fuera poco, Thranduil tenía trabajos de papeleo pendientes por hacer que no podían retrasarse más. El Rey Elfo estaba agotado, enfadado, y en estos momentos se sentía angustiado, pues la hora del crepúsculo del atardecer siempre le recordaba a su amada esposa.  
  
Lentamente entró en su estudio y cerró la puerta en silencio. Allí, colgando de la pared, su amada se veía hermosa en el retrato. Pero por más que Thranduil intentara tocarla, como en su sueño, no podía sentir el contacto de su suave piel, ni el sabor de sus labios, ni el aroma de su pelo. Tan sólo era un frío retrato de pintura al óleo.  
  
Sin dejar de mirar el cuadro de su esposa, se sentó en su sillón, sus ojos ya llenos de lágrimas. ¡Cuanto la extrañaba! Qué feliz sería ahora con su esposa, compartiendo el amor de su bello hijo. Su hijo... ¿por qué tuvo que causarle tanto daño a ella el nacimiento de su hijo?  
  
Pronto comenzó a sollozar, sin saber que al otro lado de la puerta estaban Legolas y Elenshael, escuchando. No era la primera vez que Legolas oía los llantos de su padre, y siempre que ésto ocurría él simplemente se marchaba sin hacer ruido alguno y dejaba a su padre solo. Pero aquel día fue distinto, porque Legolas oyó la voz de su padre, y le pareció que le estaba llamando. Tal vez su padre le llamaba porque quería su consuelo. Lentamente Legolas entreabrió la puerta, y asomando la cabeza vio al hermoso noble Elfo de cabellos dorados, lamentándose cabizbajo.  
  
"¿Por qué?" - sollozó el rey - "¿Por qué nuestro hijo causó tu muerte?"  
  
Legolas se quedó sin aliento, pero no se movió, escuchando, y Thranduil no le vio ni le oyó.   
  
Thranduil sacudió la cabeza. Era cierto que su esposa había muerto a causa de ciertas complicaciones durante el parto, pero Legolas no tenía la culpa de ello. El único culpable era el destino, por haber decidido arrebatarle la vida al ser que más amaba en el mundo. Y quien controlaba ése destino no era otro que Eru, el Unico. En su dolor, Thranduil no pudo controlar palabras insensatas.  
  
"¿Por qué te apartó de mi lado? ¿Por qué? ¡Le odio! ¡Le odiaré para siempre!"  
  
Legolas palideció. Elenshael, a su lado, no había oído nada, y no entendió porqué su amigo, tras cerrar la puerta silenciosamente, echó a correr, lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas.  
  
Thranduil nunca supo lo mucho que esas palabras marcaron a su hijo en el futuro, porque aquellas palabras eran las mismas que Tavaro había dicho a Legolas, pero salidas de la misma boca de su padre. Muchas cosas traviesas hacía Legolas para llamar la atención de su padre y para sentir su cariño, pero lo que hizo aquel día no fue con la misma intención. Corrió, Elenshael no pudo alcanzarle y le perdió de vista, y se adentró solo en los sombríos bosques mientras el sol ya se ocultaba para dar paso a la luna blanca.   
  
  
  
Era ya media noche cuando llamaron a la puerta de Thranduil. El Rey Elfo dejó su pincel en el vaso de tinta, se frotó los ojos cansados y se masajeó la sien. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Fuera quien fuera había llegado en un mal momento. "Entre."  
  
Thranduil se sorprendió al ver entrar al Jefe de la Guardia, acompañados por Aldanis, Elenmenel, Saëra y su hija Elenshael, y a los tres Elfos que había dejado al cargo de su hijo. Los recién llegados tenían el rostro serio y preocupado. De repente Thranduil creyó entender y sintió miedo.  
  
"¿Dónde está Legolas?"  
  
Entonces le explicaron lo ocurrido. Que Legolas había huido (adentrándose en el bosque, pensaban), y que entre todos ya habían comenzado a buscar, pero por ahora no habían logrado encontrarlo. Saruman, Gandalf y Radagast se habían unido a la búsqueda, y habían dividido varios grupos de Elfos por los alrededores.  
  
Thranduil se consternó, y preguntó entonces por qué no se le había avisado antes, y acusó a los tres jóvenes Elfos que no habían vigilado a su hijo, quienes con pena se excusaron diciendo que se habían asegurado que los niños llegaran hasta su estudio (lo cual era cierto, pero de eso nada sabía Thranduil). Pronto se dio cuenta el rey que no valía la pena culpar a nadie, y que debía unirse a la búsqueda cuanto antes.  
  
Bajo los altos árboles de hojas verde oscuro se reunió Thranduil con Gandalf, Saruman y Radagast. Al Pardo se le veía angustiado, pero el Gris mantenía la calma aunque con clara preocupación en su anciano rostro arrugado y el Blanco trabajaba duramente dirigiendo la búsqueda. Saruman le explicó a Thranduil que habían buscado bien por el palacio y los alrededores del bosque; dijo que él mismo había mandado exploradores a adentrarse más lejos en el bosque para asegurarse que no había incursiones de orcos cercanas, que pudieran poner en peligro la vida del joven príncipe.  
  
Juntos se lanzaron en una búsqueda bosque adentro, sus antorchas como diminutas estrellas rojas en la profunda negrura de la floresta. Como eran muchos e iban armados, no temieron un ataque de orcos o arañas, y gritaban el nombre de Legolas con la esperanza que éste les pudiera oír y les respondiera. Pasaron las horas, empezó a hacer frío, y aun no había señales del niño. Pronto llegarían a las orillas del Río Encantado, y Thranduil suplicaba a los Valar que Legolas no se hubiera caído dentro, pues un accidente así había ocurrido antes, y con consecuencias desastrosas.  
  
Poco a poco el Rey Elfo comenzó a desesperarse, mas no dejó que sus seguidores lo vieran, pues como rey de su pueblo debía mostrar firmeza, calma y esperanza. Sin embargo, pronto Aldanis, a su lado, se echó a llorar, diciendo que el niño se había perdido por su culpa. Thranduil la tomó en brazos y le besó la mejilla, asegurándole que todo saldría bien, y para sus adentros sabía que esas palabras las decía más para consolarse a sí mismo que para consolar a la mujer.  
  
"Ya sabes lo que solía decir mi padre, Aldanis: _cuando todo está perdido, llega a menudo la esperanza._"  
  
Al llegar al Río encantado hicieron una pausa, pero los tres Istari siguieron con la búsqueda, incansables, y algunos Elfos ansiosos y que sentían un gran amor por su príncipe (entre ellos esos tres Elfos que se sentían terríblemente culpables) se atrevieron a adentrarse más adentro, donde la oscuridad era ya amenazante y el bosque era negro como la pez y el aire asfixiante.  
  
Ahora bien, Elenmenel y Saëra estaban con Thranduil, pues a pesar de su disimulo sabían que su amigo lo estaba pasando realmente mal, y que necesitaba compañía, y un ojo encima que se asegurase que el Rey Elfo no se escabullera con la intención de seguir buscando a su hijo solo, como bien capaz de hacer era.  
  
Fue en el silencio de aquel descanso, mientras podían oír los gritos lejanos de los magos y los Elfos que continuaban su búsqueda, cuando Thranduil, silencioso y pensativo al lado de sus dos viejos amigos, creyó oír un lloriqueo, suave y débil. No podía oírlo con su orejas, sino con su corazón. En seguida supo que ése lamento que le inundaba el alma no podía ser otro que el de su hijo, y repentinamente sabiendo que ruta debía tomar se echó a correr, Elenmenel y Saëra llamándole y corriendo tras él. De inmediato todos los Elfos iban tras su amado rey, no queriendo que hundido en su tristeza fuera perdido él también.  
  
Thranduil era de piernas fuertes y rápidas, y podía correr a gran velocidad cuando se lo proponía, aun en terreno angosto o peligroso como las profundidades del Gran Bosque Verde; por eso dejó a sus seguidores atrás, y él solo llegó a un viejo árbol de corteza gris, que tenía las raíces levantadas del suelo. Allí le encontró al fin.  
  
Legolas estaba encogido sobre su cuerpo, temblando y sollozando. El Rey Elfo se conmocionó al verle y se echó a llorar entonces, no avergonzándose ahora ni después cuando su pueblo le vió en tal estado. Thranduil tomó entonces su capa enmarañada por correr entre arbustos y cubrió el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Legolas. Luego le tomó en brazos y en silencio se lo llevó, y los Elfos al verle volver con un niño envuelto en sus ropas estallaron en gritos de alegría, y avisaron a todo el mundo de la buena nueva.  
  
Thranduil, de vuelta a sus cuevas, sonrió entre lágrimas al sentir los brazitos de su hijo rodeándole el cuello con firmeza.  
  
"¿Ada?" - dijo con un hilo de voz - "¿Por qué lloras?"   
  
"Porque tenía miedo." - respondió él, y era verdad.  
  
"Pero tú me dijiste que los grandes guerreros no temían nada."  
  
Thranduil rió entre lágrimas. "Lo sé. Pero algunas veces hasta los grandes guerreros como yo tienen miedo. Tenía miedo de perderte..."   
  
Mas Thranduil no supo si Legolas había oído sus palabras, porque se dio cuenta que el pequeño se había quedado profundamente dormido sobre su hombro.  
  
__Cuando llegaron a casa, Thranduil decidió que esa noche dormirían juntos, y le llevó a su ancha cama. Colocando su cabeza en la cómoda almohada y cubriéndole el pequeño cuerpo frío con caliente mantas, Thranduil vio que el niño volvía a estar despierto, y que silenciosas lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos. Thranduil se extrañó. ¿Por qué lloraba su hijo ahora? ¿Es que se había malherido? ¿O estaba acaso dormido y teniendo pesadillas? Con esos pensamientos confusos comenzó a cantarle una nana dulcemente, arrullándole, hasta que al fin las lágrimas cesaron y la bella criatura durmió en paz. Entonces se acomodó a su lado y le besó la frente.  
  
"Te quiero, mi pequeño Hojaverde" - le susurró. Sopló las velas y durmió también, no sin antes agradecer a Eru el no hacerle perder también a su hijo. Se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a hablar de forma tan insensata hacia el Unico.  
  
  
  
  
  
Balrog of Altena: Aiya! he vuelto! y he terminado el instituto, por lo que podré escribir más!!! ^_^____Espero que hayáis captado que cuando Thranduil le dijo a Legolas que los Balrog estaban en "Abismos Oscuros", os hayáis dado cuenta que, precísamente, "Moria" significa "Abismo Oscuro". ¡No es de extrañar que en ESDLA Legolas no quisiera entrar en Moria!  
  
~ Usagi-cha: Aiya! ¿Soñaste con Legolas vestido de Rey? XD ¿Querías drama, verdad? pues espero que este cap ha sido de tu agrado ^_^ El próximo será más humorístico, sobre la adolescéncia de Legolas, pero los demás hasta el final volverán a ser dramáticos. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
~ Luthien: Ah! al fin la espera terminó! ^_~ muchas gracias por tu review, me has hecho ruborizar! Ya sabes, siempre esoty contenta que a la gente le gusten mis fics.  
  
~ VaniaHepskins: Aiya! Este capítulo ha sido muy distinto al último, pero espero que te haya gustado de todos modos. Como has podido ver en este capíyulo se ha visto lo que Legolas le explicó a Gimli en "Hojaverde y el Amigo de los Elfos" cuando estaban en Eryn Lasgalen. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
~ Uialwen: Hey wapa! aquí tens una altre capítul sobre es teu Legolas i es meu Thranduil ^_^ A veure si en aquestes vacances tens temps de escriure, que hi comença a haver molta gent que te llegeix, no? ^.~ A veure si mus veim un dia d'aquests!  
  
~ Brazgirl: Aiya! Thank you for your review! I'm so glad that a great writer like you reads my story (and in Spanish!). I hope you liked this chapter and that you update your story soon.  
  
~ Ieliania Greenleaf: Aiya! A mí me encantan los fics sobre la relación Thranduil/Legolas, por eso me decidí a escribir éste (porque no me bastaba con mi otro fic ^_^) Espero que éste cap te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
~ Laura: ¡Gracias! Si no me alargo (como me suele pasar muy a menudo) terminaré éste fics con tres capítulos más. Espero que sigas leyéndome hasta entonces ^_^  


* Eres plateada y brillante luz de luna  
dorada joya de luz del dia a través de la oscuridad  
canto de ruiseñor en mi bosque  
la más bella Hija del Oeste de todo Arda.

Eres fuente de hidromiel  
solitario sueño rodeado de estrellas doradas  
el recuerdo más dulce bajo el sol del alba  
el más triste y gris recuerdo en la distancia.

Verde primavera rodeada de nieve  
tu luz de amor no se esconderá  
tu flor dorada siempre brillará.

Eterna reina del último crepúsculo  
Oh! Dulce y sabia Undómeärel  
La más bella junto a Tinúviel.  
  
* Tus ojos son como un crepúsculo otoñal  
Brillantes como las estrellas aquí  
En la bella Himring  
Con luces doradas  
Y nubes coronadas con flores.  
Seguí tu centelleo  
Entre la blanca niebla  
De tu sombra, Oh! Hija de la Lluvia.

Eres la Reina de las Estrellas en la Tierra Media  
Brillante como Varda en su antigua juventud  
Miro tus estrellas  
Y el aire puro  
¡Buenos como tu son!  
Doncella radiante  
Reina de los Elfos del Bosque  
Dame tu mano.

Eres la blanca flor de Gondolin  
En donde la buena alegría es incontable  
Ojalá mi corazón esté  
Cerca de tu estrella  
Oh! Bellísima Undómeärel  
Ojalá mi corazón esté  
Cerca de tu estrella  
Oh! Bellísima Undómeärel  
  
* Tavaro = Espíritu de los Bosques (Sindarin)  
  
* Hên nin = mi niño (Sindarin)  
  
* Nana = Mamá (Naneth = Madre. Sindarin)  
  



	5. El mal día de Legolas

**   
El tesoro de Thranduil.  
  
  
**_Capítulo 4to: El mal día de Legolas.   
_  
  
Los primeros brotes de la primavera habían llegado al Gran Bosque Verde. Muchas primaveras había visto ya Legolas (si lo comparamos con nuestras cortas vidas), pero para muchos de los habitantes del bosque el príncipe hijo de Thranduil aun no era más que un niño. En realidad, Legolas estaba en los complicados años de la adolescencia. A nuestros ojos no era más que un joven de entre 18 y 20 años de edad. Había crecido en estatura, mente, y considerablemente en semejanza tanto a su madre como a su padre. Se había convertido en un novato guerrero con muchas ganas de aprender, muy apto para el tiro con arco, y en ese campo iba en camino de ser el mejor de su gente. También, como cabía imaginar, había crecido en belleza: su cuerpo infantil había hecho cambios considerables hasta llegar a tener el cuerpo de un joven atleta; habían embellecido y madurado las facciones de su rostro, los cabellos rubios y resplandecientes al sol eran largos, y se ataba un trenza de guerrero; sus ojos eran la razón por la que tantas jóvenes Elfas suspiraban; como era de esperar, tenía muchas admiradoras que le miraban de reojo sin que él lo supiera.  
  
Con el paso de los años el Rey Thranduil había notado que su hijo ya no le necesitaba, y tristemente veía como cada día se alejaba más de él, pues se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre que ya no buscaba los consejos de su padre, sino los de sus amigos más cercanos y maestros. La verdad era que en el último año padre e hijo habían estado muy distantes. Se daban los buenos días cuando se encontraban para el desayuno, mas no surgía ningún tema de conversación entre ellos y comían en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos; luego pasaban el resto del día cada uno con sus asuntos, y no era hasta la noche, a la hora de la cena, cuando volvían a verse y se daban las buenas noches.  
  
A Thranduil ésto le molestaba un poco, mas no le daba mucha importancia. Después de todo, se decía Thranduil, Legolas entrenaba muy duro el tiro con arco (lo que le ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo) y joven que era se iba por ahí con su amiga Elenshael y 'algunos colegas más', como su hijo los llamaba. No recibía quejas de él y tampoco le hablaba de sus preocupaciones, por lo que Thranduil dedujo que era un chico feliz, y que no le necesitaba a él par los mimos y caricias que recibía antes, de niño.  
  
Y bien, como iba diciendo, la primavera había renacido. Los dedos de Yavanna habían rozado los bosques, campos, jardines y praderas del Reino de los Elfos en el Gran Bosque Verde, extendiendo su bendición. Flores habían brotado por doquier, y las hayas habían florecido tanto que los Elfos se frotaban las manos esperando una buena temporada de frutos en otoño. Thranduil caminaba bajo el sol resplandeciente, sus cabellos dorados brillando como el mithril y los diamantes. No llevaba corona, y vestía con ropas comunes, aunque de lejos cualquiera notaría que pertenecía a la nobleza. Llevaba un ramo de flores en sus manos. Atravesó solo sus jardines y entró en un prado de flores silvestres. A esa hora del día todos los pétalos yacían abiertos hacia el sol, y las había de todos los colres y tamaños: blancas, azules marinas, rosas magenta, lilas, con rayas o manchadas... algunas eran como campanas, otras de grandes pétalos redondos, y otras de incontables pétalos alargados y pequeños; algunas flores eran tan pequeñas como hormigas y otras eran grandes como el dedo gordo del pie; las había dispersas y solitarias, y otras muchas conjuntas formando como alfombras o tapices en la hierba; pero fueran como fueran, todas las flores de ése prado colorido eran hermosas.  
  
Al fin, en el centro del prado, Thranduil se detuvo junto a un montículo en el que había dos grandes piedras de mármol, una al lado de la otra, con runas élficas talladas, tengwar. Esto decía en una de ellas:  
  
ARÂN OROPHER, I 1000 - II 3434  
A  
BERÊTH PALÚRE, I 1012 - III 1  
  
FËA HAITHA NA MANDOS A RADO SIDH  
  
En la otra piedra se leían las siguientes palabras.  
  
BERÊTH UNDÓMEÄREL, I 578 - III 71  
  
HIRO HE HÎDH AB 'WANATH  
  
Cuidadosamente, Thranduil dejó el ramo de flores frente las dos lápidas. Ese día se cumplían 1977 años de la muerte de su padre Oropher, el primer rey de los Elfos de la Floresta del Norte. Thranduil se quedó silencioso mirando las lápidas. Entonces se arrodilló y cerró los ojos, murmurando su oración. Inconscientemente una de sus manos acariciaba la lápida de sus padres; con los dedos tocó las runas de OROPHER, suavemente y con sumo cuidado, como si temiera dañarlas con el contacto.   
  
Sintió un escalofrío y la mano le tembló. La imagen de su padre acababa de cruzar por delante de sus ojos. Le acaba de ver tal y como le vio por última vez en vida, o debería decirse en el linde de la muerte. Thranduil se encontró en los Campos Gladios, vio como una flecha orca le había atravesado el hombro a su padre, y como una de esas endemoniadas criaturas de Mordor le hundió el filo de la espada en el vientre desprotegido.   
  
Thranduil cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de contener las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos y amenazaban con caer. Quería alejar esos oscuros recuerdos, esconderlos en un rincón de su mente de donde no volvieran a salir para atormentarle, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano. Cerraba los ojos, pero sentía como si los tuviera abiertos al pasado, y vio como tomaba a su padre caído en brazos. El rostro de Oropher había palidecido terriblemente. Las manos de Thranduil se mancharon con la sangre que manaba a chorros de la herida mortal. Los labios del Rey Oropher se movieron, como intentado decir algo, pero no salieron palabras sino un río sangre que manchó sus labios de rojo carmesí. Entonces su cuerpo enfrió y los ojos azules se dilataron y su luz en ellas se extinguió; fue entonces cuando Thranduil supo que el espíritu de su padre había hecho su viaje a las Estancias de Mandos.  
  
Thranduil se tambaleó hacia adelante y se lamentó aferrado a la lápida, justo como lo hizo 1977 años atrás aferrado al cuerpo sin vida de su padre, en medio del peligro en el campo de batalla. Las lágrimas de Thranduil bañaron las runas tengwar. Desde más allá del ancho Mar, en Mandos, Oropher sintió esas lágrimas en su rostro, y supo que su hijo estaba llorando por él.  
  
Suavemente y muy silenciosamente el Rey Elfo comenzó a cantar un lamento, y el sonido del viento soplando entre los pétalos de las flores y la hierba del prado era como lamento también, por lo que parecía que las flores y la hierba lloraban compasivas del Rey Elfo.  
  
Thranduil no supo decir cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, abrazado a la gran piedra, llorando y cantando, mas cuando sintió una gentil mano estrecharle el hombro, cesó el lamento y abrió los ojos para volverse a su amigo Elenmenel, quien le miraba con ojos comprensivos.  
  
"_Laer lín matha faeren, mellon nin._"  
  
Thranduil le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. Saëra también estaba allí, y juntos se encaminaron de vuelta al palacio subterráneo. Thranduil se sintió aliviado por la compañía de sus buenos amigos. Tan buenos amigos eran que se habían acordado de hoy y le habían buscado para ofrecerle su compañía en este día tan duro. Elenmenel le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo mientras caminaban. El contacto curó las penas de Thranduil, quien devolvió el gesto de amistad y se relajó. Tanto se relajó que no oyó lo que sus dos amigos le estaban diciendo.  
  
"¿Thranduil? ¿Sigues aquí, o te has ido?" - rió Saëra.  
  
El Rey Elfo recuperó los sentidos y se volvió confuso. "¿Qué? ¿Decíais algo?"  
  
Elenmenel le sonrió. "Decía que hoy es un día muy importante para nuestros hijos. No debemos demorarnos y llegar apunto para la prueba. Nos necesitan a su lado."  
  
El Elfo estaba hablando de la prueba que se realiza cada diez años en la que sólo compiten los arqueros más bien preparados y seguros de sí mismos. Era una dura prueba, y quienes las superaban eran premiados con su primer aljaba de flechas echas por las manos de los grandes maestros. Estas flechas eran mucho más rápidas y mortales que las hechas por otras manos comunes, y alcanzaban más largas distancias, hasta 250 yardas (como mucho un joven arquero lograba hacer sus flechas recorrer una distancia de 190 yardas, pero eso como mucho; la mayoría no pasaban de las 130). Un verdadero arquero del Gran Bosque Verde siempre llevaba la ansiada aljaba y las flechas de plumas verdes colgando en su espalda.  
  
Legolas y Elenshael practicaban el tiro con arco desde muy jóvenes; desde que tuvieron edad para tomar un arco. En los últimos años se habían entrenado más duramente que nunca, pues ansiaban participar en la prueba y conseguir la aljaba. El momento había llegado por fin. Legolas y Elenshael participarían este año, pues no les gustaba la idea de esperar diez años más, por más bien preparados que estuvieran para ese entonces.  
  
"Yo... temo que no podré asistir." - dijo Thranduil, bajando la mirada apenado y avergonzado. Elenmenel y Saëra abrieron mucho los ojos.  
  
"¿Cómo? ¿Y Legolas está de acuerdo con eso?"  
  
Thranduil negó con la cabeza. "Aun no se lo he dicho."  
  
"¿Y esperas en el último momento para decírselo? Ay, Legolas se va a llevar un gran disgusto." - dijo Saëra gravemente - "¿Estás seguro que, sea cual sea la cosa que tienes que hacer, no puede esperar un día más?"  
  
"Completamente." - respondió Thranduil - "¿Recordáis la asamblea con el gobernador de Esgaroth y el Dáin de Erebor que se iba a realizar el mes que viene? Pues por razones de las que yo no he sido informado ha sido adelantada para la semana que viene, y aun tengo que prepararlo todo. Los consejeros están como locos y no me dejan en paz." - Thranduil suspiró, indignado - "Sé que es un día muy importante para Legolas, y en serio que me encantaría estar ahí con él, para ver como recibe su aljaba, pero de verdad que no puedo. A demás, no creo que se lo tome tan mal; se está haciendo un hombre y ya no me necesita."  
  
Elenmenel y Saéra no estaban muy de acuerdo con eso, pero no dijeron nada.  
  
  
Desde lejos ya oyeron las llamadas de su hijos, quienes les estaban esperando impacientes sobre el puente que cruza el Río del Bosque. Les vieron venir corriendo hacia ellos, los dos con sus arcos en mano y con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
  
"¡Rápido, sólo queda media hora para que empiece la prueba! ¡Todo el mundo está en el campo de tiro!" - dijo Legolas, quien aferraba fuerte su arco. Estaba claro que los nervios le carcomían.  
  
"¡Sí! ¡Debemos llegar cuanto antes y prepararnos!" - añadió Elenshael, no menos nerviosa. Los tres Elfos rieron suavemente.  
  
"¡Tranquilizáos! ¡No vamos a llegar antes si vamos con prisas! Ahora mismo nos iremos." - respondieron los padres de Elenshael. Entonces y antes de partir echaron una mirada a Thranduil, quien comprendió lo que significaba. El Rey Elfo dio un paso hacia su hijo.  
  
"Legolas, escucha, hoy estoy muy ocupado, así que te irás con ellos..." - Thranduil iba a desearle buena suerte a su hijo, pero cuando vio la cara de espanto y disgusto de éste, las palabras se le atragantaron.  
  
"¿Qué?" - balbuceó Legolas - "¿Como que estás ocupado? Me prometiste-"  
  
"Yo no te prometí nada, Legolas." - respondió el rey, autoritario - "Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer que no puede esperar-"  
  
"¿Trabajo?" - le interrumpió Legolas, alzando la voz - "¿Es que consideras tu trabajo más importante que mi prueba? ¡Llevo años esperando este día! ¡Y quería que tú estuvieras allí, a mi lado!"  
  
"¡Por si no lo recuerdas yo soy rey de éste bosque y tengo deberes más importantes que... asistir a una prueba de tiro con arco!"  
  
Aquellas palabras tomaron a Legolas por sorpresa. "¡Todo lo que tienes son deberes! ¡Te pasas el día encerrado en tu estudio con tu vino y tus piedras preciosas o con esos... malditos consejeros! ¡Me he estado entrenando día a día para este momento! ¡Y tú no vienes... ¿por qué tienes trabajo que hacer?!"  
  
Thranduil sintió su sangre hervir en las venas. Ya tenía suficiente de ésto. "¡¿Cómo te atreves a responderle así a tu padre?! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a levantarme la voz, jovencito, o tú tampoco asistirás a esa prueba!"  
  
Thranduil lo había dicho sin pensar, dejándose llevar por la furia, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo bajo que había golpeado a su hijo. Legolas se quedó silencioso e inmóvil de repente. Elenmenel, Saëra y Elenshael estaban cabizbajos y parecían contener el aliento. Cuando Legolas volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba herida y debilitada.  
  
"Esto no es una simple prueba... Es mi deseo, mi futuro... Es muy importante para mí."  
  
Dicho ésto el joven Elfo le volvió la espalda a su padre y se fue rápidamente. Thranduil se quedó paralizado, con los pies pegados al suelo. ¿Eran lágrimas lo que había visto en los ojos de su hijo? ¡Imposible! ¡Hacía años y años que su hijo no derramaba una sola lágrima! Debía haberse confundido...  
  
Elenshael le echó una mirada al rey y salió tras Legolas. Elenmel y Saëra levantaron la mirada.  
  
"¿Estás seguro de ésto? ¿No podrías dejarlo pasar y venir con nosotros?" - le preguntaron. Thranduil negó con la cabeza.  
  
"Lo siento, no puedo. Mas os estaría eternamente agradecido si... diérais ánimos a mi hijo y le apoyarais de mi parte."  
  
"Puedes contar con ello. Sin embargo no es lo mismo el apoyo de un padre que el de unos amigos."  
  
Cuando Elenmenel y Saëra se hubieron ido, Thranduil aun estaba de pie en el mismo sitio, pensando en lo que le acababan de decir.  
  
  
  
Legolas, su amiga Elenshael y los padres de ella, habían llegado al campo de tiro, que estaba abarrotado de jóvenes arqueros impacientes y nerviosos. Legolas observó sus rostros uno por uno. Les conocía a todos de vista; con alguno había hablado antes, pero de amigos Legolas sólo tenía unos cuantos, y hasta donde él sabía ninguno de ellos iba a competir este año.  
  
Vio que muchos de los jóvenes Elfos se estaban preparando, comprobando que la cuerda de su arco estaba bien tensada, observando detenidamente las distintas dianas que había a la vista, buscando consejo en Elfos que ya habían conseguido la aljaba de flechas oscuras de plumas verdes en su juventud. Otros de los participantes estrechaban sus arcos entre sus manos y se aferraban a sus padres, quienes sonreían y les decían palabras de consuelo y de ánimos.   
  
"No te preocupes, Celegorn" - le decía un padre a su hijo, a quien le temblaban las piernas pero sin embargo brillaba una llama de entusiasmo y decisión en sus ojos. - "Relájate y no pienses en si fallarás o ganarás la aljaba; tan sólo respira hondo y suelta la flecha, como siempre lo haces. Tu madre y yo estaremos aquí por si nos necesitas. Y recuerda: concéntrate sólo en el manejo de tu arco y en la diana."  
  
"Gracias, ada, nana. ¡Os quiero a los dos!"- respondió el Elfo sonriente.  
  
Legolas sintió una punzada en el corazón. Todo el mundo tenía a su padres ahí, para apoyarles, y él era el único que estaba sólo. ¿Y si algo salía mal y fallaba? ¿Y si no lograba concentrarse y la flecha no alcanzaba la diana? ¿Y si quedaba en ridículo delante de los demás arqueros y sus familiares? Legolas se hacía estas y muchas otras preguntas igual de desfallecentes. Si tan sólo su padre estuviera allí para decirle unas palabras.... lo que sea, cualquier cosa que le dijera le ayudaría a relajarse. Legolas tembló ligeramente, de tristeza y nervios mezclándose en una muy desagradable sensación. Thranduil ni siquiera le había deseado buena suerte...  
  
Junto a él Saëra y Elenmenel habían compartido unas palabras con Elenshael, quien al terminar les abrazó. Ahora bien, la mujer Elfa vio el desaliento en el rostro de Legolas, y se acercó a él.  
  
"Ay, Legolas, sé que no creerás lo que te voy a decir, pero tu padre quería venir a verte; créeme, puedo jurártelo."  
  
Legolas no respondió. Se enfurruñó.  
  
"Es verdad, Legolas." - habló Elenmenel - "Tu padre es el Rey y tiene muchos más deberes que nosotros, y es desagradable decirte ésto, pero sus deberes son más importantes de lo que piensas." - el hombre suspiró - "Debes comprenderle."  
  
Legolas asintió con no muchas ganas.  
  
"¡Vamos, anímate!" - le sonrieron la pareja - "Eres muy buen arquero, Legolas. ¡Seguro que no tendrás problema alguno! ¡Piensa en lo orgulloso que estará tu padre cuando vulevas a casa con la aljaba! ¡Incluso se arrepentirá de no haber estado aquí para verlo!"  
  
"Mas si fallo estará avegonzado de mí, y se alegrará de no haber venido para ver mi fracaso y quedar en ridículo." - respondió Legolas con un hilo de voz.  
  
"¡Ay, Legolas! ¡No seas así! Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes." - le dijo Elenmenel, tomándole por los hombros y mirándole a los ojos - "Estás enfadado con él; por eso hablas así. Pero no te preocupes y olvida la discusión con tu padre. Ya verás como todo saldrá bien."  
  
Tras intercambiar unas palabras más Elenmenel y Saëra se dirigieron al lugar destinado a los espectadores. Desde allí se podían ver claramente toda la competición. Muchos de los padres de los participantes habían tomado su asiento, pues sería pronto que daría comienzo a las pruebas.   
  
Legolas y Elenshael se unieron a los demás arqueros. El príncipe Elfo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando entre el gentío vio llegar a un Elfo alto y robusto, de cabellos negros como la pez y resplandecientes como la noche estrellada. Aquel Elfo no era otro que Tavaro, y se estaba abriendo pasa hacia donde se hallaba nuestro Elfo. Legolas suspiró, abatido. _El que faltaba,_ se dijo, mirando de un lado a otro buscando un camino de escapatoria que le permitiera escabullirse y librarse del mal encuentro. Pero de todos modos ya era demasiado tarde; Tavaro le había visto y se dirigía directamente hacia él.  
  
Legolas respiró hondo y alzó la cabeza, fijando sus ojos azules en los grises del otro, pues ese día no le daría a Tavaro el placer de mostrarle su temor y descontento. Dejó de sentirse valiente cuando vió que los amigos de Tavaro también le acompañaban, y le estaban mirando con su típica sonrisa malévola.  
  
Tavaro dio un último paso plantándose frente a Legolas. Legolas se vio obligado a alzar los ojos, pues el otro era más alto. Cuando el Elfo moreno habló, su voz le sonó a Legolas tan repulsiva como siempre.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí, nenaza? En esta competición sólo participan los mejores arqueros. Bueno, que importa; te habrán echado para las semifinales. Seguramente no pases de las eliminatórias."   
  
Legolas no respondió. Miró fijamente al otro con ojos furiosos.  
  
"¡Mirad! ¡Parece que esta mañana la princesita se ha levantado de muy mal humor!"  
  
"¿Qué te pasa, princesita? ¿No te alegras de vernos?" Se burlaron los demás.   
  
"No, yo sé exactamente porqué está tan enfadado hoy." - dijo Tavaro, como hablando a sus amigos pero sin dejar de mirar a Legolas - "Su padre no ha venido, como era de esperar. Después de todo, siendo rey, sería vergonzoso para él presentarse aquí y ver con sus propios ojos el fracaso de su hijo. ¡Me compadezco de él! Porque dentro de unas horas la princesita habrá manchado su nombre. ¡Mejor quedarse en su estudio con una botella de vino Dorwin antes que estar aquí contigo!"  
  
Estas palabras golpearon a Legolas muy hondo y le hicieron hervir la sangre en sus venas. Justo entonces Elenshael intervino.  
  
"¿Por qué no os largáis y le dejáis en paz?"  
  
Tavaro y sus amigos se rieron. "¿Dejas a tu chica hablar por tí?" - dijo Tavaro a Legolas, y volviendose a Elenshael le habló bruscamente - "¡Lárgate y no te metas donde no debes!"  
  
Tavaro trató de empujar a un lado a Elenshael, pero Legolas se interpuso y empujó al Elfo. "¡No le pongas la mano encima, _yrchion_!"  
  
Las cosas podrían haber acabado mal, pero afortunadamente y en el momento en que Tavaro daba un paso en frente y tomaba a Legolas por el cuello de sus ropas verdes, llegó un hombre Elfo de claros cabellos castaños y ojos verdes como la hierba del prado.  
  
"¿Qué estáis haciendo, chicos? Si los maestros se enteran de ésto podrían expulsaros inmediatamente." - la voz de Sirion (pues así se llamaba el Elfo) sonaba severa y autoritaria.  
  
Tavaro soltó de inmediato a Legolas y se apartó. Sus amigos ya comenzaban a marcharse.  
  
Sirion tomó getilmente a Legolas y Elenshael de la cintura y les indicó que le acompañaran. Cuando ya se alejaban, Legolas echó una mirada atrás, a Tavaro, quien se había quedado ahí solo. El Elfo moreno aun tenía unas últimas palabras para él.  
  
"_Hû úgaun!_  
  
  
Legolas y Elenshael se quedaron con Sirion, su hijo Dîndîr, y otros Elfos que estaban ahí para pedir consejo a Sirion, pues era uno de los mejores arqueros del Gran Bosque Verde. Sirion era un hombre simpático y a pesar de haber mostrado su rudeza a Tavaro era un hombre a quien le gustaba bromear y continuamente se comportaba como un niño. Con sus palabras y bromas les hizo reír un rato, y así se relajaron y olvidaron por completo la prueba. Incluso Legolas olvidó durante ese tiempo la discusión con su padre y rió. A diferencia de Sirion, su hijo Dîndîr era un joven tímido, por lo que le costaba relacionarse con los demás y no contaba con verdaderos amigos. A Legolas sin embargo le caía bien Dîndîr, porque era bueno y amable con él, y si lograbas mantener una conversación con él te podía contar cosas fascinantes, y te hablaba de la música y de la poesía como algo maravilloso y de ensueño.  
  
Sirion les estaba contando un par de anécdotas graciosas de el día en que él realizó la prueba (como la flecha descontrolada que le dio en el trasero a un pobre Elfo despistado), cuando un Elfo delgado y rubio apareció bufando de cansancio porque había estado corriendo.  
  
"¡Los maestros ya vienen!" - les anució éste. Aquello significaba que la prueba estaba apunto de empezar. Una vez los maestros se hubieran sentado, se explicarían las reglas y se llamarían a los participantes uno por uno. Entonces la prueba daría comienzo.   
  
Al oír ésto los jóvenes arqueros dieron un pequeño salto y un grito. Sirion rió.  
  
"¡Tranquilos, chicos! ¡Q-Qué no cunda el pánico! ¡Aah!" - exclamó, fingiendo estar tanto o más nervioso que ellos, temblando frenéticamente. - "¡E-Estad tranquilos y relajáos, como yo!"  
  
Los otros rieron, y ahora más decididos que antes tomaron sus arcos.  
  
  
  
  
Balrog of Altena: Como era de esperar me he vuelto a alargar demasiado en el cap y voy a tener que dividirlo en dos. Tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo para saber que hará Thranduil, como le irá a Legolas la prueba, y una parte de humor que esperaba poder escribir ya en este capítulo. *suspiro* bueno, si me dejáis muchos reviews puede que me dé prisa en escribir el próximo ^_~  
  
  
~ Uialwen: Hola wapa! Com va s'escola? anims que ja acabas! Que t'ha semblat en Legolas adolescent? Ai que aquest fic esta apunt de acabar! ;_; me fa pena acabarlo perque aquest és es meu primer fic que ha tingut éxit. Una pregunta: quin d'es teus fics ha tingut més exit? només curiositat... ^_^  
  
~ Usagi-cha: XD pues tienes razón con eso del Rey León! No me acordaba, en serio! XDY me ha quedado exactamente igual! voy a tener que cambiarlo... ¡no, es igual, me gusta así! Seguramente solo tú, como fan de el Rey León, te has dado cuenta de ése detalle XD ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
~ VaniaHepskins: Aiya! ¿Tienes imágenes de chibi Legolas? ¡Ay, quiero verlas! :-) yo tengo dos imagenes encantadoras de el pequeño Legolas en brazos de su papi. si quieres te las mando por e-mail. Parece que pronto terminarás con tu fic, yo también terminaré éste pronto; calcula que tendrá 10 capitulos en total. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
~ Brazgirl: I want to spank that Tavaro little bum too! ^_^ I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. ¡Agradezco mucho tu opinión! So, you only studied Spanish for two years? Spanish is a very difficult language, I hope that you have no problems reading my story. I'm so very thankful that you try hard to read it.  
I feel like reading another chapter of yours soon! but well, I understand that professors can be annoying... Curse them and their projects! Grr!  
Have a good day, mellon!  
  
~ Ieliania Greenleaf: Aiya! bueno, la canción no me la inventé yo; la encontré en una página web, pero yo le puse tres o cuatro pequeños cambios para que se relacionara con Undómeärel. ¿bonita, verdad? Si tuviera tiempo las escribiría yo misma, pero con sólo escribir dos frases en qwenya ya estoy dos horas...XD ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
~ Forfirith: ^_^¡Gracias! Espero que no te haya disgustado el hecho de que Legolas ya no sea niño. Pero trataré de hace los capítulos de Legolas mayor igual de buenos. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
~ txiri: ¿Qué tal, mellon? Ai, tus preguntas se verán respondidas en el próximo cap, o más tarde. Me alegro que te gustara la historia. Si la gente las disfruta me dan ánimos de escribir, aunque no confío mucho en mi talento ^_^ sigue leyéndola, por favor. Muchísimas gracias por tu review :-)  
  
  
  
* Tengwar = Letras (Qwenya)  
  
* Oropher = Alta haya  
_  
* _Palúre = seno (Qwenya)_  
_  
* Fëa haitha na Mandos a rado sidh = [Que] sus almas lleguen a Mandos y encuentren paz (Sindarin)  
  
* Arân Oropher a Berêth Luithuren = Rey Oropher y Reina Luithuren (Sindarin)  
_  
* _Hiro he hîdh ab 'wanath = [Que] encuentre paz después de la muerte. (Sindarin. "He" = "Ella")  
  
* Laer lín matha faeren = Tu canción me llega al corazón.  
  
* Yrchion = Hijo de orcos.  
  
* Hû úgaun! = Perro cobarde._  
  
_* Dîndîr = El Silencioso/Hombre Silencioso (Silent One) (Sindarin)  



	6. Y también un mal día para Thranduil

**   
El tesoro de Thranduil.  
  
  
**_Capítulo 5to: Y también un mal día para Thranduil.  
_  
  
Thranduil el Rey Elfo no se sentía lo que se dice 'bien'. De lo contrario, estaba malhumorado, con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, y los consejeros no dejaban de hundirle de papeles para firmar y no callaban un instante. A pesar de eso Thranduil no les culpaba, porque sabía que ellos estaban tan estresados y malhumorados como él.   
  
Aquel estaba siendo un día horrible para él. Había empezado mal por la mañana temprano cuando se levantó sin ánimos y visitó las tumbas de sus seres queridos. Segundo, no había podido asistir a la importante prueba de su hijo, todo para quedarse en su estudio, ajetreado. Y por añadidura había tenido una discusión con su hijo. Aquello era lo que más le apenaba de todo. A demás, tenía el presentimiento que el día iba empeorar.  
  
A su lado estaban los tres consejeros encargados de aconsejar y organizar todo cuanto discursos, parlamentos, etc. Es decir, eran los encargados de que Thranduil no metiera la pata en una deliberación con los superiores de otros pueblos. También se encargaban de escribir sus discursos, algo que a Thranduil no le gustaba, porque cuando hablaba con su pueblo prefería hacerlo con sus propias palabras, en lugar de seguir la letra escrita en un trozo de pergamino; aunque agradecía su ayuda cuando se trataba de una reunión con el Dáin de Erebor: los Enanos son unas gentes difíciles de tratar y de negociar, y a demás son de duro temperamento, por lo que es muy fácil soltar demasiado la lengua y hacerlos enfadar, o insultarlos sin intención.  
  
El Dáin de Erebor y el Gobernador de Esgaroth eran aliados del Gran Bosque Verde. Una vez al año realizaban esta asamblea, con la finalidad de pagar los impuestos (el Rey Elfo compraba el vino de Esgaroth y metales y piedras preciosas de los Enanos, a demás de contratarlos para construir y hacer reformas en su reino), y para asegurar el bienestar de los tres pueblos: hablaban de las bajas causadas por ataques de wargos u orcos y de como prever o poner fin a esos ataques, renovaciones de los caminos de comunicación entre ellos, etc. Hace veinte años por ejemplo hubo una plaga en Esgaroth que destruyó sus cultivos y mucha gente enfermó, por lo que el Dáin y Thranduil les ofrecieron reservas de comida, y los Elfos del Bosque enviaron a sus curanderos, salvando muchas vidas mortales. Como veis esa no era una simple reunión de peces gordos, sino una importante asamblea. Si se había adelantado tanto tiempo eso sólo significaba una cosa: los Enanos o los Hombres del Lago estaban en problemas que requerían ayuda inmediata. Por eso los consejeros se veían obligados a estresar a su rey.  
  
Las voces de los tres consejeros resonaban en sus oídos, más Thranduil no les escuchaba a ellos, sino a la vocecita que una y otra vez repetía aquellas palabras de Legolas en su cabeza. _¡LLevo años esperando éste día! ¡Y quería que estuvieras ahí, a mi lado!  
  
_Thranduil se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos fuerte. A su lado los consejeros seguían hablando, no dándose cuenta de su malestar, mas para Thranduil sus voces parecían estar lejanas, en otro mundo. La otra voz en su cabeza era más intensa._  
  
_ _ Esto no es una simple prueba... Es mi deseo, mi futuro... Es muy importante para mí._   
Para ese entonces los consejeros se dieron cuenta que algo no iba bien con su rey. El rostro de Thranduil tenía como una mueca de dolor. Había palidecido, pero de su frente caían gotas de sudor.  
  
_Esto no es una simple prueba... Es muy importante para mí._  
  
"¿Se encuentra bien, mi Señor?"  
  
_¡Quería que estuvieras ahí, a mi lado!_  
  
De repente, Thranduil se puso en pie con estrépito, dejando a los tres consejeros boquiabiertos. El Rey Elfo tenía muy mal aspecto.  
  
"Les ruego me disculpen, caballeros, volveré en seguida. Voy a refrescarme un poco."  
  
Diciendo esto Thranduil se dio media vuelta y salió del estudio sin antes esperar una respuesta por parte de los consejeros, y murmurando "Necesito respirar aire libre..." Varios Elfos le siguieron con la mirada, extrañados; uno que acababa de llegar portando papeles que debían ser leídos y firmados por el rey inmediatamente para poder ser enviados, se quedó preguntándose que haría ahora él con tanto papeleo sin firmar en sus manos.  
  
Thranduil se dirigió rápidamente a sus aposentos, entró, cerró la puerta con llave, y tomando agua de la jarra limpia-manos en la mesita de noche se empapó la cara. Notó que la frente le ardía, como si tuviera fiebre, mas el agua fresca le ayudó. Respiró hondo y se secó el rostro. Sabía que debía volver cuanto antes al trabajo, y disculparse por su forma de haberse marchado. Pero no podía, aun no.  
  
Se tumbó en su cama con un suspiro, estiró los brazos y cerró los ojos. Hacía al menos dos horas que la prueba había empezado. Aproximadamente concluiría en una hora. Para ése entonces ya se habían realizado las pruebas eliminatórias, y ya habían empezado las rondas. Probablemente estuvieran en las semifinales. Las finales y decisivas constaban de una sola prueba y la más difícil de todas. Sólo los arqueros llegaban ahí y superaban esa prueba, eran galardonados con la preciada aljaba y las flechas negras.  
  
Thranduil gimió. No podía quitarse a Legolas de la cabeza. Ese era uno de esos momentos en los que echaba de menos al pequeño Elfo rubio de azules ojos saltones remilgón, que le llamaba 'ada' y a quien podía besar, abrazar, sostener y mimar. Era algo que con el tiempo había aceptado: que Legolas se estaba haciendo mayor y ya no era el mismo niño pequeño e inofensivo que necesitaba grandes cuidados. Pero eso era algo que al Rey Elfo le costaba aceptar.  
  
Thranduil recordaba con cariño las muchas veces en las que el pequeño Legolas se había metido en su cama por las noches, y el le cantaba o le contaba cuentos, pero sobretodo le hablaba de sus abuelos y de su madre, que era muy linda. Thrandul abrió los ojos, su mirada perdida hacia el techo de la habitación. Se acordaba de la vez que él, de joven, se había presentado a la misma prueba que su hijo estaba teniendo en aquellos momentos. Recordaba que estaba muy nervioso, y que su padre Oropher no pudo asistir, algo que le dolió mucho y por lo que odió a su padre durante mucho tiempo. Por suerte para él su madre sí asistió, y ella fue quien le dio los ánimos y la confianza necesarias que le ayudaron a ganar la aljaba y las flechas. Los labios de Thranduil se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa, recordando lo bien que se sintió al sentir el contacto del ansiado premio entre sus manos, y cuando volvió a casa no le dijo nada a su padre porque estaba enfadado con él, mas el Rey Oropher salió corriendo de su estudio para recibirle, y al verle con la aljaba le abrazó fuerte y le dijo unos palabras que no olvidó nunca.  
  
"_Estoy orgulloso de ti, Thranduil, ion nîn. Muy orgulloso._"  
  
Thranduil se puso en pie rápidamente. Estaba completamente decidido: no se iba a perder la prueba de su hijo. Ni pensarlo.  
  
Se cambió de ropa con prisas, tomó una capa en la que se envolvió, y salió de sus aposentos con la intención de escabullirse y llegar sin ser visto al campo de tiro. Cuando pasó por delante de su estudio se encontró con los consejeros, hablando y esperándole en la puerta. Thranduil siguió caminando con naturalidad y con el rostro oculto bajo la capucha verde de la capa, mechones de sus cabellos dorados cayendo libres fuera de la capucha. Los consejeros no le reconocieron, ni siquiera le miraron, y Thranduil sonrió y respiró tranquilo cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina, alejándose de su vista. Aceleró el paso.  
  
__   
Elenmenel y Saëra estaban sentados, mirando muy concentrados como acontecía cada una de las diferentes pruebas a superar. Su hija Elenshael y Legolas, el hijo de su mejor amigo, habían superado sin problemas las eliminatorias. Las primeras rondas habían sido las más estresantes, pues aun estaban nerviosos y tanto Elenmenel como Saëra notaron que los dos arqueros tenían problemas en concentrarse con su objetivo. Así como habían dejado atrás cada ronda, Legolas y Elenshael se habían ido tranquilizando poco a poco, pues estaban aprendiendo a confiar en sí mismos y en sus aptitudes.  
  
No se percataron de la figura envuelta en una capa verde, que se sentó a su lado.  
  
"¿Como va la cosa?" - preguntó el Elfo de la capa.  
  
Elenmenel le respondió a la voz, sin apartar la vista de lo que sucedía en el campo de tiro. "Acaban de concluir las semifinales, pronto van a... ¿Thranduil?"  
  
Reconociendo por fin la voz que les había hablado, Elenmenel y Saëra se volvieron con los ojos muy abiertos al Elfo de la capa, quien se quitó la capucha descubriendo unos hermosos cabellos rubios resplandecientes y un rostro bello que sonreía. Thranduil se llevó un dedo a los carnosos labios pidiéndoles silencio, y les guiñó un ojo.  
  
"Me he escapado del trabajo." - dijo, a lo que sus dos queridos amigos respondieron con una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad. El rostro de Thranduil se volvió entonces serio - "¿Cómo le va a Legolas?" - preguntó, buscando con sus ojos siempre azules a su hijo, allí abajo, en el campo de tiro. Le vio junto a Elenshael, con rostro serio, hablando con ella y acariciando su arco negro. Viéndole así le recordó a su difunta esposa, tan parecido a ella era, y quiso salir corriendo para abrazarle y pedirle perdón. Se quedó donde estaba porque sabía que aquello no era una buena idea, por más tentador que fuera.  
  
"Muy bien. Ha superado todas la pruebas. Ahora comienzan la final. Elenshael también ha llegado."  
  
"¿Tan pronto empieza la final?" - exclamó Thranduil, arrepentido de haberse perdido todas las pruebas - "Están yendo muy rápido este año, ¿no?"  
  
"Así es." - respondió Saëra, - "Muchos arqueros han sido eliminados. Son pocos los que han llegado a la final. Entre ellos están Silinde Gildorion, Dîndîr Sirionion y Tavaro Habarion."  
  
Thranduil asintió. Conocía a Silinde, pues como su padre aspiraba a ser centinela y guardar las fronteras del bosque. Algunos se habrían sorprendido de que un chico tímido y amante del arte como Dîndîr hubiera llegado a la final, pero Thranduil no se sorprendió, pues era el hijo de Sirion, uno de su mejores guerreros. Y Tavaro... bueno, le conocía, mas no le tenía mucho aprecio. No se le había olvidado que de niños él y Legolas no se llevaban bien, y cuando crecieron y se distanció de Legolas creyó que esos dos ya habían solucionado sus diferencias. Pero al parecer no fue así, porque un buen día Thranduil recibió a su hijo con el labio partido a causa de una pelea que, efectivamente, había tenido con ese joven.  
  
Thranduil, Elenmenel y Saëra vieron como el primer participante era llamado para la última y decisiva prueba. Mientras el joven arquero se preparaba, uno de los Maestros explicaba en voz alta para el público en qué consistiría tal prueba: Ésta trataba del tiro con arco a caballo. Los arqueros tomarían sus caballos y cabalgarían dando ls vuelta al campo a toda velocidad. Una vez se hallaran en la primera curva, se lanzaría una diana al aire, que debía ser alcanzada en el centro por dos flechas paralelas. Casi en seguida aparecería otra diana que colgaría de las ramas de un árbol en la siguiente curva. En el centro de aquella diana habría una flecha ya clavada. El arquero debía hacer que su flecha atravesara por la mitad a la otra. Sin embargo, aquella última diana volvería a ocultarse tan pronto como había aparecido. Tras la última curva y de vuelta al punto de partida, varias dianas móviles estaban situadas a una distancia de cinco segundos entre ellas. Esta prueba requería rapidez, concentración y agilidad extremas.  
  
Tan pronto como el joven Elfo puso su montura al galope, los espectadores y demás participantes contuvieron el aliento. El arquero tomó la velocidad que debía de su caballo, sacó dos flechas de su aljaba y las tensó en su arco. Llegó a la curva y apareció volando una diana que había sido lanzada por uno de los maestros arqueros. Su arco silbó. Las flechas llegaron a su destino, mas Thranduil, con sus penetrantes ojos de Elfo, vio que una de las dos flechas se había desviado ligeramente (probablemente causado por no sostenerla correctamente entre los dedos en el momento de ser disparada) y se clavó en el borde de la diana, no el en centro. Primer fallo. Entonces, cayó la segunda diana, colgando de un árbol. El joven arquero a penas había tenido tiempo de mantener el caballo en rumbo y tensar otra flecha, pero la soltó, y dio en el blanco justo en el momento en que estaba subiendo para perderse en el follaje. Por desgracia el tiro dio justo debajo de la flecha clavada en la diana, no en ella, pues había soltado demasiado tarde. Segundo fallo. Tras pasar la segunda curva y yendo en línea recta, se hallaban las últimas dianas. Esta fue la parte en la que el joven tuvo menos problemas. Su mano se movía rápido y dio en el centro de todas y cada una de ellas. Sin embargo, en el primer par de dianas, su caballo había reducido la marcha, por lo que esas dos contaron como fallidas. Tercer fallo.  
  
El joven arquero no consiguió el premio aquel año, mas al descender de su cabalgadura fue recibido con un cariñoso abrazo por parte de sus sus padres, quienes estaban orgullosos de que hubiera llegado tan lejos. Aunque el muchacho sonreía entre los besos de su madre, podía verse el disgusto en sus ojos. Hubo algunas aplausos bien merecidos para él.  
  
Thranduil saltó en su asiento y se puso en pie cuando vio que el siguiente aspirante al premio era Legolas. El príncipe tomó su caballo gris de crin blanca y lo montó. Se colocó en la salida y esperó la señal del maestro que le indicara el comienzo. De pronto Thranduil se sintió inquieto. La vez que él participó en la prueba, también se hizo la última ronda a caballo, como todos los años, sólo que los blancos eran distintos. Aquella vez, como es posible que ocurra en un acto tan peligroso, hubo un accidente: el Elfo que se cayó del caballo se rompió la nuca y murió al instante. Entonces se suspendió la prueba, pero Thranduil ya la había superado y había conseguido la aljaba. Casi todos los años ocurre algún accidente en algún momento de la prueba, aunque Thranduil no recordaba ninguno tan horrible como aquel.  
  
El Maestro alzó la mano; entonces Thranduil se percató que su hijo apretaba su arco con fuerza por un instante, en un acto de querer apartar los miedos y la desconfianza en sí mismo. El arco oscuro de tejo lo tenía Legolas en posesión desde que empezó a entrenarse para ser un gran arquero. Lo había hecho él mismo, pero su padre le ofreció su ayuda. Estaba tallado a partir de un único trozo de madera al estilo de los arcos númenóreanos, pero tenía grabado en oro un delicado dibujo de hiedra que rodeaba ambas palas. Lo hicieron de 1,50 metros de largo, como todos los arcos del Gran Bosque Verde, pues estaban hechos para disparar a distancias cortas, ya que la mayoría de veces los arqueros disparaban desde la copa de los árboles.   
  
Thranduil recordaba con cariño aquel día en que los dos juntos salieron en busca de madera adecuada, que les sirviera para hacer el arco. Se divirtieron más de lo que buscaron, pero al final la hallaron, y de vuelta a casa se disponieron a tallarla. Thranduil aun podía oir sus risas recordando como, haciendo uso de los pinceles bañados con pintura dorada como armas, padre e hijo se enfrascaron en una guerra en la que los dos salieron con los rostros y el pelo llenos de pintura, que no olía bien que digamos y les irritaba algo la piel, pero aquello no les importó, porque se estaban divirtiendo como no había hecho en mucho tiempo y como no han vuelto a hacer. Una vez Thranduil terminó de coser y atar los filamentos de la cuerda con sus largos cabellos de oro, la amarró a las palas y entregó el arco recién terminado a su hijo, quien la sostuvo con admiración y ojos chispeantes de felicidad. Los dedos del príncipe acariciaron la madera tallada y le largo de la cuerda, entre cuyos filamentos se hallaban los cabellos de su padre. Entonces le dio un fuerte abrazo al rey, juntando rostros sucios de pintura y esparciéndola en sus mejillas con el contacto.  
  
Los alegres pensamientos de Thranduil se vieron interrumpidos cuando el Maestro arquero sacudió la mano, dando la señal de partida, y Legolas, su único y más que amado hijo, puso su caballo al galope. En poco tiempo y antes de llegar a la primera curva, el caballo gris de resplandeciente crin blanca había tomado la velocidad adecuada, los cabellos dorados de su jinete removiéndose en el fuerte viento. Afortunadamente Legolas había entrenado el tiro a caballo más que nada en los últimos meses, por lo que la ventisca fresca que le silbaba en los oídos y le cegaba la vista no era algo del todo nuevo para él.  
  
Estaba apunto de llegar a la primera curva, y sus hermosos ojos élficos ya se habían acostumbrado al viento. Con unas suaves palabras y un pequeño toquecito en el lomo, el caballo dio un cuarto de giro sin reducir la velocidad de galope que llevaba. Legolas no tomaba ya las riendas, pues sus dedos debían sujetar las dos flechas en la cuerda del arco negro, por lo que aquel giro sin riendas en las que agarrase le hizo titubear, mas recuperó el equilibrio justo en el momento en que vio la primera diana ser lanzada en el aire. Alzó el arco, estrujó las flechas entre sus dedos temblorosos. Legolas se dijo a sí mismo que debía calmarse, y cesó el temblor. Sus ojos relucían ahora con seguridad. El Elfo tomó una bocanada de aire, contuvo el aliento, tensó lo más que pudo el par de flechas en la cuerda de su arco, y soltó.  
  
Poco sabía el joven Elfo que su padre el rey, quien había dicho no acudiría a la prueba, estaba allí, de pie, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos y apretando los puños, aguantando la respiración al igual que lo hacía su hijo.  
  
_"Manwë Hîr e-Sul,"_ - rezó Thranduil en esa fracción de segundo en la que las flechas eran soltadas y mantenían rumbo a la diana - "_,togo bilinn en ion nîn"  
  
__¡ZAS!  
  
_Con un penetrante silbido, las dos flechas dieron en el centro del blanco, paralelas la una a la otra. Si Thranduil hubiera tenido tiempo, seguramente habría saltado y comenzado a gritar de júbilo, pero casi al instante cayó la segunda diana. Thranduil abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa y admiración cuando vio la gran velocidad y seguridad en la que su hijo tomaba otra flecha de su aljaba, la tensaba, y disparaba, siempre manteniendo el rumbo del caballo.  
  
_¡CRAC!  
_  
Con un agudo crujido, su flecha atravesó la que estaba clavada en el centro de la diana, partiéndola exactamente por la mitad. Thranduil rió en voz alta.  
  
Entonces Legolas guió a su caballo para que girara en la siguiente curva, siempre manteniendo la velocidad correcta y uniforme. Relajándose sobre su montura, fijó su penetrante mirada en las siguientes dianas móviles, que parecían fáciles (pues se movían con lentitud), mas no era tan simple, pues disponía de cinco segundos entre diana y diana para tomar un flecha, tensar el arco, y soltar.  
  
Thranduil en verdad nunca le había visto manejar el arco, en excepción de sus primeros días de aprendiz (en los que, según recordaba, no dio ninguna diana. La mala suerte del principiante.). Por eso quedó profundamente maravillado y orgulloso de él cuando presenció aquello: Las manos de su hijo se movían veloces como el viento; los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban y endurecían al preparar la flecha para soltar, mostrando la fuerza que había ganado en ellos gracias al duro entrenamiento; los hermosos ojos azul grisáceos penetrantes y agudos; el bello rostro serio; la mirada mostrando gran concentración. Thranduil sólo podía describir con una palabra lo que estaba aconteciendo ante sus ojos: maravilloso. Supo en aquel momento que su hijo llegaría a ser un gran arquero, el mejor del bosque.  
  
Cada una de las flechas disparadas por Legolas dio en el centro del blanco. Tras la última flecha alcanzara su objetivo, comenzaron los aplausos y vítores. Legolas lo había logrado, y había conseguido una puntuación perfecta.  
  
Thranduil tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no saltar, gritar de júbilo, y echarse a correr para abrazar a su hijo. Rió suavemente imaginando la cara que pondría él si lo hiciera: Legolas nunca se mostraba cariñoso en público, y no le gustaba que su padre por su parte lo hiciera; ni siquiera le permitía un apretón de manos o el mero contacto de una mano en el hombro. Un complejo de la juventud, pensaba Thranduil en cuanto a eso.  
  
Legolas descendió de su cabalgadura e hizo una reverencia frente a los Maestros arqueros, quienes le sonreían y aplaudían. Uno de ellos (una Maestra de las más veteranas) se acercó a él, le dio la mano, y le entregó el largamente ansiado premio.   
  
La aljaba era de madera teñida y cubierta de resina, que le daba un brillo profundo y lustroso, con la boca rodeada por unas volutas doradas. En su interior había una treintena de flechas, largas (de unos 76 centímetros), robustas y pesadas, teñidas de marrón oscuro a juego con el arco y tenían unas puntas largas de caza muy agudas para penetrar mejor en la armadura y en la carne. Las aletas verdes eran plumas de faisán y los culotes estaban tallados a mano ricamente.   
  
Legolas sostuvo la aljaba entre sus manos y las inspeccionó con maravilla. Sus mejillas habían enrojecido suavemente de emoción. Y allí, entre el público, estaba el orgulloso padre, quien tenía los ojos nublados por las lágrimas y luchaba para contenerlas.   
  
A Legolas se le hizo la entrega también de las dos mitades de la fecha que había partido en la segunda diana, como recuerdo. El Elfo se inclinó otra vez, como despedida. El público le dedicó unos últimos aplausos mientras éste se retiraba. El próximo aspirante debía estar listo al fin, y Legolas corrió hacia Elenshael, quien le esperaba con los brazos abiertos, y allí se dieron un fuerte abrazo, ignorando (o no percatándose del todo) las miradas curiosas y los cuchicheos. Legolas tomó a la linda Elfa en sus fuertes brazos, la alzó de el suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, los dos riendo como niños. No muy lejos Thranduil, Elenmenel y Saëra también reían con sus hijos.  
  
Thranduil vio el momento oportuno y sin decir nada a sus dos mejores amigos tomó la capa verde, se envolvió en ella y se retiró, con la intención de acercarse a Legolas sin ser visto, ya que no podía resistirse más y su hijo daba a entender que se quedaba en el campo de tiro, esperando el turno de Elenshael.  
  
Cuando Legolas dejó que los pies de la mareada Elfa tocaran el suelo, después de tambalearse los dos un poco, se volvieron al público para saludar a los padres de ella. Estaba allí, mostrando los blancos dientes son sus enormes sonrisas, alzando los brazos en señal de victoria, a lo que ellos respondieron con el mismo gesto. Fue en ese momento cuando Elenmenel, buscando el rostro de su amigo, encontró que Thranduil había desaparecido. Elenshael, y sobre todo Legolas, seguían sonrientes ahí abajo, pues para ellos no había nada en falta. Poco sabían que Thranduil había sido testigo del acontecimiento más importante de su hijo hasta la fecha.  
  
Poco después Thranduil, encapuchado de verde, abrió su camino hasta el campo de tiro. Con la mirada buscó Thranduil y encontró a Elenshael, la hermosa Elfa de ojos almendrados y cabellos anaranjados acariciando el hocico de su corcel, y susurrándole suaves palabras. Ella se estaba preparando, pues su turno era el quinto y estaba teniendo lugar el tercero. Thranduil no necesitó buscar mucho para encontrar a quien andaba buscando tan desesperadamente. Allí, de pie en un rincón, estaba Legolas, observando el tercer participante, la aljaba colgando en su espalda.  
  
Thranduil se acercó a Legolas por detrás. Los pasos del rey eran casi imperceptibles, pero su hijo sintió la presencia de alguien, y sin espanto ni curiosidad se volvió. Vio a un hombre encapuchado que se acercaba a su lado, y cuando el recién llegado se desencapuchó y los rayos del sol le iluminaron el bello rostro y los cabellos rubios, Legolas se quedó como paralizado.  
  
Thranduil había esperado que su hijo sonriera al verle, que se acercara a él y le diera las gracias por haber asistido. Pero no fue así. El rostro de Legolas se ensombreció al verle.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí?" - Legoas no hizo esa pregunta con sorpresa, sino que su voz había sonado áspera. Thranduil casi retrocedió ante ese desagradable sonido. Nunca había oído unas palabras tan ásperas saliendo de la boca de su hijo.  
  
"He venido a verte." - le había costado encontrar su voz, y eso fue lo único que pudo decir el rey, tan abrumado por la mirada llena de odio que su hijo le estaba echando.  
  
Legolas sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas, la sensación mezclándose con el dolor de su corazón. Al principio lo había pasado muy mal sin su padre, y había suplicado a los Valar varias veces por su presencia. Ahora ya era tarde, y había decidido presentarse al fin, sin más.   
  
"Demasiado tarde." - dijo, nunca abandonando el tono áspero en su voz. - "Ya he conseguido la aljaba. Puedes volver por donde has venido."  
  
Thranduil sí retrocedió ahora. Los ojos de su hijo mirándole con odio...su voz áspera y llena de fúria... aquello no lo había esperado. De pronto una serie de sentimientos desagradables se mezclaron en su interior: Estaba enfadado por el tono en el había sido tratado por su propio hijo. También sintió repugnancia y dolor por esa mirada enemistosa de un ser tan querido para él. Pero sentía algo más profundo que le costaba describir...¿miedo, quizás? ¿Se sentía... asustado?  
  
Legolas se había dado la vuelta otra vez, dándole la espalda a su padre. Thranduil se quedó ahí unos instantes, muy quieto, hasta que el final le salió la voz, no menos áspera que la de su hijo.  
  
"Cuando la prueba haya concluido vendrás a mi estudio." - Con eso daba a entender que la conversación había concluido, y que a Legolas le esperaba un castigo por sus palabras sin respeto. Legolas no se inmutó ante las palabras del rey, y Thranduil se dio la vuelta y se fue. Extrañamente, sus manos temblaban, pero si de rabia o de miedo, Thranduil no podía decirlo.  
  
Legolas miraba el arquero que realizaba la prueba, mas no podía ver nada. Sus ojos estaban nublados por lágrimas. Las piernas empezaron a temblarle de rabia y arrepentimiento. Pasó Tavaro caminando a su lado, sonriéndole de esa forma tan despreciable al príncipe. Tuvo que retirarse para que nadie más le viera llorar.  
  
  
  
Las horas habían pasado lentamente y a Thranduil le carcomía la ansiedad. Legolas no se había presentado. Es más, ni siquiera había acudido a la hora de comer. Por si fuera poco los consejeros le miraban con malos ojos ahora, porque se había marchado sin decir nada y porque al volver (cuando ellos le esperaba aun impacientes) les había dicho que se retiraran, que continuarían mañana.  
  
Elenmenel y Saëra fueron a verle, y le preguntaron qué había pasado y porqué se había marchado tan de repente sin decirles nada, pero él no les respondió. Hablaron poco, mas con eso Thanduil supo que Elenshael había conseguido la aljaba, y Dîndîr, y Silinde, y Tavaro también, aunque ese joven Elfo no viene al caso.  
  
Al final Thranduil, sintiéndose preocupado o enfadado (no lo sabía), les preguntó a sus dos amigos si habían visto a Legolas tras terminar la prueba. Los dos negaron con la cabeza, pero le dijeron que su hija Elenshael había aparecido corriendo no hacía mucho más de una hora para tomar su caballo e ir a dar un paseo por los bosques, según les había dicho ella.  
  
Thranduil dedujo de aquello que Legolas se había unido a ella en aquel paseo, como tan a menudo hacían. Lo que le amargó aun más el día. Thranduil nunca había aprovado que su hijo se alejara bosque adentro en esos tiempos, en que la oscuridad se hacía cada vez mayor y criaturas hostiles y salvajes poblaban el Gran Bosque Verde, de norte a sur. Incluso había oído decir que las gentes del exterior habían cambiado el nombre a su preciado bosque, llamándolo Bosque Negro cada vez con más frecuencia. Aquello le entristecía, pues los amados árboles bajo los que había crecido se estaban volviendo negros y peligrosos, y pueblos vecinos se habían dado cuenta, y sus oscuros senderos ya no eran tan cruzados por los viajeros como antaño.  
  
Thranduil respiró hondo. _Cuando vuelva a casa_, se dijo, _le esperará el mayor castigo de su vida._ Thranduil estaba considerando que, como castigo, le quitaría la aljaba y las flechas por un tiempo. Aunque él mismo sabía que no sería capaz de hacer una cosa así, y aquello lo enfurecía aun más.  
  
Elenmenel y Saëra le dejaron solo y en paz. Así que Thranduil tomó su botella de vino tinto, sacó sus más preciosas y preciadas joyas que guardaba con recelo en su tesoro, y se dedicó a inspeccionarlas y a admirarlas, porque de ese modo creía poder olvidar a Legolas y al resto del mundo. Aun no se había dado cuenta que el amor que sentía por su tesoro de piedras preciosas y plata y oro, no era comparable al amor que sentía por su otro tesoro de carne y piel y hueso.  
  
  
  
Elenshael supo que algo iba mal con Legolas cuando, tras superar la prueba y ganar la aljaba con la misma puntuación que él, le había abrazado. Lo notó en el calor de su cuerpo, y más aun cuando le miró a los ojos lo notó en su mirada. Elenshael no sabía que podía haber ocurrido para ponerle así tan de repente, y Legolas no le dijo nada al respeto.  
  
Después de comer Elenshael había salido a pasear y le había encontrado sentado bajo un árbol, jugueteado con una de sus nuevas flechas y la mirada perdida, su caballo gris pastando muy cerca. Entonces le había sugerido dar un paseo por el bosque, a lo que él aceptó, y había corrido a casa a tomar su caballo.  
  
Ahora bien, ya habían vuelto de tal paseo, que había resultado ser como una aventura, y riendo los dos se dirigieron a los aposentos de Legolas. Quienes les veían pasar les miraban asombrados. Los dos llevaban sus ropas sucias de fango y barro, sus manos, hombros y pelo estaban llenos de aquel polvo verde que dejaban las hojas de los altos árboles del bosque. Probablemente habían estado escalando árboles, de ahí las manchas verdes.  
  
Legolas acababa de pasar un buen momento con su mejor amiga. Hasta había olvidado por completo lo ocurrido con su padre, y no podía parar de reír. Entró a su habitación, acompañado por Elenshael, y cerró la puerta. La Elfa se miró el vestido de arriba a abajo, enmarañado y sucio de barro y agua.  
  
"Este vestido era de mis preferidos, y ahora por tu culpa voy a tener que donarlo a las arañas para que costruyan sus nidos."  
  
Legolas la miró inocentemente, mientras se sacaba la túnica súcia y quedaba en una liviana camisa sin mangas. "No es culpa mía. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me empujó a ese charco."  
  
"Y tu tenías que agarrate a mi falda y tirarme contigo, ¿no es así?" - preguntó ella, las manos sucias en su cintura. Legolas asintió riendo.   
  
"Asi aprenderás a no empujar a la gente a los charcos."  
  
El Elfo se estaba desabrochando los pantalones mojados y goteantes, pero se detuvo, rebuscando con la mirada por la habitación. "¿Dónde están mis ropas limpias?" - se preguntó, en voz alta.  
  
Justo en ése momento entró una doncella, alta y esbelta, que llevaba ropas bien dobladas en sus brazos. "Su atuendo, mi Señor."  
  
Legolas se sonrojó y las tomó rápidamente, murmurando un "Gracias.". La doncella le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa y se retiró. Elenshael contenía la risa mientras Legolas rápidamente se cambiaba la camisa y se quitaba los pantalones.  
  
Ella se cruzó de brazos. "Eres muy modesto para ser un Elfo. ¿Seguro que no naciste en la raza equivocada? Tal vez habrías encajado mejor entre los Naugrim..."  
  
Legolas le echó una mirada y continuó poniendose los pantalosnes que le había llevado la doncella. "Delante de una doncella tan bella como aquella no me cambiaría la ropa, pero delante de mi mejor amiga es otra cosa. Después de todo, sólo eres una niña."  
  
Legolas sólo se estaba metiendo con ella para divertirse, y ella lo sabía. Siempre lograba provocarla cuando la trataba de 'niña'. Elenshael iba a contratacar de la misma forma, pero hubo algo que la llamó la atención y se quedó callada: Legolas se veía pálido repentinamente.  
  
"¿Ocurre algo, Legolas?"  
  
El Elfo no respondió. Sólo movió los labios como si gritara, pero sin que saliera la voz, como si sus pulmones se hubieran quedado sin aire. Cayó de rodillas intentado deshacerse los lazos del pantalón, sus frente sudando.  
  
"¿Están bien, Legolas?" - volvió a preguntar Elenshael, preocupada ahora, acercándose a él y con una mano tocándole el hombro.  
  
Legolas cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Con un movimiento brusco se apartó de ella, y entonces lo vio: una araña negra y peluda del tamaño del dedo gordo del pie cayó de espaldas al suelo, sus muchas piernas moviéndose frenéticamente, tratando de ponerse firme. Elenshael entendió entonces. No hacía mucho habían estado escalando árboles, en cuyas ramas habían encontrado muchas de estas arañas tan comunes en el bosque. Una de ellas se había metido en las ropas de Legolas sin que éste se diera cuenta.  
  
La Elfa miró con repulsión la araña y la pisoteó. "¡¿Te ha picado?!" - dijo, volviéndose a su amigo. Legolas respondió -sí- con un movimiento de cabeza. Elenshael se cubrió la boca con los labios. La picadura de ese tipo de arañas eran muy doloras, y lo sabía por experiencia. Una vez una le picó en el dedo, y al instante ella pudo contemplar su mano hinchándose e hinchándose hasta tomar un gran tamaño, enrojeciendo como un tomate.  
  
"Voy a buscar a mis padres." - dijo ella, corriendo hacia la puerta, pues sus padres eran curanderos.   
  
"¡No, espera! ¡No vayas!" - le detuvo Legolas.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" - se extrañó Elenshael, y se agachó una vez más junto a él. - "Legolas, sé cuanto duelen esas picaduras. No puedes ignorarlo."  
  
"Tú... tú sabes algo de curación, ¿verdad?"  
  
"Sí." - parpadeó Elenshael. En realidad, ella era alumna de la curandera Dambëth, la hija de Riellë. - "Pero no mucho."  
  
"Podrías... podrías llevarme una poción o una pomada o algo, y no decirles nada a ellos." - sugirió Legolas, una mueca de dolor en su cara. Elenshael no lo pensó mucho: recordaba la crema que había utilizado para su picadura. Rápidamente corrió hasta su casa, tomó la pomada guardada en el desván, y volvió corriendo también.   
  
"Es ésta." - dijo ella, pasándole la pomada a Legolas. - "¿Quieres que te la ponga?"  
  
El color pálido que el rostro de Legolas había tomado se remplazó por uno más rosado. "No. No hace falta." - tomó la crema. Vio que Elenshael no tenía intención de irse y la miró molesto. - "¿Podrías darme un poco de privacidad?"  
  
Elenshael le miró extrañada. Hacía un momento no le importaba cambiarse de ropa delante de ella y ahora... ¿quería que se fuera? La Elfa se sonrojó profundamente cuando de repente entendió. "Entonces me voy." - dijo, volviendo a la puerta - "¿Necesitas... algo más?" - insistió, antes de salir.  
  
"¡Sólo vete de aquí! ¡Maldita sea!"  
  
El tono en que le habló no le gustó a Elenshael, quien salió dando un portazo. Mas no se fue, se quedó al otro lado de la puerta, sólo para asegurarse que su amigo estaría bien.  
  
Poco sabían ellos que Thranduil había sido informado de la llegada de los dos. Y ahora el Rey estaba más furioso que nunca, y se dirigía a los aposentos de su hijo.  
  
"_Legolas, gen hedithon min noer Orodruin!_"  
  
Elenshael, oyendo las palabras furiosas del rey, se apoyó contra la puerta, pensando que de algún modo podría lograr persuadir al padre de su amigo, ahorrándole así un mal momento a Legolas. A los segundos vio aparecer al Rey Elfo, rostro temíblemente enfurecido y andando con paso rápido. Se detuvo frente a ella y la miró extrañado.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
"E-Estoy esperando a Legolas."  
  
"Legolas está ahí dentro." - dijo Thranduil, furioso - "Déjame pasar."  
  
"Mi Señor... no es una buena idea..."  
  
"¿_Por qué _no es una buena idea?"  
  
Elenshael trató de pensar en algo rápidamente. "Es que está un poco enfadado, y me ha pedido que le dejara un rato solo... Tal vez se calme así, y usted podrá hablar más tranquilamente con él..."  
No funcionó. "¡Ya tengo suficiente de todo esto!" - exclamó el Rey, y echando a un lado a Elenshael abrió la puerta.  
  
Lo que ocurrió después es difícil de explicar. Elenshael se sonrojó y salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Thranduil se quedó boquiabierto. Allí, frente a ellos, Legolas yacía sin pantalones ni ropa interior en el suelo, la botella de pomada que Elenshael le había llevado vacía a un lado, las manos de él pastosas con sus contenidos, que se había estado aplicando en sus partes más íntimas. Legolas le miraba con terror en los ojos.  
  
"¡Adar! ¡**_No es_** lo que parece!"  
  
Thranduil estaba terriblemente cogido por sorpresa. Su hijo, su amado hijo, ¡estaba haciéndose **_ eso _**en sus aposentos! Nunca había pensado que su hijo haría una cosa tan vulgar e inmadura. El Rey Elfo se volvió para salir de la habitación. "¡Hablaremos de esto más tarde! Vendrás a mi estudio cuando... cuando hayas terminado."  
  
La puerta se cerró de un golpe. Al otro lado se oían los gritos desesperados de Legolas. "¡Adar, te juro que no es lo que parece! ¡Puedo explicártelo!"  
  
Meneando la cabeza, que le dolía terriblemente, el Rey Elfo se volvió a Elenshael, silenciosa y aturdida. "Elenshael, querida, siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto..." - le dijo Thranduil, con la voz más gentil que pudo y tratando de mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba.  
  
"Es una picadura de araña..."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Le picó una araña." - se explicó Elenshael - "No me dijo exactamente dónde... pero lo supuse... yo le llevé la pomada para que se la aliviara."  
  
"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?"  
  
"Mi Señor... ahora usted sabe donde le han picado. Si esto le hubiera ocurrido a usted...¿querría que los demás lo supieran?"  
  
De repente Thranduil sintió unas profundas ganas de echarse a reír. ¡Una picadura de araña, después de todo! Despacio, se volvió y tocó la puerta tres veces.  
  
"¿Legolas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?"  
  
"Estoy bien, adar, grácias. Creo que la pomada está haciendo efecto." - oyeron la voz al otro lado - "Gracias Elen."  
  
Thranduil sacudió su cabeza y rió suavemente. Parecía que Legolas ya había recibido su castigo.  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente Thranduil y Legolas pudieron hablar con más calma. Los dos dieron un paseo por los jardines, durante un buen rato sin decirse nada. Thranduil no aguantó mucho tiempo el silencio, y no le preguntó sobre su picadura de araña, porque sabía lo muy embarazoso que era para él. En lugar de ello, Thranduil le preguntó.  
  
"Legolas, ¿Hay algo de que quieras hablarme?"  
  
Silencio. La voz de Legolas temblaba ligeramente. "Últimamente has estado muy ocupado..."  
  
"Lo sé."  
  
"Y no has tenido mucho tiempo para mí." - concluyó Legolas, con un susurro.  
  
"Te sonará extraño... pero tú tampoco has tenido tiempo para mí. Ya no hablas conmigo como solías hacer antes."  
  
"¿Como voy a hacerlo?" - se volvió Legolas con ojos lloros a su padre - "¿Si cada vez que intento acercarme a tí, o estás demasiado ocupado para escuchar lo que tengo que decirte, o tus consejeros me echan?"  
  
"Legolas." - exclamó el rey, sorprendido - "Creía que eras tú quien se alejaba de mí. No creí que fuera culpa mía, que no te prestara la suficiente atención. ¿Podrás perdonarme?"  
  
Thranduil desfalleció cuando su hijo no respondió y miró hacia otro lado. Se acercó a él para mirarle el bello rostro, encontrando lágrimas en sus mejillas. A Thranduil se le encogió el corazón. No pudo resistirse a tomó en brazos y le abrazó fuerte, mientras con una mano le acariciaba los cabellos rubios. "Perdóname." - le rogó otra vez. Esta vez Legolas respondió, pero no con palabras, sino devolviendo el abrazo a su padre y besándole la mejilla. Thranduil se conmocionó, pues havcía mucho tiempo (no recordaba cuanto) que no sentía los labios de su hijo en su piel. Con una risa de felicidad Thranduil le devolvió el beso y le secó las lágrimas. No le dejó escapar de su abrazo durante un buen rato, pues hacía mucho tiempo que ansiaba sentir el calor de su amado hijo una vez más.  
  
"Estuviste maravilloso en la prueba." - le susurró Thranduil al oído, sin dejar de abrazarle y acariciarle el pelo, y sintió a Legolas dar un salto de sorpresa en sus brazos. - "Te has convertido en un excelente arquero."  
  
"¿Me... me viste?"  
  
Thranduil asintió, y le soltó para mirarle a los ojos. "Sólo estuve presente en la última prueba... Pero ésa es la más importante y me perdonas las otras, ¿verdad?"  
  
Legolas sonrió. "Claro que sí, adar."  
  
"¿Qué te parece si me tomo el día libre y damos un paseo en caballo, como en los viejos tiempos?" - preguntó el rey.  
  
"¿Puedes hacer eso?"  
  
Thranduil rió. "¡Por supuesto! Soy el rey. ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera!"  
  
Legolas rió también. "Sería fabuloso."  
  
"¡Decidido entonces!" - dijo Thranduil, tomando a su hijo por la cintura - "Montaremos a caballo hasta las Montañas del Bosque. Voy a hablarte de la vez que conseguí la aljaba y-"  
  
"¿Y me hablarás de naneth?"  
  
Thranduil sonrió. "Como quieras. Y..."  
  
"¿Y?"  
  
"Y apartir de ahora trataré de prestarte más atención."  
  
"Eso espero."   
  
Silencio.  
  
"¿Adar?"  
  
"¿Sí, querido _ion nîn_?"  
  
"Te he hechado de menos."  
  
Una sonrisa.  
  
"Yo también a tí."  
  
Tomaron sus caballos del establo y montaron. Pasando sobre el puente del río, Thranduil miró a su hijo, cabalgando a su lado, la aljaba llena de flechas colgando de su espalda. Entonces Thranduil se encontró diciéndole unas palabras que le eran muy familiares. "Estoy orgulloso de tí, Legolas, _ion nîn_. Muy orgulloso."   
  
**************************  
  
  
**

* _Ion nîn = Hijo mio (Sindarin.)  
_

_* Habar = Mina cavada. (Sindarin.)   
_

_* Manwë Hîr e-Sul, togo bilinn en ion nîn = Manwë, Señor del Viento, guía la flecha de mi hijo. (Sindarin.)  
_

_* Naugrim: Para los Elfos, los Enanos.  
_

_* Gen hedithon min noer Orodruin! = ¡Voy a arrojarte a los fuegos del Monte del Destino! (Sindarin.)  
  
* Naneth: Madre (Sindarin.)  
_  
The Balrog of altena: ¡Ah Valar! ¡Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi aburrida vida! Debí haberlo dividido en tres capítulos en lugar de dos... Bueno, he pensado que tal vez sea mejor poner las tarducciones aquí arriba.   
Para escribir los dos ultimos caps pensaba en como me sentí la vez que hice un examen muy importante de inglés de cuatro horas de duración, con unos profesores y en un instituto que nunca había visto. Estaba muy nerviosa (era muy importante para mi porque quiero ser profesora de inlgés) y mi profesora particular (quien siempre acompaña a sus alumnas a este importante examen, para darles apoyo y tranquilizar los nervios) no pudo acudir, porque cambiaron la fecha del examen. Me deprimí mucho cuando me lo dijo, pero fui (sin esperanzas de aprobar) y al final resultó que me lo pasé bien y que aprobé. ¡tengo el diploma para demostrarlo! XD Por supuesto, no me enfadé con mi profesora. La pobre tiene una vida muy ajetreada.  
En el próximo capítulo... Legolas entra en batalla por primera vez!  
  
~ Kea Langrey: ¿¿de verdad te lo leíste todo de un corridito y te leiste otros de mis fics?? ay!!! gracias, muchas gracias!! muchos besos para tí!!! Tienes toda la razón ¿como no puede alguien enamorarse de Thranduil? ¡Mi Elfo es el mejor de la Tierra Media! *suspiro* Estoy muy contenta que pienses eso de mi historia. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, y espero volver a verte por aquí!  
  
~ Ieliania Greenleaf: Aiya! no eres la primera que me pregunta eso de Legolas y Elenshael ^_^ Me pasó en mi otro fic "Hojaverde y el Amigo de los Elfos", y la respuesta sigue siendo no. Para mí la amistad es lo más bonito, jamás pondría juntos a Elenshael y a Legolas. Por cierto, ¡los reviews no me aburren! ;-) ¡Gracias por tu review, mellon!  
  
~ txiri: que tal wapa? ya ves que Thranduil y Legolas han terminado más o menos bien ^-^ ¡Esta vez he seguido más pronto de lo normal, gracias a las personas como tú que me dejan reviews bonitos! Espero que este cap te haya gustado, y muchísimas gracias por tu review :-) besos!  
  
~ Uialwen: toma! en Thranduil no es tan capullo ara que ha anat a veure en Legolas, eh? eh? EH? jeje! Que casi vas plorar? pues a veure si un dia plores, dona! Ah, ja tenc ses notes de escola! a que no adivines que he tret a Dibuix Tècnic? un 10! Mus veim wapa! xitos!  
  
~ Brazgirl: ¿Portuñol? haha! sounds good! Many people confuse 'embarrass' with 'embarazada' XD it's a conmon mistake. Well you wrote that very well! congratulations!! I'm sure you will learn more Spanish reading my story, as I learnt English reading other stories. Anyay, I can't speak portuguese but I understand every word you write; it is very similar to Spanish. :-) Well, I hope you liked this chapter too. A bit long, isn't it?  
  
~ Usagi-cha: Bien para mí que no vivo en Barcelona XD pero espero que no te encuentres con mi hermano que estúdia por ahí (que no lo vaya a pagar por mí), jaja! bueno si necesitas descargar tu agonía en alguien te sugiero que te hagas un dibujo de Tavaro, lo cuelgues en la pared, y lo utilices para hacer prácticas de puntería con los dardos. ^_~ ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
~ VaniaHepskins: ¿Te hice llorar? ¡¡Siiii!! ¡¡Lo logreeee!! ^_^ Si ya se que ha ti te gusta la angústia; es lo que tu escribes, jeje! Bueno, al final no tuviste que esperar mucho para saber más. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el cap! ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
~ Forfirith: ¡Adivinaste! jeje era de esperar que Thranduil acudiera. Ya ves que pronto ha estado el nuevo capítulo ^_^ ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  



	7. Un buen rey

**   
El tesoro del Rey Thranduil.  
  
**_Capítulo 6to: Un buen rey.  
  
_  


Era otoño en el Bosque Negro del Norte. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra de hojas rojas, amarillas, y pardas. Las ramas de las hayas y otros árboles estaban en rico fruto, y los jardines eran rojos. Era el año 2941 de la Tercera Edad, y muchas cosas habían sucedido desde que Legolas participó en la prueba y consiguió la aljaba.  
  
El antaño llamado Gran Bosque Verde había pasado a llamarse Bosque Negro entre todos los pueblos libres de la Tierra Media. Un gran mal se había instalado en el Sur, el Nigromante, y allí esa vil criatura había construído su negra guarida: una torre, parecida a la que El Señor de los Anillos edificó en la tierra de Mordor, envuelta por un velo de mal y una insomne malícia. Y aunque el Nigromante había sido hechado por el Concilio Blanco, los Elfos no se acercaban nunca, ni se alejaban de sus hogares, no más lejos del Río Enacantado, cuyas aguas hasta se habían convertido en un peligro para ellos. Orcos patrullaban libremente en el sur, y las arañas gigantes, el ser más odiado por los Elfos de los Bosques, se habían multiplicado considerablemente.  
  
Pero el mal no sólo había acontecido a los Elfos. La desgracia había caído sobre los Enanos. En el año 2770 un gran dragón rojo descendió como fuego sobre la Montaña Solitaria, destruyendo completamente el Reino de los Enanos y la cercana Ciudad del Valle. Estas funestas noticías llegaron rápidamente a las Cuevas del Rey Elfo. Thranduil y su pueblo se sintió conmocionado por la desgracia de los Naugrim, y vivieron un tiempo aterrorizados por la masacre que había acontecido a los Gonnhirrim, Maestros de la Piedra. "No deben haber quedado supervivientes," se dijeron, pues no volvieron a ver ningún Enano, y nadie se acercaba a Erebor, sometida a la vigilancia del dragón Smaug, quien ahora vivía en las entrañas de la montaña y dormía sobre una cama de oro, joyas y _mithril_; Thranduil pensaba a menudo en esas riquezas de Thror, lamentando que tan bello tesoro durmiera en la oscuridad bajo el estómago del dragón para toda la eternidad.  


  


Ahora bien, hacía unas semanas, mientras el rey y su pueblo risueño celebraba un fiesta en un claro del bosque, se toparon con algo inesperado: un grupo de Enanos. Increíble pero cierto, varios Enanos los atacaron de improviso. El vino y la risa no había dejado del todo desprevenidos a los Elfos, quienes inmediatamente apagaron las hogueras y huyeron. Sin embargo aquel incidente no les apaciguó los ánimos. Los Elfos no estaban dispuestos a cancelar la fiesta y dejar pasar una buena comida por un grupo de Enanos, así que se instalaron en otro claro y continuaron con la diversión, no sin antes hechizar los alrededores con encantamientos del sueño. Dichos encantamientos sirvieron, pues no les salvaron solamente de otro ataque, sino de dos. Al tercero capturaron a un Enano, que parecía ser el jefe del grupo, por sus caros y hermosos atavíos.   
  
Thranduil interrogó al Enano, mas nada le dijo éste sobre sus asuntos. Ni siquiera le reveló su nombre, algo que enfureció al Rey Elfo. Nunca en sus largos años de soberano le había tratado alguien con tan poco respeto. Encarceló al viejo Enano y mandó buscar a los compañeros. No tardaron en encontrarlos, fatigados, abatidos y enfermos, y no se resistieron a los Elfos que los tomaron y los ataron. Doce Enanos más llevaron ante el rey, y los interrogó, pero éstos también se negaron a hablar. Thranduil no tuvo más remedio que encarcelarlos hasta que se decidieran a confesar los asuntos que los habían llevado a entrar en su reino sin permiso. Mas todos sabéis que el Rey Elfo tiene un corazón bondadoso; por ello, viendo el hambre, la fatiga y la enfemedad en los ojos de sus prisioneros, mandó que les librasen de las ataduras y les trataran con la mayor gentileza. Además, mandó que les llevaran buena comida y agua, y que les viera un curandero, pues las arañas gigantes les habían clavado su aguijón venenoso.  
  
Sintió compasión por los prisioneros Enanos, pero no simpatía. Decían que no habían tratado de atacarles en los bosques, que sólo querían pedir comida porque se estaban muriendo de hambre (algo que Thranduil reflexionó y finalmente creyó), pero con sus gritos y alboroto, los Enanos habían despertado a las arañas gigantes, por lo que los Elfos tuvieron que realizar una cacería bajo los árboles. En ella participó su hijo, Legolas, quien tras horas de cacería regresó con los demás arqueros, el bello rostro atribulado, pues traía consigo malas notícias: una de las arañas había alcanzado a clavar su aguijón venenoso en el cuello de uno de los Elfos arqueros, y a éste le habían llevado de vuelta, medio muerto y con pocas esperanzas de sobrevivir.  
  
Legolas llegó agotado y abrumado por la suerte de su compañero arquero, Thranduil lo vio. Después de todo, Legolas nunca había participado en una verdadera batalla, aquellas de las que no escapan los heridos y los muertos; sólo participaba en cacerías de arañas y orcos, y no luchaba con su enemigo cuerpo a cuerpo, sino que disparaba sus flechas desde la copa de los árboles. Haber visto a un compañero suyo herido y al borde de la muerte, y el haber tenido que huir frente al enemigo, le llenó de abrumamiento y de ira. Thranduil no pudo hacer más que darle un paternal abrazo de consuelo. Con los brazos alrededor de su hijo, Thranduil dió las gracias a los Valar, pues su hijo había regresado sano y salvo, y no quería pensar en lo mucho que habría sufrido si la picadura de araña se la hubiera llevado él en lugar del otro; silenciosamente también suplicó que Legolas no se viera en medio de una batalla en su futuro, que no viviera el terror que él vivió en la batalla de la Ultima Alianza.  
  
Treinta minutos resisitió el Elfo herido, luchando entre la vida y la muerte, hasta que finalmente Mandos reclamó su alma. La familia lo lloró, y Thranduil con ellos, compartiendo su dolor; los compañeros arqueros compusieron un lamento para el amigo caído y lo cantaron al anochecer, cuando las primeras estrellas titilaban en el cielo como las lágrimas en los ojos. Esa desgracia hizo que los corazones de los Elfos se enfriaran y miraran a los Enanos con ojos de enemistad, pues ellos habían sido los causantes de todas su penas, atrayendo una horda de arañas gigantes hasta el Reino de Thranduil.  


  


Los días que habían seguido al encarcelamiento de los Enanos volvieron a su estado habitual, y no se vieron en más problemas con las arañas. Mas un buen día, a la mañana siguiente de un gran banquete en el palacio, los encargados de llevar la comida a los Enanos encontraron que los prisioneros, misteriosamente, habían escapado; las sólidas puertas de madera seguían cerradas bajo llave. Simplemente, no estaban; era como si los Enanos se hubieran desvanecido en el aire por arte de magia.  
  


  


  
A la luz de la mañana fresca de Octubre los cabellos sedosos de Thranduil relucían como el oro bajo el sol, los ojos azules brillantes como la escarcha. Se erguía quieto y silencioso en el balcón, como atento a algo que nadie más podía ver u oír; y se veía hermoso, hermoso y alto como uno de los grandes reyes del pasado. Pero no ceñía una corona de oro y plata, sino una de hojas marrones y bayas de su propio jardín, y sus ropas no estaban bordadas en oro pero eran de profundo color escarlata. Así lo vio Legolas desde lejos, mas sus penetrantes ojos de Elfo vieron también la expresión del rostro de su Señor: no orgullosa y severa como se mostraba por costumbre, sino atribulada y fatigada, como si muchos años de dolor y sufrimiento le pesaran, encorvandolo como a un anciano. El Rey Elfo tenía la mirada vuelta hacia el Sur, y había dolor en sus ojos.  


  


Al princio Legolas pensó que tal vez Thranduil aun estaba algo angustiado por la muerte injusta del arquero. Pero rápidamente denegó ese pensamiento. Lo que le ocurría a su padre era algo mucho peor y más profundo, algo que todos estos años había estado creciendo en su interior, consumiéndolo por dentro.  
  


Legolas corrió para llegar a su padre. En realidad no era la primera vez que le veía en ese estado, pero hasta ahora el joven Elfo había guardado silencio. Mas con esta vez Legolas ya no pudo soportarlo más; debía hablar con él. Quería que su padre compartiera su dolor con él. Legolas estaba convencido de que el dolor de Thranduil provenía del mal en el sur del bosque, a pesar de que el Nigromante había sido expulsado por el Concilio Blanco no hacía más que unas semanas. Sin embargo, esa era solo una pequeña parte de los pesares del rey. Thranduil no dirigía su mirada a Dol Guldur, la torre del Nigromante, que había sido vencida pero no destruida del todo. Lo que Legolas no sabía ni llegaba a imaginar es que la mirada de su padre llegaba más lejos aun, más allá del Bosque Negro y sobre muchas lenguas. Esa mirada angustiada, llegaba hasta la maldita Mordor.  


  
Tal vez Thranduil no oyera los pasos de su hijo o escogiera ignorarlos, porque pareció no percatarse de su presencia hasta que oyó la familiar y amada voz.  
  
"¿Adar?"  
  
Cuando Thranduil se volvió a él, la dolorosa expresión del rostro había desaparecido. En su lugar había una gentil sonrisa. Gentil pero forzada, simulada, falsa. Ahora que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, Legolas pudo ver con claridad el cansancio en los ojos de su padre.   
  
"Ion nîn."  
  
Legolas le observó el rostro. "¿Te encuentras bien, adar? Tienes mal aspecto..."  
  
Thranduil rió suavemente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. " ¡Vaya gracias! ¡Tu también estás muy guapo esta mañana!" - le miró entonces, y le habló con suavidad - "Estoy bien, ion nîn. Sólo tengo un poco de sueño. Estas últimas noches no he dormido como es debido." - respondió ofreciéndole otra hermosa sonrisa. Lo que no dijo fue la razón de su falta de reposo. No podía conciliar el sueño por las noches, o se agitaba en ellos, porque en el fondo de su corazón había una sombra que crecía y crecía. Tanto, que a veces hasta se le nublaban los ojos, y creía estar cayendo por un precipicio negro. Thranduil sospechaba que el mal se estaba revolviendo en Mordor, y temía, no, estaba aterrorizado, ante la idea de que la Tierra Tenebrosa volviera a alzarse.  


  


Thranduil contempló tristemente el rostro de su hijo, tan parecido al de ella. Legolas era ya un Elfo adulto. Un excelente arquero, en verdad en camino de ser el mejor. Era de brazos fuertes e inmensamente ágil y flexible y resistente, muy apto para el arte de la guerra, por más que Thranduil se negara a admitirlo y, en cierto modo, protegiera a su hijo del mundo exterior. Mas Legolas ya no era el niño que se pasaba el día jugando con su amiga Elenshael y practicando el tiro con arco: era un arquero al servicio del rey, y su misión era proteger el Reino y capitanear su grupo de arqueros (pues había diferentes grupos con sus respectivos capitanes). Al principio a Legolas no le había gustado que hubiera sido elegido capitán, mas con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ello, a pesar de tener de vez en cuando (muy de vez en cuando) discrepancias con uno de sus subordinados: Tavaro, que no siempre cumplía las órdenes de su superior.  


  


Legolas le devolvió la mirada a Thranduil, y entonces se le ocurrió al rey que tal vez su hijo no era tan ciego, que sabía del dolor en su corazón. Cuando Legolas hizo ademán de hablar (seguramente para preguntarle cual era su pesar), Thranduil le tomó por los hombros y lo condujo al interior de sus cuevas, interrumpiéndole a propósito, diciendo,  
  
"En realidad, Legolas, te andaba buscando. Quiero hablar contigo."  
  
Algo le dijo a Legolas que lo que su padre tenía que decirle no era lo que él deseaba oír. Bajó la cabeza, decepcionado, mientras seguía a su padre hasta su estudio, y éste cerraba la puerta y le invitaba a sentarse con él.  
  
Thranduil tomó una botella de vino y se sirvió una copa. Le ofreció una a Legolas, quien la aceptó, pues al igual que su padre se había aficionado al vino. Legolas esperó pacientemente que su padre hablara, mirando como se llevaba la copa de cristal a los labios y se los mojaba de rojo con delicadeza, como besando al vino. Finalmente el rey se acomodó en su asiento y se volvió a su hijo.  
  
"Esta mañana temprano han regresado los mensajeros que envié a Esgaroth." - dijo. Legolas abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
"¿Han traído notícias de los trece Enanos? ¿Les han visto los Hombres del Lago?"  
  
"Más que eso, ion nîn. El Gobernador y su pueblo han recibido a nuestros prisioneros fugados con todos los honores." - Thranduil hizo una pausa - "Pues el Enano a quien nosotros creíamos ser el jefe de ellos, no es otro que Thorin Escudo de Roble."  
  
Legolas contivo un grito de sorpresa. "¿Thorin?" - jadeó - ¿Thorin hijo de Thrain hijo de Thror?"  
  
Thranduil asintió solemnemente. "El mismo. El Rey Bajo la Montaña ha regresado." - De improviso, el rostro del Rey Elfo cambió, y mostró una expresión gentil y abatida otra vez, y habló con suavidad. - "Ahora entiendo porqué no quisieron hablar."  
  
"¿Pero qué se propone Thorin?" - preguntó Legolas, un tanto alarmado.  
  
"Va a reclamar lo que es suyo, por supuesto."- le respondió el rey tranquilamente.  
  
"Pero eso es un suicidio." - dijo Legolas, estremeciéndose ante el pensamiento del dragón, que habitaba las cuevas de Erebor, custodiando los tesoros de los Enanos. - "Trece Enanos no pueden derrotar a un dragón, si el pueblo entero ya no pudo hacerlo en su momento."  
  
"Ah," - dijo Thranduil con una sonrisa - "Pero no son sólo trece Enanos. Uno más les acompaña. Un ladrón. Aunque sus compañeros Enanos prefieren llamarlo 'nuestro experto saqueador de tesoros'."  
  
"¿Piensan entrar en la montaña y robarle el tesoro al dragón sin que éste se dé ni cuenta?" - dijo Legolas frunciendo el ceño - "¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Y quién es ese ladrón? ¿Por qué no estaba con ellos cuando los capturamos?"  
  
"El ladrón es un hobbit, o así es como él se hace llamar. Es un Perian, de la Comarca que Mithrandir visita tan amenudo."  
  
"¡Un Perian!"  
  
"Sí," - dijo Thranduil, cruzándose de brazos. - "Sospecho que él liberó a los Enanos. Se dice que los Perian son muy silenciosos y que pueden desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tal vez de este modo logró que no lo descubriéramos. Aunque no acabo de entender cómo abrió las celdas y las cerró de nuevo, teniendo nosotros solamente posesión de una llave."  


  


Legolas no dijo nada pero se quedó muy pensativo. No acaba de creeese que un simple Perian hubier entrado en su Reino sin tan sólo ser visto y hubiera liberado a los trece Enanos, sin dejarse ni uno. Para empezar, estaban en celdas separadas, y sólo un Elfo acostumbrado a los muchos pasadizos de la Cueva del Rey Elfo podría encontrarlos. Legolas estaba aun con sus pensamientos cuando llamaron a la puerta y, tras dar Thranduil permiso, entró una doncella vestida de verde y castaño y con un manto gris sobre el que irradiaban sus cabellos dorados. La doncella se inclinó.  
  
"Mi Señor, La Señora Rielle le espera en la Casa de Pociones."  
  
"Dile a la Señora que en seguida iré." - respondió Thranduil. La doncella ase inclinó de nuevo antes de irse.   
  
El rey se volvió sonriente a su hijo para despedirse, pero la sonrisa se le borró de la cara tan pronto como vio en rostro de preocupación de Legolas.  
  
"¡No pongas esa cara, Legolas!" - dijo - "Rielle sólo me prepara pócimas para el dolor de cabeza. Ya sabes que con tanto trabajo y con esos consejeros pegados todo el día a mí, los tengo muy a menudo. Es el precio de ser rey." - le sonrió, sintiendo un ligero remordimento por mentirle a medias, pues lo que Rielle le estaba preparando ahora era una pócima para dormir, y para reducirle la ansiedad. - "Aparte de eso, estoy sano cómo un roble."  
  
Legolas le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. La sonrisa desapareció tan pronto como Thranduil salió, cerrando la puerta despacio.  


  
  


A finales de ese mismo mes de Octubre, los problemas de Thranduil para poder dormir no se habían apaciguado, de lo contrario, y la oscuridad de su corazón crecía poco a poco. Estaba anocheciendo, y Legolas, agotado tras tres días de estar a fuera a la caza de arañas, se encontraba en sus aposentos, preparándose para darse un baño en la misma bañera que le habían preparado en su habitación, y echarse a dormir luego, sin comer un bocado antes. Se estaba quitando las súcias ropas de viaje cuando llamaron a su puerta.  
  
"¡Un momento, por favor!" - llamó Legolas, preguntándose porqué las doncellas que le servían siempre se decidían a aparecer cuando se encontraba medio-desnudo.  
  
"Soy yo, Legolas." - habló la voz del Rey Elfo desde el otro lado de la puerta. Legolas, quien había estado frenéticamente buscando algo con qué cubrirse la desnudez, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.  
  


"Puedes entrar, adar."  


  
"¿Cómo? ¿Tres días sin vernos y cuando regresas ni siquiera te dignas a ir a saludar a tu padre?" - preguntó el rey severamente, una vez dentro.  
  
"Perdóneme, adar. Iba a venir antes de acostarme..." - dijo Legolas, realmente apenado por la reacción de su padre. Thranduil rió y le guiñó un ojo, y Legolas sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza. Su padre sólo estaba bromeando con él. - "¿Has venido para algo más, a parte de para darme estos sustos?"  
  
"Sí. Por dos motivos más. Primero," - dijo el rey, y miró a un lado y otro de la habitación, viendo los montones de ropa tirada por el suelo, y papeles y libros tirados aquí y allá, sin ningún orden. - ", para pedirte _otra vez_ que ordenes tu habitación, ya que no deseas que lo hagan los sirvientes por ti. Este sitio en un caos."  
  
A esto Legolas respondió con orgullo en la voz. "Es un caos organizado, adar."  
  
Thranduil negó con la cabeza, riendo suavemente. "Y en segundo lugar," - dijo, y aquí Legolas notó que los ojos de él brillaban de una forma extraña pero a la vez familiar, - "Arthur llegó esta tarde, y me traía grandes notícias. Al parecer éstas se están difundiendo rápidamente hacia el Oeste, porque cuando salí a fuera y escuché a los pájaros conversando entre ellos, todos hablaban de lo mismo. A este paso las notícias no tardarán en llegar al Prado de Beorn y más allá."  
  
"¿Pero qué notícias son esas, adar?"  
  
Thranduil alzó la cabeza en alto, y se vió orgulloso y arrogante. "El dragón Smaug ha muerto. Los Hombres del Lago le dieron muerte."  
  
"¿Y los Enanos y el Perian?" - preguntó Legolas, poniéndose en pie y terminado de vestirse rápidamente.  
  
"Es de esperar que hayan muerto." - respondió Thranduil - "El dragón pasó una noche incendiando con su aliento los alrededores de Erebor, antes de atacar Esgaroth. Creo que el hecho de haber dejado la montaña y el tesoro desprotegido es un signo casi seguro de que destruyó a los Enanos y al saqueador. Eso será lo último que oigamos de Thorin Escudo de Roble, me temo. Habría sido mejor que hubiese quedado aquí como invitado mío." - entonces los ojos de él brillaron con más intensidad, y había determinación en su rostro. - "Sin embargo, mal viento es el que a nadie lleva nuevas."  
  
Legolas parpadeó, extrañado por el tono de voz de su padrem pero ya empezaba a reconocer esa mirada. "¿Qué quieres decir?"  
  
"Quiero decir," - dijo Thranduil - ",que el tesoro de Erebor está ahora descuidado, y quienes tienen derecho a su posesión ya no están ahí para reclamarlo. Tengo la intención de quedármelo."  
  
Legolas comprendió entonces. Thranduil amaba las joyas y riquezas, bien lo sabía. A veces Legolas se había preguntado por qué su padre les tenía tan poco agrado a la raza de los Enanos si se parecía tanto a ellos. Pero aquel día la excitación en los ojos del rey era tal que Legolas nunca había visto antes.  
  
"Mañana por la mañana partiré a Erebor acompañado de arqueros y lanceros-"  
  
"¿Piensas entrar en batalla?" - le interrumpió Legolas, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
"Un gran tesoro nunca queda desguardado por mucho tiempo." - respondió severamente. Y Legolas no dijo nada en respuesta, pero tras un silencio habló en voz baja.  
  
"Entonces, si solicitáis arqueros, permitidme que os acompañe."  


  
De improviso el semblante de Thranduil cambió, covirtiéndose otra vez en la de un Elfo triste y abatido. "Había pensado que te quedarías a dirigir el Reino durante mi ausencia. Es hora de que empieces a cumplir tus deberes de hijo del rey."  
  
"Pero siempre que partís de viaje me dejáis atrás." - imploró Legolas - "Me tenéis encerrado en mi hogar como en una prisión. Quisiera ver mundo, explorar más allá de nuestras fronteras. Permitídme que os acompañe, mi Señor; le prometo que no seré un estorbo para vos, y haré cuanto me digáis."  
  
Legolas había incando una rodilla frente a él, en muestra de respeto. Thranduil le miró severamente largo tiempo. "Está bien," dijo al fin - ",tú y tus hombres arqueros me acompañaréis, si ése es tu deseo."  
  


Era la noche del tercer día de la caída de Smaug y de la partida del Rey Elfo con sus tropas. Al caer la noche habían montado un campamento, y los Elfos se habían metido ya en sus tiendas y habían apagado las linternas. Entonces la noche parecía más oscura, pero en la negrura una esbelta figura se cortaba contra la pálida luna llena. El Rey Elfo estaba despierto aun, contemplando la cara blanca de la Flor de Telperion y las diminutas estrellas de Elbereth, y el rojo Borgil en el cielo, y Menelvagor con su brillante cinturón. De improviso Thranduil se quedó mirando dos pequeñas estrellas que titilaban juntas. Distantes podían estar, pero Thranduil las sentía más cercanas a su corazón. Las miró largo tiempo, y mientras las observaba pensó en sus padres, y sintió repentinas ganas de llorar, mas se dijo que no lo haría, que ya había llorado suficientes lágrimas, que tenía que ser fuerte, por su pueblo. En lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que se aproximaban días oscuros, mas él se mantendría firme y los confrontaría con valentía. Protegería a su pueblo como lo hizo su padre hasta el fin; cayendo en batalla si era necesário.  


  
Hechando un suspiro, Thranduil se dió media vuelta en dirección a su tienda, que la habían montado junto a la de Legolas, mas de improviso oyó una conversación que estaba teniendo lugar en una de las muchas tiendas en su camino. No es que Thranduil pretendiera fisgonear, sino que oyó algo que le llamó la atención, y antes de darse cuenta ya se había parado a ecuchar aquella conversación entre dos Elfos de su pueblo.  


  


"El rey ha cometido un grave error, te lo digo yo." - dijo una voz. A lo que Thranduil se detuvo para escuchar, pues estaban hablando de él, y no de muy buen modo.  
  
"¿Por qué dices eso?" - le respondió otra voz - "Si yo hubiera sido rey, seguramente habría actuado como él. Sus intenciones no eran malas al capturar a esos Enanos. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, seguro que habría actuado de otra manera."  
  
Thranduil oyó un suspiro resignado del otro. "Thorin, amigo, el mismo Rey Bajo la Montaña, estaba prisionero en nuestras celdas, ¡y escapó! ¿Que cómo? ¡Magia, digo yo! ¿Y que ocurrirá ahora? Que cuando Thorin haya reclamado lo que es suyo, volverá, y nos maldecirá a todos, por venganza al rey, por haberle mantenido prisionero como si fuera un simple criminal y no un Rey de los Enanos. O pero aun, vete a saber que nos espera, cuando lleguemos a las puertas de Erebor. ¡Un ejército de Enanos rabiosos empuñando sus hachas hacia nosotros! ¿Qué sentido tiene ir allí? El rey nos conduce hacia un posible peligro, ¿y por qué? ¡Porque quiere apoderarse de las riquezas de los Enanos! Eso es egoísmo, y si no es un error, no sé que será."  
  
"Todo el mundo comete errores..." - respondió el otro.   
  
"El Rey Oropher no. Él nunca cometía errores. Lástima que su hijo no aprendiera de él."  
  
Thranduil dio un paso atrás y se tapó la boca para no dejar escapar una exclamación y delatarse de ese modo. Lo que acababa de oír le dolió en lo más profundo de su alma.  
  
"Oropher era un gran rey, sí. Todos nos apenamos de su partida." - dijo la segunda voz - "Pero eso que dices no son más que sarneces. El Rey Oropher murió en batalla, porque era demasiado orgullosos y no quiso unirse a las tropas de Gil-galad. Se adelantó a los demás y fue el primero en caer. Si hubiera permanecido junto las tropas de Imladris y Lamedon y los Númenóreanos, probablemente no habría perecido, ni tan poco las tres cuartas partes de nuestro ejército. Ese fue un grave error."  
  
"Sí," - dijo el otro, impacientándose - "el Rey Oropher era muy orgulloso. Pero no negó la ayuda de Gil-galad por orgullo, sino porque estaba dispuesto a morir por su pueblo. Algo que" - y quí el Elfo dejó escapar una risita burlona - "el Rey Thranduil no haría."  
  
Thranduil empezó a sentir como las manos le temblaban y sudaban. ¿En verdad su pueblo pensaba tal cosa de él? ¿Cómo podían decir algo así? ¡Moriría miles de veces por su pueblo, si tal cosa fuera posible!  
  
"¡No hables así!" - dijo el otro, más mosqueado - "¡El Rey Thranduil moriría por nosotros, no lo pongas en duda! Ama a su pueblo tanto o más que lo amaba su padre."  
  
"Pero, amigo, piensa." - insistió la primera voz - "Observa nuestro bosque, y obsérvalo en el pasado, cuando Oropher era aun nuestro Rey. El Gran Bosque Verde lo llamaban. Y en verdad era verde y grande y hermoso. Podíamos ir y venir a nuestro antojo, sin ningún peligro, aun en el sur." - el Elfo resopló - "¡Bosque Negro lo llaman ahora! ¡Negro y malvado y decayendo! Todo el bosque se ha vuelto oscuro, los árboles se pudren, el sur del bosque ya no nos pertenece, y por si fuera poco está infestado de orcos y arañas. ¡Y ese Nigromante! Le han hechado, ¿pero por cuanto tiempo?" - hizo una pasua para dejar escapar otro suspiro resignado -"¿Qué más puede ocurrirle a nuestro hogar? ¡Sólo faltaría que ardiera en llamas!" - hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Thranduil luchaba por contener la respiracíon, pues se le estaba volviendo cada vez más rápida y agitada. - "Tu y yo sabemos cuando empezó a decaer nuestro bosque. Cuando Thranduil se hizo rey."  
  
El otro pareció titubear ahora, pues no respondió pronto como las otras veces. Thranduil ya había escuchado suficiente. Sin preocuparse por si hacía algún ruido, partió rápidamente, trastabillando en la oscuridad con estruendo, el corazón oprimido.  
  
Tienen razón, se dijo, abrumado. Tienen razón. Y yo lo he sabido todo este tiempo. Pero nunca pensé que mi pueblo...no me amase. Thranduil se ajustó la capucha, tratado de ocultar su rostro, aunque no hubiera nadie fuera de las tiendas que pudiera verle. Lo intenté, pero no puedo ser como adar...  
  
Mas en esa tienda, la discusión no había finalizado. "Dí lo que quieras." - contestó la segunda voz, firmemente, cuando Thranduil ya estaba demasiado lejos para escucharles - ", pero Thranduil es un buen rey, grande y bondadoso."  


  
  


El rey y los dos Elfos no eran los únicos desvelados aquella noche. Legolas había salido de su tienda y observaba melancólicamente las estrellas, esperando a que apareciera su padre. En el techo nocturno había dos estrellas que titilaban juntas. Las miraba y de alguna manera se sentía aliviado. Era como si aquellas dos estrellas le ofrecieran consuelo y nuevas fuerzas y esperanzas. De pronto Legolas decidió que aquella misma noche iba a hablar con su padre, y que de alguna forma un otra lograría que le confesara su pesar y la verdadera razón por su falta de reposo.  
  
Acababa de decirse eso para sí mismo cuando un estruendo de pasos que tropezaban en la oscuridad le apartó de sus pensamientos con un sobresalto. Caminó rápido hacia el ruido, esperando encontrar un elfo que había bebido demasiado vino. Un Elfo apareció repentinamente de entre las sombras. Antes que Legolas lo supiera, el Elfo ya había chocado contra él, con tal fuerza que Legolas cayó de bruces al suelo. La linterna de aceite que llevaba en la mano se rompió con un golpe seco y se apagó la llama.  
  
"¡Mira por donde vas!" - exclamó el joven arquero, clavando una mirada poco amistosa al Elfo encapuchado.  
  
"Perdóname, Legolas. No te había visto." - respondió el Elfo, quien ayudaba al otro a ponerse en pie y miraba que no le hubiera causado ningún daño. Legolas abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
"¿Adar? ¡Perdóneme, mi Señor! No sabía que era usted. No pretendía alzarle la voz..." - exclamó Legolas, sintiendo el calor en la cara y bajando lacabeza como para que su padre no se percatara del rubor de sus mejillas, aunque en aquella oscuridad no podría haberlo visto.  
  
Las suave risa de Thranduil llenó el aire. El Rey Elfo sabía muy bien que Legolas sólo le llamaba 'mi Señor' cuando éste se sentía avergonzado o cuando pedía disculpas, si no lo hacía cuando estaba realmente enfadado con él.  
  
"No importa, ion nîn. Ha sido un accidente."  
  
"Ada... ¿has bebido un poco de vino esta noche?"  
  
Thranduil se sonrojó. "No... bueno sí, he bebido, pero estoy sobrio, Legolas."  
  
"Perdóneme..."  
  
Thranduil sonrió, tomó a Legolas por los hombros y le besó la frente cariñosamente.   
  
"¿No deberías estar durmiendo? Yo venía ahora a acostarme." - dijo, sin dejar escapar a su hijo de sus brazos. - "O mejor espera, tengo una idea. Como veo que los dos estamos desvelados, ¿qué tal si vienes a mi tienda, y charlamos un rato antes de echarnos a dormir? Podríamos pasar la noche juntos. ¿Qué te parece?"  
  
Thranduil no pretendía contarle nada de lo ocurrido hacía tan sólo unos momentos. Sin embargo, se sentía tan abrumado, dolido y solo... Después de lo ocurrido, esa noche Thranduil no la quería pasar a solas, tumbado en su lecho mirando el techo de pieles y contando las horas nocturnas. Necesitaba a alguien a su lado, alguien que le ofreciera su compañía. Necesitaba escuchar la voz de alguien que le amase y que él amara. Necesitaba a Legolas. Sólo eso necesitaba esa noche: su recomfortante compañía y su gentil voz. Cualquier cosa que dijera su hijo sería para él un consuelo.  
  
Por su parte, Legolas rebosó de alegría ante tal sugerencia. Le dió un rápido abrazo a su padre. "¡Me parece bien, ada, maravilloso!"  
  
Ante el afecto que le mostró Legolas, una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad apareció en el rostro de Thranduil. Una felicidad que sólo su hijo era capaz de darle. El Rey Elfo no había querido que su hijo lo acompañara en este viaje, pero ahora se alegraba enormemente de que estuviera allí con él. Aquella verdadera, hermosa y alegre sonrisa no pasó desapercibida por Legolas, quien por poco siente lágrimas de alegría en los ojos, pues largo tiempo había deseado ver a su padre sonreír con ganas otra vez.  
  
"¿No te importa dormir conmigo como cuando era un elfito pequeño?" - le bromeó Thranduil, ya entrando en la tienda tomados de la mano, - "¿Qué dirá Elen si se entera?"  
  
"Bah, no tiene porqué enterarse. Nadie se enterará si ni tú ni yo decimos una palabra sobre esto." - respondió Legolas muy seriamente, a lo que Thranduil respondió con una risita. Era evidente que, aunque estaba contento al poder hablar por fin con él, a Legolas la avergonzaba un poco la idea de pasar la noche con su padre, como había hecho de niño, cuando tenía miedo de Balrogs o de cualquier otra cosa que Tavaro le hubiera metido en la cabeza.  
  
"¡Mi Señor Thranduil!"  
  
Padre e hijo se volvieron para ver al heraldo acercándose a ellos como si tuviera prisa. Al instante la alegría de Legolas desapareció. La urgencia en la voz del heraldo le dijo que ésa noche no podría hablar con su padre.  
  
"Mi Señor," - dijo el Elfo heraldo - "Acabamos de recibir un mensaje de Bardo, de la línea de Gírion, por cuya mano cayó el dragón Smaug y quien ha tomado el mando de Esgaroth por el momento. Dicen que las destrozas de Smaug han sido grandes. Sus hogares y cultivos han sido destruidos, y no tienen suficientes provisiones ni abrigo para todos. Piden nuestra ayuda."  
  
Thranduil tomó el trozo de pergamino enrollado que le entrgó el heraldo y lo leyó detenidamente. Su semblante se volvió serio y pensativo.  
  
"Que se despierten todos." - dijo el rey finalmente - "Que envíen aguas abajo todas las provisiones que puedan; el río se encargará de llevarlas hasta Esgaroth. Preparémonos para la partida. No tenemos botes ni almadías suficientes, así que tendremos que ir a pie. " - Thranduil suspiró - "Cambiamos de rumbo: partimos en ayuda de Esgaroth."  
  


Tras leer el mensaje de auxilio de los Hombres del Lago, todo pensamiento sobre joyas y riquezas había desaparecido de la mente de Thranduil. Sintió compasión y piedad por los Hombres. Thranduil, señor de gente amable y buena, sabía que más importante era salvar vidas humanas, antes que el oro atesorado.  
  


Aun dando las órdenes al heraldo, el Rey Elfo mostraba cansancio en los hermosos ojos azules, y abatimiento en el bello rostro élfico. Legolas miró a su padre con preocupación. Thranduil quería partir esa misma noche para llegar cuanto antes, pero era obvio que el Elfo necesitaba reposo.  
  
"_Hîr nîn_." - le dijo Legolas, no pudiendo contenerse por más tiempo - "Es noche avanzada y vos estáis agotado. Creo que podríamos posponer la marcha hasta el amanecer. ¿No querríais dormir siquiera unas horas antes de partir?"  
  
"No, ion nîn. Esgaroth nos necesita. Cada minuto que pasa más inocentes mueren a causa del frío, el hambre, y la sed." - respondió Thranduil cerrando los ojos, el bello rostro atribulado, y abriendo los ojos miró hacia el Este, hacia su destino. El Rey Elfo se disponía a compañar al heraldo cuando Legolas le tomó de la mano y se la estrechó.  
  


_"Aníron peded anle, Atarinya" - _dijo suavemente. Thranduil, viendo el gran tormento en el rostro de su hijo, asintió, hizo una señal al heraldo para que se fuera a difundir las órdenes. Acompañó a Legolas al interior de la tienda y se sentaron a la luz rutilante de las linternas - "Te ocurre algo, y quisiera saber el qué." - dijo Legolas. - "Se me parte el corazón al verte así, y no poder hacer nada por ayudar. Pero si hablas conmigo, tal vez pueda ayudarte."  
  
Thranduil no respondió, al principio sorprendido por las palabras de Legolas. Bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos para no ver los profundos azules de Legolas. No le había hablado de sus sentimientos a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo Elenmenel, ¿pero podría ocultárselo a su propio hijo?  
  
Tímidamente, Legolas se acercó más para posar una mano en el hombro de Thranduil "¿Ada?" - su voz fue un murmullo, y con la otra mano acarició los largos cabellos de su padre, ríos de oro entre sus dedos, y luego la suave mejilla. Thranduil pareció darse por vencido, porque entonces se inclinó más en la mano de Legolas, tratando de sentir su calor y suavidad. Rodeó la cintura de Legolas con uno de sus largos brazos, mas no le miró.  
  
"¿Tú... crees que soy un buen rey?" - Tan pronto como Thranduil pronunció aquellas palabras, se sintió como un niño que le pregunta a su padre si es un buen hijo, o como un simple aprendiz de tiro con arco que le pregunta a su maestro si es un buen arquero.   
  
La pregunta tomo al joven Elfo por sorpresa. ¿Si era un buen rey? ¿A qué había venido eso? "¡Por Varda la Hacedora de Estrellas, por supuesto que lo eres!" - exclamó Legolas, indignado y sorprendido - "¿Qué te hizo pensar lo contrario?"   
  
Thranduil no respondió entonces. El brazo que sujetaba la cintura de Legolas había perdido su fuerza. El joven Elfo vió el ligero temblor en los hombros del otro, y se asustó. Hacía muchísimos años (desde que no era más que un niño) que Legolas no veía a su padre llorando. Si bien las lágrimas no se deslizaban por sus mejillas, permanecían brillantes como diminutos diamantes blancos en sus claras pestañas.  
  
"Si hubieras visto como era nuestro hogar cuando gobernaba mi padre, entenderías lo que siento." - susurró, tan bajo que hasta al fino oído de Legolas le costó escucharlo.  
  
"Entiendo más de lo que crees, adar." - respondió Legolas firmemente - "Entiendo que sientas pesar por la oscuridad que habita nuestro bosque. Entiendo que sientas temor a una nueva guerra, en la que podrías perecer como lo hizo el abuelo Oropher; le temes a Mordor, ahora lo veo, aunque hasta el momento no lo había visto. Entiendo también que cuando murieron tus padres, te quedaste solo en el mundo, con el peso de ser rey. Y entiendo que cuando conociste a naneth, volviste a ser feliz, pero te arrebaté esa felicidad y ahora la echas de menos."  
  
Thranduil abrió los ojos asombrado, y las lágrimas cayeron al fin, ríos de plata sobre la suave piel. "Tú no me la arrebataste." - dijo al fin, con voz entrecortada. - "¡No vuelvas a decir algo así! ¡Jamás!"  
  
Una sombra de dolor y duda cruzó los ojos de Legolas. Una palabras del pasado resonaron en sus oídos. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nuestro hijo causó tu muerte? ¿Por qué te apartó de mi lado? ¿Por qué? ¡Le odio! ¡Le odiaré para siempre!  
  
_Thranduil le tomó la barbilla gentilmente, obligando que sus ojos se encontraran. "¿Has oído lo que acabo de decir?"  
  
Legolas cerró los ojos y asintió; los labios le temblaban.  
  
"En verdad entiendes más de lo que yo creía." - le sonrió el Rey Elfo tristemente - "Cuando Oropher era rey, teníamos posesión de todo el bosque, de norte a sur, y los árboles crecían verdes y altos. Yo era joven, demasiado joven cuando murió tu abuelo. Nunca imaginé que volvería de la guerra sin él, y con tan sólo 2490 de nuestros diez-mil soldados. Si el campo de batalla frente al Morannon fue una pesadilla, las cosas empeoraron cuando regresé a casa y yo, un joven príncipe que nunca se había preocupado por los menesteres de su Reino, me convertí en rey y me ví obligado a ser más fuerte de lo que me sentía."  
  
Legolas escuchaba en silencio y con el corazón oprimido.  
  
"Bajo mi mandato nuestros territorios se redujeron enormemente. Permití que el Nigromante entrara en nuestro bosque, y que lo maldigera y llenara de cosas oscuras. Ya no es el Gran Bosque Verde, sino el Bosque Negro. Nuestro hogar cayó en la oscuridad, los árboles se pudren, y la gente se pierde en la negrura del bosque y muere de hambre y de sed, si antes no enloquece." - Thranduil suspiró, derramando una lágrima solitaria - "Tu madre fue la única razón por la que me mantuve en vida. Ella era la fuente de mis fuerzas. Cuando Mandos reclamó su alma, fue como si con ella una parte de mí desapareciera."  
  
Legolas le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos. "Muchos años de sufrimiento pesan sobre tí, ada. No dejes que éste tormento de ciegue, porque de no haber sido por tí habríamos caído bajo el domínio de Dol Guldur mucho tiempo atrás. El mal vino de fuera, no de dentro, como tú me estás suponiendo. Pero tú te mantuviste firme y gracias a eso podemos vivir en paz en nuestro Reino del Norte, donde allí todo crece verde y ni arañas gingantes ni orcos se atreven a poner un pie. ¿Cómo no vas a ser un buen rey, después de todo lo que has hecho por tu pueblo, después de todas las noches de vigilancia, aun estando tú sufriendo?"  
  
Thranduil, conmovido y conmocionado, abrazó a Legolas contra su pecho y le besó la frente repetidas veces. Legolas hundió su rostro en el pecho de él, escuchando su respiración y el latir de su corazón. Y Thranduil le miró con orgullo, y se dijo que ningún hijo podía ser más maravilloso que el suyo. Legolas sintió como el pecho de Thranduil se henchía de orgullo mientras le abrazaba.  
  


"Lo que más me apena es que a veces olvido a tu madre." - dijo Thranduil en susurros. Legolas levantó la mirada. - "No su rostro, pero sí su aroma, el sonido de su voz, el sabor de sus labios... Si llego a olvidarla, entonces la perderé para siempre. Tengo miedo que eso ocurra."  
  
"En eso temo que no puedo ayudarte..." - respondió Legolas - "Mas si hablar de ella te ayuda a recordarla, puedes contar siempre conmigo. Yo escucharé."  
  
Thranduil se secó las lágrimas de su rostro, y sonrió. "Ya me ayudas, ion nîn, más de lo que crees."  
  
Y finalmente Thranduil postergó la marcha hasta la mañana, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmió tranquilo; al lado de su hijo, por supuesto.  
  
_  
  
The Balrog of Altena: Aiya! siento el retraso, espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Disculpad por favor las faltas de ortografía; es que me he quedado sin corrector y me da pereza utilizar el diccionario _;-þ _Estoy muy contenta porque me han nominado en el Anime Awards, y quisiera darle las gracias a quien me inscribió y a los que me han votado. Y además recibí muchos reviews! ¡¡Qué feliz soy!! ¡Muchas gracias!  
Bueno, la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos tendrá que esperar al próximo capítulo (como siempre, me he alargado demasiado). Por cierto, he tenido problemas en elegir un título para este capítulo. Si a alguien se le ocurre alguno mejor, podrías decírmelo, pretty please   
_  
_- Rosemary Black: Aiya! Para escribir Kwenya y Sindarin utilizo mis dos diccionarios, y el diccionario de la página web www.councilofelrond.com. Me alegro que te guste mi fic ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
- VaniaHepskins: ¡Aiya! siento la tardanza espero que no hayas sufrido mucho con este capítulo al igual que con el último ;-D ¡Muchas gracias por tu reveiw!  
  
- txiri: Te hice llorar? ay, que bien!! lo logré!! XD espero que tu teclado no haya sufrido ningún cortocircuito con éste capítulo. Ten cuidado, que los próximos son todos dramáticos! Oh, en cuanto a eso de que Thranduil aun no se ha enterado de que su mayor tesoro es Legolas, pronto lo hará ¡Muchas gracias por tu review wapa!  
  
- Forfirith: ¡Hannon le! Espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Nos estamos acercando al final! ;; pero bueno, aun me quedan unos cuantos capitulos para reflejar la preciosa relación entre Thranduil y Legolas. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
- Brazgirl: Thank you very much! I'm so glad you feel this way while reading my story. That is what I would like everyone to do: to feel the tension of the characters, their happiness and sadness, and to be able to feel like watching the scene. Thank you, the exam was not that difficult though glad to hear you are doing well on college, and I hope all is going well to you.  
Well, mellon, till we next read each other!  
  
- Kea Langrey: Aiya! De nada, y yo también te doy las gracias por leerme! Espero que esta cap te haya gustado tanto o más que el último ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
- Usagi-cha: Aiya! Siento no poder prestarte mi hermano, porque ya no está por Barcelona XD pero si quieres hacer poner celoso a un chico, es tan facil que no necesitas un novio falso; lo único que tienes que hacer es prestarle menos atención que a una piedra en el camino y en cambio ponerte a hablar con los amigos de él y con otro chicos cuando esté cerca. Funciona, créeme ;-) Ah, ¿te dije que tu último cap de El Señor de los Cuchillos estuvo genial? ¡divertidísimo! ¡me alegras el día cuando escribes! ay, siempre digo lo mismo...lo siento XD ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
- Ieliania Greenleaf: Aiya mellon! Espero que recibieras el mensaje que te envié, dándote permiso para utilizar los nombres. Me alegra que el último cap te hiciera sentir triste y feliz, eso es exactamente lo que pretendo cuando escribo algo. Así que espero que en este cap te hayas puesto triste por Thranduil si es así, entonces me ha salido bien! Muchas gracias, y espero que sigas leyendo.  
  
- Luthien: Aiya! no te preocupes, Legolas no encontrará ninguna elfa, así que está libre para tí! Muchas gracias por tu review, eres de las que me hacen ruborizar cuando los leo XD ¡Namarie an sí!  
  
- Uialwen: Hola wapa! jaja, es darrer review et va quedar molt gracios! XD Demá a veure Troya!!! mus veim a Santa Clara! dew bichu!  
  
- Fedia: Me alegra que te decidieras a leer otra cosa y que eligieras mi fic. Espero que continúes leyendo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu reveiw!  
  
- Ishida Rio: ¡Gracias! ay, me haces ruborizar! Legolas no es especialmente uno de mis personajes más queridos, pero Thranduil es mi Elfo preferido, lo habrás notado Jaja, ahora que has dicho que tengo "un manejo de la historia espectacular" me siento mejor! la verdad es que lo que más me cuesta trabajo es manejar la historia, y por ello muchas veces me quedo en blanco, pero en fin... con reviews como el tuyo no sé de que me quejo :-) ¡Gracias por tu reveiw!  
  
- Kydre: Hola maca! Estic moltíssim contenta que t'agradi aquest fic! Sí, m'agradaría molt ser professora d'anglès, encara que dubto que arribi a ser-ho. ¡Gracies! vaig tenir molt bones festes de Sant Joan. I vaig fer fotos que van quedar molt millor que ses del meu germà de l'any passat XD A veure ni ens veim un altre día per l'msn. Fins un altre!  
  
- Lalwen Tinuviel: Hola Lalwen! he vist que m'has afeixit a la llista de contactes a l'msn messenger, esper que un dia poguem parlar Ay sí, en Thranduil es un tros de pa, oi? En fí, esper que hagis disfrutat d'aquest nou capítul. Fins un altre, veïna!_  
  
_**-Naugrim** = El Pueblo Menguado (como los Elfos llaman a los Enanos.)_  
  
_**-Aníron peded anle** = Deseo hablar contigo_  
  
_**-Hîr nîn** = Mi Señor (Sindarin. Cuando Legolas habla en público con su padre, le llama por éste nombre en lugar de 'adar')  
  
_ _**-Atarinya **= Padre Rey. (Qwenya. La Alta Lengua sólo es utilizada para la formalidad, y entre reyes élficos. Legolas utiliza esta palabra raras veces para referirse a su padre con mucha formalidad, pero nunca hablan de forma tan formal en privado.)_  
  



	8. La ayuda llega a la Desolación del Dragó...

**El tesoro del Rey Thranduil.**

_  
Capítulo 7mo: La ayuda llega a la Desolación del Dragón._

El Rey Thranduil despertó con los primeros rayos del sol cálido de una mañana de verano filtrándose por la pequeña abertura de las cortinas blancas. Con una mano se cubrió los ojos, protegiéndose así de la luz que le había despertado del profundo sueño. Bostezó y se desperezó, y una radiante sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Se volvió para mirar a la amada mujer que yacía dormida a su lado, muy junto a él. Ella sonreía en sus sueños, la cabeza reposando en el hombro de su marido.

Con la más grande ternura, Thranduil alcanzó una mano y le acarició la pálida mejilla, y apartó unos mechones de cabello resplandeciente que le caían sobre la frente. Entonces se incorporó y le besó la sien cariñosamente. Ella se movió en sueños y sonrió aun más, comenzando a respirar profundamente.

"Despierta, meleth nîn. Es un precioso día."

Undómeärel parpadeó, alejándose del reposo élfico, una luz apareciendo en sus ojos. Lo primero que vio al volver del mundo de los sueños fue el bello rostro de su amado, tan jovial y sabio a la vez como uno de los grandes reyes del pasado, los ojos azules brillando, los cabellos rubios cayendo sueltos como un río de oro sobre sus fuertes hombros desnudos. Una de sus manos reposaba cuidadosamente sobre el estómago de ella, henchido por el embarazo.

"Buenos días,melthinmir nín." - dijo ella en un susurro, incorporándose sobre sus hombros para besarle suavemente el hombro y el cuello a su amado. Thranduil se sintió temblar ante aquel contacto. Muchas primaveras habían cubierto el Gran Bosque Verde de flores desde que se casaron y compartían cama, pero él nunca dejaba de anhelar sus besos, y cada día que pasaba su amor por ella crecía y crecía más aun.

Thranduil cerró los ojos sumergiéndose en su pasión y rodeó el frágil cuerpo de ella con sus poderosos brazos, abrazándola fuerte pero cuidadosamente, el bello rostro élfico hundido en los cabellos de ella, aspirando el aroma de su dulce fragancia. Al Rey Elfo le encantaba que su esposa le llamara melthinmir nín, y ella lo sabía. Lo supo cuando, en sus días de noviazgo, le llamó así por primera vez, y entonces vio complacida como las mejillas del rey se sonrojaban como nunca antes había visto. A partir de ese momento él se convirtió en su 'joya dorada', melthinmir.

Undómeärel, aprovenchando que tenía a su amado en sus brazos, volvió a besarle el cuello, esta vez más apasionadamente. Ella sonrió satisfecha cuando Thranduil gimió suavemente y tembló. Una sacudida como fuego le había recorrido todo el cuerpo al Rey Elfo.

"Meleth nîn..." - jadeó, haciendo un esfuerzo para regular su respiración - "Si sigues así, no podré controlar más mis deseos..."

Ella dejó escapar una risita divertida.

"Lo sé." - dijo juguetona, pasando sus manos por los cabellos dorados de él y acariciándole la espalda en repetidos y suaves movimientos desde los hombros hasta la cintura; arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo,.. Thranduil pronto se encontró moviendose suavemente al compás con aquel sensual masaje. Undómeärel le frotaba la espalda trazando cada uno de sus músculos de una forma tan placentera que le estaba dejando sin aliento.

"Ai! Eres mala conmigo, vanimelda... ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esta dulce tortura?" - respondió Thranduil tras unos breves momentos de saborear el placer que le daban aquellas carícias, y después se apartó lentamente para mirarla a los ojos. Ella le sonreía de una forma tan hermosa y atractiva que Thranduil comenzó a sentirse incómodo en su ropa interior, demasiado estrecha para aquel bulto que se le había formado. Ella desde luego ya lo había notado.

Acercó una mano al rostro de su amada, rozando su mejilla para luego trazar con un dedo la curva de los labios de ella. Despacio, Thranduil se inclinó hacia adelante, los ojos cerrados, y ella cerró los ojos también y entreabrió los labios de amapola, esperando ansiosa el beso de amor de su marido; aquellos besos tan gentiles, dulces y a la vez apasionados que la hacían sentir la mujer Elfa más querida de toda la Tierra Media. No, de todo Arda.

Undómeärel abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando no halló los labios calientes de su marido en los suyos, sino que sintió un pequeño beso juguetón en la punta de la nariz. Thranduil le estaba sonriendo divertido.

"De acuerdo, melthinmir nîn. Me lo he merecido." - rió Undómeärel. - "Siento haber sido mala contigo. No he podido resistirme. Ya sabes que me encanta verte sucumbir a mis encantos." - añadió, guiñándole el ojo seductoramente.

Thranduil sonrió tiernamente, se inclinó, y entonces sí la besó en los labios. Suavemente al principio, casi como si cuidara de no hacerle daño, como si los labios de ella fueran frágiles como el cristal. Finalmente presionó más firmemente sus labios contra los de ella, y sus lenguas se frotaron explorando sus bocas en una lucha apasionada.

Cuando terminaron, fue por necesidad física de respirar. Undómeärel permaneció unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, como terminado de saborear la sensación de los labios de su marido en los de ella antes de que desapareciera del todo. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de su amado, pero mostraba una mueca de preocupación.

"¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana, meleth nîn?" - preguntó preocupado. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa alentadora.

"Estoy bien." - dijo - "Estamos bien, él y yo."

Thranduil, quien no dejaba de jugar con los cabellos de ella entre sus dedos, tardó un minuto en entender lo que ella acababa de decir. De repente se dio cuenta, y el rostro se le iluminó.

"¿Él?" - repitió el Rey Elfo, gran entusiasmo y alegría en su voz.

"Sí, mi amado. Va a ser un niño." - respondió su esposa, radiante, apartando las śabanas para dejar al decubierto su hinchada barriga. Thranduil la besó de nuevo y comenzó a acariciarle el estómago con manos temblorosas.

"Un niño...¡un niño!" - exclamó, medio sollozando en su alegría - "¡Va a ser un niño!"

"Sí." - rió ella ante la reacción de su marido frente a las buenas nuevas.

"¿Desde cuando lo has sabido?"

"Anoche, mi amado, cuando ya te habías quedado dormido. Tuve que resistirme mucho a la tentación de despertarte para decírtelo. Ayer tuvisto un día muy duro; necesitabas descansar." - le dijo, cariñosamente.

Thranduil ya no respondió, pero estaba aferrado a su esposa, y había hundido su rostro en el cuello de ella. Pronto Undómmeärel se percató que los hombros le temblaban ligeramente, y sintió gotas de humedad en el cuello. Thranduil estaba llorando.

Ella no dijo nada, pero le acarició los largos cabellos y le besó la melena, sonriendo feliz. Al poco tiempo los pequeños sollozos cesaron. Thranduil parecía haberse calmado, y se incorporó, mostrando sus mejillas rojas empapadas en lágrimas y sus ojos y nariz enrojecidos.

"Lo siento, meleth nîn. No sé qué me ha pasado..."

"Yo sí lo sé." - respondió ella. - "Te sientes feliz porque acabas de saber que tu primer hijo va a ser varón. No hay porqué avergonzarse por unas lágrimas de alegría y regocijo."

Thranduil se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y habló tímidamente, "Pero... ¿Crees que soy débil?"

Undómeärel rió. "¡Por supuesto que no! Eres un gran guerrero, letal en la batalla, resistente a las heridas, y buen líder para tu pueblo. Con tus solas manos alzaste un muro de cadáveres orcos alrededor del cuerpo de Oropher." - dijo. Y era cierto: Thranduil había matado a muchos enemigos que habían intentado acercarse al cuerpo sin vida de su padre. Undómeärel le acarició la mejilla con una sonrisa radiante. - "Y eres un marido cariñoso, que ama a su esposa con toda su alma, y que haría cualquier cosa por ella. No eres débil, mi amor, no lo eres."

Thranduil se sonrojó, los ojos brillantes de placer.

"No sé que haría sin ti,_ meleth nín_. Tú eres mi razón de vivir. El aire para mis pulmones; los latidos de mi corazón." - dijo, hablando sus pensamientos en voz alta. Pues era cierto; él habría acompañado sus padres a Mandos ansiosamente, si no fuera porque la conoció a ella antes de sucumbir del todo a la tristeza.

El Rey Elfo volvió a poner su mano gentil en el estómago de su esposa, justo a tiempo para sentir un movimiento ahí dentro. Él rió suavemente, mirando con ojos llenos de regocijo a los cansados pero felices ella.

"Nuestro pequeño va a ser un gran arquero." - le dijo ella de improviso, por sorpresa de Thranduil. Sonriendo para sus adentros el Rey Elfo se preguntó cuanto sabría ella sobre su niño. Todas las madres tienen el don de predecir el futuro de sus hijos, y por ello les eligen nombres de acuerdo con su forma de ser, como también podían decir a qué sexo pertenecerían. Algunas podían predecirles el futuro aun antes de haber nacido, pero otras necesitaban sostenerlos en sus brazos para poder verlo.

De improviso Thranduil se percató que el semblante de ella había cambiado, y que parecía abatida y cansada. Entonces le tomó las manos entre las suyas.

"¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien¿Debería llamar a Rielle y las curanderas?"

"Thranduil," - dijo Undómeärel - "Nuestro hijo no debería acercarse al mar, por su bien estar."

Al oír aquellas palabras inesperadas al Rey Elfo se le formó un nudo en la garganta, pensando que su esposa tal vez se estaba refiriemdo al _Cuivëar_, el anhelo al mar que late en lo profundo de todos los corazones élficos, una nostalgia que es peligroso remover.

"No te preocupes,_ vanimelda_. Nosotros cuidaremos que no se acerque al mar." - dijo en tono consolador y tratando de sonar alegre. Pero ella le miró entonces tristemente, y no dijo nada más al respeto.

"Todo saldrá bien." - la consoló Thranduil, sabiendo que también intentaba consolarse a sí mismo.

"Sí," - dijo ella lentamente - "Todo saldrá bien."

* * *

Cuando Thranduil despertó, al principio tardó un momento en reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Tristemente recordó que no estaba en casa, durmiendo junto a su esposa, sino en la tienda de un campamento en algún lugar en las tierras desoladas entre el Bosque Negro y La Ciudad del Lago. Ella estaba lejos, esperando en las Estancias de Mandos el día en que pueda regresar junto a él.

No era la primera vez que Thranduil rememoraba tiempos pasados en sus sueños. A veces éstos eran hermosos recuerdos y otras veces no. Constantemente soñaba momentos pasados de él y su esposa, pero algunas veces se encontraba en la Tierra Negra de Mordor, y veía a su padre Oropher caer en batalla una y otra vez.

Thranduil se llevó una mano a la frente, peinando con sus dedos los cabellos, colocándolos detrás de cada oreja para que no le cayeran sobre los ojos. De pronto se acordó del mesaje de Esgaroth, y se puso en pie rápidamente; debían partir en ayuda de los Hombres del Lago, sus aliados. Por suerte, comprobó Thranduil, aun no había amanecido. Si se daban prisa podrían partir con las primeras luces del día.

Tomó su túnica, sus pantalones y sus livianos zapatos y comenzó a vestirse, no queriendo perder ni un minuto más. Pero no había hecho más que desabrocharse y quitarse la camisa de dormir cuando se detuvo y se quedó quieto como un gato vigilante. Tenía la extraña sensación de que no estaba solo en esa tienda, de que alguien más estaba allí; podía notar su presencia. Thranduil escudriñó precavido sus alrededores. De repente se echó a reír. Allí, cubierto por finas sábanas, dormía Legolas plácidamente.

Thranduil había olvidado completamente que él y su hijo habían pasado la noche juntos (una noche maravillosa, recordaba ahora Thranduil, la mejor que había tenido en semanas y meses.). Habían charlado y reído durante horas, y le había hablado de su madre mientras el joven Elfo escuchó antentamente; hasta que finalmente el sueño los venció, y Thranduil propuso que fueran a acostarse.

En realidad, los Elfos no son como nosotros, y por lo tanto no tienen esa necesidad de dormir. Pero él y Legolas no sólo habían reído la noche anterior, sino tambien llorado, y el compartir Thranduil sus recuerdos como esposo con su hijo le había extenuado; y Legolas no se sentía menos cansado, pues frágiles emociones habían sido removidas aquel día. Se acostó al lado de su padre, pero manteniendo cierta distancia. Al fin y al cabo, el joven arquero era ya casi un hombre adulto, y los adultos no duermen en la cama de sus padres. Aquella 'distancia personal' no le había importado a Thranduil lo más mínimo, no mientras le tuviera allí con él.

Thranduil se acercó sigiloso a su hijo. Legolas dormía con las manos cruzadas elegantemente sobre el pecho, los ojos abiertos, y en sus sueños se paseaba con su padre en un prado verde bajo las estrellas en una noche de verano. Allí Thranduil, contemplando a su hijo dormir, le vino a la memoria la imagen de su esposa, tal y como la vio por última vez.

La vio en una sala oscura iluminada por unas pocas tristes velas parpadeantes, tumbada como dormida bajo suves sábanas plateadas, las hermosas manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, la cabeza recostada sobre una almohada de oro. Pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Y cuando cerraron el féretro, Thranduil no la volvió a ver nunca más.

El Rey Elfo sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esa imagen, y se arrodilló junto al otro dormido, posando una mano en su hombro y sacudiéndolo suavemente.

"Despierta, ion nîn. Esgaroth nos espera."

Con estas palabras dichas con cariño Legolas parpadeó y despertó. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro cuando se volvió a su padre, que también le sonreía.

"Buenos días, adar. ¿Has descansado bien?"

"No recuerdo haber dormido tan bien en mucho días." - respondó Thranduil, a lo que Legolas se sintió muy aliviado. Al rey se le veía en verdad descansado y fuerte, y el color de la salud había vuelto a su cara antes pálida. Un buen descanso era lo que su padre tanto había necesitado, y las confesiones de anoche también habían sido un factor importante para su curación.

Cuando su padre le contó anoche cómo había escuchado la conversación entre dos de sus súbditos en una de las tiendas, Legolas sintió como la sangre le hervía en las venas. Se enfureció. Durante un largo rato no pudo hacer más que pensar en cómo lo haría para ponerle las manos encima a ese desgraciado que había insultado a su querido padre, pero al otro lo perdonaría, porque a pesar de dejarse convercer al final por el primero había protegido el nombre del rey con vehemencia. Sin embargo, mientras Thranduil se lo contó, éste no pareció furioso u ofendido; sólo apenado y entristecido.

Los pensamientos de Legolas fueron interrumpidos cuando la voz hermosa y fuerte a la vez como los diamantes de Thranduil le habló.

"Legolas." - dijo - "Vístete rápido y vé a anunciar a las tropas que partiremos al amanecer."

Legolas asintió, vistiéndose rápidamente, y salió de prisa de la tienda, pero chocó con Galdor el concejal, que en aquel momento estaba entrando. Legolas, sofocado, le pidió disculpas repetidas veces, mientras Thranduil trataba en vano de esconder su risa.

Cuando Legolas se hubo marchado y Galdor se volvió a su rey, Thranduil mostró el rostro más impasible que pudo.

"Mi Señor," - anunció Galdor - "Mithrandir el mago ha venido y solicita permiso para reunirse con usted."

Los ojos de Thranduil se iluminaron. Hacía años que no veía a Mithrandir, no desde el Concilio Blanco en el año 2851, cuando el mago le reveló la verdadera identidad del Nigromante. Desde entonces Mithrandir había estado viajando, y ahora era más conocido con el nombre de 'Gandalf' y él prefería éste nombre, aunque si tú le preguntabas cómo se llamaba sólo te levantaría las espesas cejas y diría, Muchos son mis nombres en muchos países. Mithrandir para los Elfos, Tharkun para los Enanos; Olórin era yo en mi olvidada juventud en el Oeste, en el Sur soy Icanus, en el Norte Gandalf; al Este nunca voy.

A Radagast Thranduil le veía mucho más amenudo, pues vive en Rosghobel, en los lindes del Bosque Negro, pero a Curunír hacía muchos más años que no lo veía, pues se había instalado en Orthanc, la torre de Isengard, desde que Beren el Senescal de Gondor le dio las llaves en el año 2759; y actualmente era conocido con el nombre de 'Saruman', que significa 'Hombre de Habilidades.' Un nombre muy apropiado para él.

"Tiene mi permiso." - le respondió Thranduil, esperando que el concejal no hubiera notado el cierto entusiasmo reprimido en su voz. Galdor asintió a los deseos del rey con una reverencia y se fue a anunciar al mago que su petición había sido aceptada. Al cabo de un minuto los mantos de piel que cubrían la entrada a su tienda se abrieron de nuevo para dejar paso a un anciano encorvado vestido de gris, con una bufanda plateada y un sombrero picudo y azul, y se apoyaba en un bastón de madera (que en realidad utilizaba más como vara mágica que como apoyo).

Gandalf se quitó el sombrero para inclinarse ante el rey con respeto. Thranduil le miró y entonces le indicó a su concejal (que había acompañado al recién llegado) que les dejara solos. Entonces el Rey Elfo le sonrió al viejo mago y acercándose le dio un pequeño abrazo.

"Tantos formalismos son innecesários entre dos amigos." - le dijo, y le invitó a sentarse y a beber una copa de vino Dorwin con él, como hacían cada vez que se reunían. El vino rojo ya había llegado a convertirse en la bebida preferida del mago también.

"He visto que has traído a Legolas contigo." - dijo Gandalf tras probar un sorbo de su copa. El mago no había estado poco sorprendido al ver al hijo del rey, pues nunca creyó en el día en que el sobre-protector padre dejaría a su único y amado hijo salir de su hogar en el bosque.

"Insistió en acompañarme. Tampoco yo puedo creerme que le haya dejado venir." - rió Thranduil.

"Me crucé con él cuando me dirigía a tu tienda. Parecía un poco...sofocado."

"No le ocurre nada. Es que hace un momento se chocó con Galdor, y ya sabes."

"Ah, sí." - rió Gandalf - "¿Así Legolas aun no ha olvidado aquella vez que de pequeño chocó con Galdor cuando corría por los pasillos, y el hombre le dio la riña del yen?"

"Al parecer no. Desde entonces Legolas le ha tenido miedo."

Los dos rieron apaciblemente y vaciaron las copas.

"No quisiera parecer desagradecido por tu inesperada pero agradable visita." - le dijo Thranduil cuando hubieron terminado - "Pero el tiempo apremia, y debo partir a la Ciudad del Lago cuanto antes. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Gandalf? Supongo que ya habrás oído la nueva. El dragón Smaug ha caído."

"La he oído." - respondió Gandalf - "Y también oí de tu partida. Pero no vine por tí. Voy en búsqueda de Thorin, pues es amigo mío y he viajado largamente con él."

Entonces Gandalf le explicó todo sobre su aventura con Thorin, Bilbo, y los doce Enanos: Balin, Dwalin, Fíli, Kíli, Dori, Nori, Ori, "in, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur y Bombur. Le habló del secreto propósito de su viaje, pues confiaba en el Rey Elfo y de todos modos a estas alturas ya se habría enterado por sus propios medios. Le habló del mapa con las runas ocultas, y de la llave, que se las dió Thrain padre de Thorin cuando le encontró enloquecido y atormentado en las mazmorras de Dol Guldur. Le habló también de los peligros que esa Compañía había superado: los orcos de las Montañas Nubladas, el Gran Trasgo, los lobos y el incendio, el rescate de las águilas y el encuentro con Beorn el cambia pieles. Finalmente le explicó como se despidió de Thorin y los demás en los lindes del Bosque Negro y partió solo, prometiendo que tal vez volverían a verse. Porque mientras Bilbo, Thorin y los Enanos cruzaron el bosque y fueron hechos prisioneros por los Elfos, Gandalf había asistido al segundo Concilio Blanco y al asalto del Nigromante.

Thranduil había escuchado asombrado, y no había interrumpido al mago con preguntas. Ahora creía comprender qué hacía un Mediano con los Enanos: sólo Gandalf, el amante de la Gente Pequeña, podría haber convencido a uno de esos Perian de abandonar su cómoda casita bajo tierra y las siete comidas del día para irse en la búsqueda de un tesoro guardado por un peligroso dragón.

"¿Y ahora que piensas hacer, amigo?" - le preguntó Thranduil - "¿Irás a la Montaña? No creo que allí encuentres lo que buscas. Creo que el dragón no sólo se contentó con arrasar Esgaroth; antes debió asesinar a Thorin y a tu Mediano como recompensa por intentar robar su tesoro."

"Yo no creo eso." - respondió Gandalf - "Es más, sé que siguen con vida. Pero no iré a la Montaña. Aun no. Vendré contigo, si me permites oh Rey Elfo, y ayudaré a los Hombres del Lago en lo que pueda."

Thranduil le miró compasivo, pensando que la seguridad de Gandalf no se debía a más que a la tonta esperanza de encontrar a salvo a unos queridos amigos. Ahora bien, el Rey Elfo accedió complacido a la petición de Gandalf, y el mago se unió a las tropas de los Elfos.

-------

Así fue como cinco días después de la muerte del dragón, caminando con pies ligeros por los terrenos pantanosos y las traidoras tierras entre el Lago y el Bosque, el Rey Elfo llegó a las orillas del lago y contempló la ruinas de la ciudad.

Esgaroth era una ciudad de comerciantes, y estaba edificada sobre pilares clavados en el fondo del Lago Largo, donde se accedía a ella desde tierra por un puente de madera. Pero el puente ya no estaba allí. Los edificios, construídos con leña y paja, se habían consumido en el fuego. La Casa Grande, residencia del gobernador, se había desmoronado. Mas al llegar a aquella desolación, los Elfos sólo tuvieron ojos para el gran gusano que yacía muerto en medio de la ciudad, estirado entre los escombros, frío como la piedra, retorcido en el suelo. Ya nunca volvería yacer en un lecho de oro. El dragón Smaug, al morir, había caído sobre la ciudad desmoronando del todo lo que ya había arruinado con su aliento de fuego y su cola poderosa. Un olor nauseabundo flotaba en el aire frío. Nadie se acercaría a la Desolación de Smaug en muchos años, y pocos se atreverían a zambullirse en las escalofriantes aguas para recuperar las piedras preciosas que le caían de la carcasa putrefacta. Piedras y piezas de oro que se le habían quedado pegadas al cuerpo por haber pasado tantos años durmiendo sobre ellas.

Los supervivientes del ataque (casi tres cuartas partes del pueblo) habían echo su refugio más allá de las orillas del río. Si aquello podía llamarse refúgio, porque no tenían abrigo, y a la mayoría se les veía taciturnos y enfermos. Los curanderos fueron entonces los primeros que llegaron al campamento, y tras ellos las provisiones de abrigo y comida. Grande fue la bienvenida que recibieron los elfos, como podía esperarse. El pueblo y el gobernador agradecieron a Thranduil su hospitalidad varias veces, y estaban dispuestos a recompensarles como fuera y a convenir a cualquier clase de pacto, como respuesta a su ayuda.

El primer día que pasaron entre los refugiados fue el más duro, pues las provisiones de madera para construir cabañas y darles techo que Thranduil había mandado enviar río abajo desde el bosque no llegarían hasta la mañana siguiente, o al anochecer, si los elfos del bosque habían sido rápidos al recibir el mensaje del rey. Así pues, aprovecharon las mantas y abrigos que poseían tan bien como pudieron, cubriendo sobre todo a los más ancianos y a los niños, que eran más propensos a las enfermedades.

Thranduil no era un experto en la curación, pero sabía algo sobre las enfermedades de los mortales. Así pues él también ayudó con sus propias manos, a cambiar vendajes, dar de comer a los que no podían alimentarse por sí mismos, masajear manos y pies entumecidos por el frío y cualquier otra cosa que estuviera al alcanze de sus habilidades.

Legolas, del mismo modo, hacía lo que podía. Pero de vez en cuando se paraba para observar a su padre, impresionado del cuidado y la gentileza con la que trataba a aquellos desconocidos. Había observado también que tenía buena mano para los niños, y a veces se paraba donde estaban ellos para hacerles reír con sus tonterías y que así olvidaran las penas y el hambre y el frío. Ver aquello, a Legolas le recordó las veces que su padre jugó con él de pequeño, y se encontró añorando aquellos días felices.

Thranduil estaba ahora con una anciana encorvada y febrilmente delgada, de hirsuta cabellera gris y ojos caídos. Thranduil miraba preocupado los pies helados de la mujer. Estaban más que entumecidos; hinchados, duros, fríos, insensibles y terríblemente pálidos La anciana ni siquiera podía mover los dedos de los pies, y Thranduil temía que no pudiera volver a andar.

"¿Cómo lo ves, hijo?" - la voz débil y trémula por la edad despertaron a Thranduil de sus pensamientos, que miró a la anciana con una pequeña sonrisa. - "¿No tienen muy buen aspecto, verdad?"

Sin decir nada Thranduil comenzó a vendarle los pies, cuidadosamente, con movimientos suaves, recordando que de esa misma forma vistió a Legolas siendo bebé, tan pequeño y tan frágil. Luego tomó tres pares de calcetines y se los puso encima. Thranduil sabía que tras el calentamiento se le enrojecerían los pies y le dolerían terríblemente. En caso extremo el único tratamiento posible sería la amputación, si el congelamiento era tan malo como parecía y ya no era demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

"Ya está. Sólo debemos mantenerlos en calor y sé pondrán bien." - le dijo Thranduil dulcemente y con una sonrisa amable en bello rostro élfico. - "Yo me encargaré de que una curandera venga a veros y os dé una infusión para el dolor. Ahora túmbese y cúbrase bien con las mantas, que hace frío."

Y diciendo esto la ayudó a tumbarse, a recostar la anciana cabeza sobre la almohada y la cubrió de pies a barbilla con unos mantos de piel, y le puso uno que había guardado para pasar la noche él, pero ahora lo necesitaba más ella.

"Pero ya no me duelen, hijo, ni siquiera los siento. Y no tengo frío." - respondió la anciana que, aunque débil y soñolienta, trataba de apartar los mantos para sentarse. Ahora Thranduil sí que estaba muy precupado. Que no sintiera los pies, y que no tuviera frío, era una mala señal, muy mala.

"Señora," - dijo Thranduil, tomando la mano arrugada y huesuda de ella entre las suyas largas y bellas, acariciándosela. - "Debe reposar y abrigarse bien. Así mañana habrá mejorado y cuando venga a verla podrá acabar de contarme como su nieto aprendió a manejar la barca."

El nieto de la anciana había muerto en el ataque del dragón, y no era más que un niño. Los padres también habían muerto. Pero la anciana le había estado hablando a Thranduil de ellos como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Y eso el Rey Elfo no lo entendía, porque cuando murió su esposa no podía soportar oír decir su nombre a donde fuera, y a nadie le habló de ella en muchos años, salvo al pequeño Legolas, y más tarde a su mejor amigo Elenmenel y su esposa Saëra.

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara arrugada y delgada de la anciana. Con la otra mano alcanzó a acariciar la mejilla suave del Elfo.

"Ay, ojalá hubiera más jovencitos tan dulces y amables como tú." - le dijo, por sorpresa de Thranduil - "Y además eres muy apuesto. Seguro que las chicas se pegan a tí como las estrellas al firmamento."

Thranduil rió tímidamente. Nada de lo que la anciana había dicho era acertado; no era joven ni tenía una mujer esperándole a cada vuelta de la esquina. Pero eso había sido un error común para una mortal. Thranduil era miles de años más viejo que ella, mas era comprensible que ella lo llamara 'jovencito'; no era la primera que lo llamaba así aquel día. A demás, aunque supieran que era un Elfo, nadie le reconocería como el rey, pues se había quitado la corona y se había vestido con ropas comunes de viaje. Hasta se había quitado las joyas, el collar y los anillos de los dedos, excepto el anillo dorado de matrimonio, y siempre guardaba el de su esposa en el bolsillo. De este modo nadie se sentiría incómodo ante su presencia, y podría ayudar a los enfermos.

Thranduil entendía que los humanos tenían varias amantes en su corta vida, hasta que encontraban una con la que querrían compartir el resto de sus días. No era así para los Elfos. Sólo tenían un amor en su interminable vida, ninguno más.

El Rey Elfo se inclinó y besó la anciana en la frente. Ella se recostó y arropándose en las mantas cerró los ojos. Al cabo de un segundo habló.

"¿Crees que mi nieto vendrá a verme mañana?"

Y entonces no dijo más y pareció haberse quedado dormida. Thranduil temió que esos ojos no volvieran a abrirse para contemplar el próximo amanecer. Con un suspiro se puso en pie. Entonces se dio cuenta que Legolas estaba a su lado. Le había estado observando, y se había acercado a él en silencio.

"¿Todo va bien, Legolas?"

"Bien." - respondió él, una larga sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos le brillaban con diversión.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - le preguntó Thranduil, creyendo adivinar aquella mirada - "¿Qué estas tramando, Legolas Hojaverde Thranduilion?"

"Nada, adar. Sólo que me parece gracioso verte sin corona y vestido así. Casi pareces tener la misma edad que yo."

"No." - rió él - "Yo a tu edad era mucho más travieso e irresponsable."

"¿Más que yo¡Imposible¿Cómo se las apañó el abuelo Oropher para enseñarte a ser el buen rey que eres ahora?"

"No lo hizo." - respondió Thranduil suavemente, los ojos oscurecidos - "Aprendí por mí mismo. Él no estaba allí entonces para hacerlo."

Legolas se dio cuenta que había metido la pata y no sabiendo que decir se volvió a la anciana dormida, buscando una forma de cambiar el tema de conversación. Pero sintió como su padre le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, y él sonrió y se inclinó en el abrazo, recostando la espalda contra el pecho del otro. Viendo que Legolas había aceptado el abrazo, Thranduil le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos. Si Legolas se hubiera percatado de las fugaces miradas y sonrisas que los Elfos les echaban cuando veían al rey y al príncipe tan unidos, sin duda se habría apartado del abrazo de su padre. Pero no se dio cuenta, porque tenía la mirada fíja en la anciana durmiente.

"Los humanos son unas criaturas extrañas." - dijo finalmente. Thranduil asintió. Se había fijado antes en como Legolas observaba curioso a los refugiados. Pues nunca antes había visto nadie de la raza de los Hombres. Para él eran algo nuevo.

"Así es. Son muy distintos a nosotros, en muchos aspectos. A pesar de tener una corta vida, para ellos el tiempo es siempre lento, porque ellos cambian pero el mundo a su alrededor no. En cambio para nosotros el mundo se mueve, y es a la vez rápido y muy lento. "

Rápido, porque los Elfos mismos cambian poco, y todo lo demás es fugaz. Lento, porque no cuentan los años que pasan en relación a ellos mismos. Las estaciones del año no son más que ondas que se repiten en la corriente que fluye. Sin embargo, todo cuanto hay bajo el sol termina algún día, excepto ellos.

"Los Elfos amamos las estrellas," - continuó diciendo Thranduil - "; los Enanos aman las riquezas, y los Hombres aman el poder. Los Hombres crecen y se hacen poderosos, pero nosotros decaemos y abandonamos estas tierras. Algún día serán ellos los que dominen la Tierra Media, y nosotros, y los Enanos, habremos desaparecido para siempre."

"Pero son gente buena¿no, adar?" - le preguntó Legolas, que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Yo no he dicho que no lo fueran." - respondió Thranduil. - "Es bueno tener a los Hombres como aliados, pues nosotros les necesitamos tanto como ellos nos necesitan a nosotros. Pero escucha bien lo que tengo de decirte, Legolas. Ningún Elfo debería hacer amistad con un mortal, sea Hombre o Enano, pues una amistad así sólo puede terminar en dolor. ¿Entiendes?"

Legolas asintió, aunque no había acabado de entender. En un futuro no muy lejano lo entendería, pero nunca se arrepentiría de no haber seguido el consejo de su padre.

Thranduil nunca se lo había contado, pero había tenido un amigo humano de joven, cuando viajaba con sus padres en busca de una tierra donde gobernar. Un Hombre del Pueblo de Haleth.

Legolas abrió la boca para hablar cuando de repente estallaron unos agudos llantos que le sobresaltaron a él y a todos los que estaban cerca. Una mujer estaba llorando a gritos, estrujando el pequeño cuerpo de un bebé contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban rápidas por sus mejillas, súcias por la intempérie. Todos la miraban con pena y compasión en los ojos, pero nadie se le acercó ni le dijo nada. Todos sabían exactamente lo que le causaba tanto dolor a la mujer: su hijo había muerto. No era el primer bebé que moría por hipotermia desde la destrucción de la ciudad.

Thranduil no podía apartar los ojos de ella. La mujer se había dejado caer de rodillas al suelo, y entre lloriqueos mecía al niño en su regazo y le cantaba una nana, como si le creyera dormido. El Rey Elfo compredía muy bien su dolor; él también había perdido a un ser muy querido, a las tres personas que más amaba. No se dio cuenta de que los ojos azules se le habían nublado con lágrimas e inconscientemente había tomado a Legolas, agarrándolo fuerte, en un abrazo protector.

Ya había perdido a sus padres y a su esposa. No iba a perder a Legolas también. Antes le protegería con su vida. Le protegería de todo daño.

El viento sopló fuerte, arrastrando con él los llantos de la mujer.

* * *

Melthinmir nín- Mi joya dorada. (Mir - joya, Malthen - dorado)

Yen- Un yen equivale a 144 años.  
**  
**

* * *

**  
The Balrog of Altena**: Ains...voy a tener que esperar al próximo capítulo para escribir la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos. Espero que para aquellos que no hayan leído El Hobbit no os sea muy difícil coger el hilo de la historia.  
Estoy muy emocionada! porque se me ha ocurrido un nuevo fic que probablemente comenzaré a escribir cuando termine éste. Es una precuela, titulada "El vino del Rey Oropher." XD y trata sobre la infancia de Thranduil y llega hasta el primer capítulo de este fic. ¡Qué ganas tengo de escribir cómo se conocieron Thranduil y Elenmenel! y la boda de Thranduil ;-) Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos los que votaron por mí en Anime Awards. Gracias a vuestros votos este fic ganó el Mejor Drama ;; mirad, si hasta lloro de la emoción...  
T-T Lástima que el Lunes empieze los estúdios y vaya a tener menos tiempo para escribir... 

**Luthien**: Muchas gracias por tu review Me sonrojé tanto al leerlo que casi tuve que ir y meter la cabeza en un cubo de agua fría XD ¡Espero que este cap también te haya gustado!

**Lalwen Tinúviel**: Ay, sí... en Thranduil es tan bo, el MEU Thranduil... :-) Sento que en aquest capítul no hagi sortit gaire en Legolas, pero no et preocupis, que en el pròxim capítul tendrà un paper molt més important... ;-) Un petonet, maca!

**Ieliania Greenleaf**: De nada Creo que Tavaro te caerá mucho peor en los próximos capítulos... Ya tengo ganas de sacarlo por ahí para que moleste a Legolas sonrisa de mala Oh, espero que el diccionario que te mandé te ayudara. Y muchísimas gracias por tu review :-)

**Kydre**: Ai, no será per tant! «» va dona, que em fas posar vermella. Me'n alegro que t'hagi agradat tant, i perdona'm la tardança si us plau :-) Moltes gracies pel teu review. Fins aviat, wapíssima!

**Brazgirl**: You have not read The Hobbit? no good! I hope it is not difficult for you to understand this last chapters. Well, only need to know that Thorin, the King Under the Mountain, traveled with twelve more dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf from Hobbiton to the Lonely Mountain. Gandalf left them at the entrance of Mirkwood, because he went off to the White Council. Thranduil imprisoned the dwarves in his dungeons, but Bilbo freed them with the help of The One Ring, and they went down the river hidden into barrels that the drunken elves threw. Gandalf had given Thorin a map that indicated the secret entrance to the Lonely Mountain, and a key to open it. The map and the key were given to Gandalf by Thrain father of Thorin.  
I hope the information I sent you helped you :-) oh, and I'm glad that you find nice Legolas calling his adar Mi Señor in front of others. I do the same in my other fic "Hojaverde y el Amigo de los Elfos"; when speaking about his father to Gimli and Aragorn, he refers to him as "my Lord" instead of "my father".  
Yep, I din't like that elf too... Thank you so much for your review

**Usagi-cha**: Ganamos! enhorabuena otra vez:-D Espero que éste cap de haya gustado también. Aunque no haya sido tan 'sentimental' como el otro XD Y a ver si escribes otro cap pronto! que tu visión de Faramir en el último capítulo me gustó un montón! XD ¡Un besote y muchas grácias por tu review!

**Fedia**: No te preocupes, no me has plagiado ningún nombre :-) Lo encontré en el diccionario Sindarin, y más tarde ví que muchos fics ya utilizaban ese nombre. El único nombre que se me puede plagiar en este fic es el de Undómeärel y el de Dîndîr

**VaniaHepskins**: Jaja, sólo hablo español, inglés y catalán. Bueno, en realidad una variación del catalán (que es mi lengua nativa.) Por cierto, como te va? creo que últimamente no has escrito nada... Un abrazo y gracias por tu review!


	9. El murmullo de una batalla

**El tesoro del Rey Thranduil.**

**  
**_Capítulo 8vo: El murmullo de una batalla.  
_

**A**nillos de humo de muchos colores se deslizaban por la boca de la larga pipa de madera oscura y subían alto en el aire, flotando un rato antes de disiparse y desaparecer. Era de noche a orillas del Lago Largo. El Rey de los Elfos y el Gobernador se habían reunido en consejo, y Bardo descendiente de Girion también estaba con ellos. Gandalf el Gris se había sentado en el tronco de un viejo árbol caído y chamuscado, un poco alejado del campamento de los elfos y el refugio de la Gente de Esgaroth, entreteniéndose fumando un poco del Viejo Tobby, la mejor hierba de la Cuaderna del Sur. Sus pensamientos estaban vueltos hacia Thorin y sus compañeros, escondidos en alguna parte de la Montaña Solitaria, pero sobretodo pensaba en su amigo Bilbo el hobbit, al que le había tomado en alta estima durante sus viajes juntos por las tierras salvajes.

No oyó los silenciosos pasos del Rey Thranduil del Bosque Negro acercarse. Sólo se percató de su presencia cuando el elfo se sentó grácilmente a su lado. El viejo mago apagó rápidamente su pipa de madera, pues a Thranduil le desagrada el olor a humo y opina que fumar tabaco es un vicio repugnante. A Gandalf le encantaba fumar. Una vez incluso quiso enseñárselo a Legolas, el hijo de Thranduil, cuando éste era muy pequeño. Al Rey Elfo por supuesto no le hizo mucha gracia saberlo. Aunque acaba de encenderla, Gandalf se guardó la pipa sin sentirse molesto, porque respetaba al elfo. Thranduil le sonrió al mago como agradecimiento.

"¿Has tardado mucho en encontrarme?" - le pregunto éste.

"No. Tan pronto como salí de la tienda del gobernador vi unas señales de humo de colores que llevaban escrito tu nombre." - dijo Thranduil, mirando la última voluta de humo azul que flotaba por encima de sus cabezas y poco a poco se disipaba en el aire. Gandalf rió suavemente.

"¿Cómo ha ido¿Habéis alcanzado algún acuerdo?"

Thranduil asintió. "Mañana partiremos hacia Erebor. El tesoro de los enanos será para Bardo, por haber matado a Smaug y como heredero de Girion, y para la gente de Esgaroth..." - dijo, y se quedó silencioso y ensimismado.

"¿Y tu parte del tesoro?" - le preguntó el mago, extrañado. Legolas le había contado lo mucho que ansiaba su padre hacerse con ese tesoro, y Gandalf le había creído: las joyas siempre habían sido una debilidad para el Rey Elfo.

"Ellos lo necesitan más que yo." - susurró Thranduil suavemente. En su voz no pudo dejar de oírse la decepción, y más decepcionado estaría cuando por fin viera el gran esplendor de las obras creadas por las manos de los Gonnhirrim que les aguardaban en las profundidades de la montaña. - "Aunque Bardo... y el Gobernador," - añadió luego - ", insisten en que me darán una doceava parte de lo suyo, por la ayuda que mi gente les a prestado."

Se quedaron un momento silenciosos, hasta que Gandalf vio como una pequeña sonrisa socarrona se formaba en los labios del elfo. "¿Qué te hace sonreír?" - le preguntó.

"No entiendo como un... hombre como ése pudo llegar a gobernador." - respondió Thranduil en tono de burla, - "Cada vez que le miro no puedo ver más que a un viejo chocho al que no le importa en lo más mínimo el bienestar de su pueblo, siempre que él tenga una buen hogar dónde refugiarse del frío, con agua caliente, buena comida y la agradable compañía de bellas mujeres." - Thranduil apretó los puños. - "Deberías haberlo visto, Gandalf"- dijo - "Estos últimos días muchos de los suyos han muerto de hambre o de frío, mientras él estaba escondido en su recién construida casa, con mantas calientes y deliciosa comida servida por sus sirvientas."

"Lo sé." - dijo Gandalf, que bien conocía el egoísmo del gobernador de Esgaroth.

"La encontré muerta por la mañana" - dijo el Rey Elfo repentinamente, volviéndose con ojos brillantes y llenos de ira y dolor. - "La anciana. Murió por la noche, después de que yo la dejara."

Gandalf no dijo nada, pero posó una de sus arrugadas manos sobre el hombro del consternado Elfo Sindar.

"¿Y que me dices de Bardo?" - preguntó el Istar, tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

"Bardo es un hombre sombrío, pero sincero. Es una de esas personas que siempre buscan la paz entre elfos, hombres y enanos. Algo que no es posible, mas le admiro por ello."

Gandalf le miró desde debajo de las espesas cejas grises, mas no dijo nada. Sabía que el Rey Elfo había dejado de creer en el poder de los hombres hacía mucho tiempo, cuando la voluntad de Isildur, hijo de Elendil el Alto, fracasó. Aquello le causó una herida profunda a Thranduil, pues la dolorosa muerte de su padre Oropher había sido entonces en vano.

Siguieron unos minutos de silencio en que los dos, elfo y mago, contemplaron la alta montaña que se alzaba orgullosa en la cercana distancia, negra, cuya silueta estaba enmarcada por la tenue luz de la luna, y silenciosa como no lo había estado desde que Smaug el Dorado la maculó. Los pensamientos de Gandalf volvieron otra vez con Thorin y Bilbo, que en algún lugar de aquella montaña se encontraban, probablemente removiendo el oro de los enanos entre sus manos. Pero los pensamientos del Rey Elfo no eran los mismo que los del mago. Thranduil miraba la poderosa silueta de la Montaña Solitaria y se sentía ansioso por poner sus manos en los tesoros que descansaban allí en la oscuridad, sin dueño que las reclamara como su propiedad, a parte de Bardo a quien era dadas por derecho.

Pronto la imaginación de Thranduil brotó y se vio a si mismo sentado sobre un túmulo de oro, piedras preciosas de mil colores entre sus manos, collares de perlas en su cuello y una gran corona de mithril y esmeraldas sobre su dorada cabeza. Tal vez si su gente del bosque le viera rodeado de oro y plata y piedras preciosas, y su cueva en el Bosque Negro fuera reconstruida para ser mucho más grande que antes, para revestir las paredes de _mithril _brillante y el suelo de piedras de múltiples colores, tallar sus pilares a la semejanza de las hayas que los elfos del bosque tanto amaban, llenar los recintos de figuras talladas de bestias y de pájaros y embellecer sus jardines con fuentes de plata y cuencos de mármol que cantaran todo el día con el sonido del agua fluente y los ruiseñores acompañando... tal vez entonces todos le amarían, incluso aquel elfo al que oyó hablar en su contra aquella noche en el campamento. Thranduil sabía que nunca llegaría a ser rico y poderoso como el Rey Thingol Singollo en sus Mil Cavernas, pero el deseo siempre estaba presente.

"¿Habías dicho que querías hablar conmigo, Mithrandir?"- preguntó el elfo, apartando esos absurdos pensamientos de su cabeza. El viejo mago le había dicho que quería hablar a solas con él cuando terminara su reunión con Bardo y el Gobernador.

"Lo dije, sí." - respondió Gandalf en tono casual - "Quería prevenirte."

Thranduil levantó las cejas. Cualquier cosa podría esperarse de un mago como Gandalf el Gris "¿Prevenirme contra qué?"

Gandalf se rascó la barba y siguió hablando como si lo que dijera no tuviera importancia alguna. "Desde el asesinato del Gran Trasgo, los trasgos y los wargos se han estado agrupando para formar un ejercito, conducido por ninguno otro que Bolgo del Norte. Se están encaminando hacia la Montaña mientras hablamos. Llegaran en tres semanas."

Al principio Thranduil no respondió, pero Gandalf, sentado a su lado, podía sentir la tensión del otro en el aire. El Rey Elfo, a pesar de armar a su ejercito para este viaje, no se había planteado la posibilidad de que tuviera que combatir contra una horda de trasgos y wargos frente a las puertas de Erebor. Una terrible inquietud se apoderó de él, y los malos recuerdos del pasado comenzaron a atormentarle de nuevo; los gritos de la batalla en Morannon, el hedor a sangre fresca de orco y elfo mezclada, el olor a Muerte.

"¿Estás seguro de ello, Mithrandir?" - preguntó al fin, con voz grave.

Si Thranduil se refería al tiempo en que la horda tardaría en llegar o al echo de que trasgos y lobos hubieran unido en verdad sus fuerzas para vengar al Gran Trasgo, Gandalf no lo sabía. El mago asintió para ambos.

"¿Y... qué me sugieres que haga?"

Thranduil, siendo un rey orgulloso, no podía tolerar tener que pedir consejo a otros, pero esta vez era diferente: Legolas estaba allí con él, y el instinto paternal combatía con el deber de un rey. Si le vencía el instinto paternal, entonces se echaría atrás y abandonaría a los Hombres del Lago para volver a casa, donde él y los suyos estarían a salvo, al margen de la batalla. Mas si le vencía el sentido de rey, entonces pondría rumbo a la montaña sin demora y prepararía su ejército para la llegada del enemigo. En estos momentos no le avergonzaba pedirle consejo a un mago que ha vivido muchos más años que él en la Tierra Media y más allá del Mar, o eso al menos se decía.

"Seguir adelante." - respondió Gandalf simplemente a la desesperada pregunta del otro, algo que enojó al Rey Elfo.

"¿Y luego qué?" - demandó Thranduil en un tono de voz que no había pretendido ser tan tosco.

"¡Les enseñaré a todos esos insensatos la estupidez de esta insignificante riña por un puñado de oro viejo-- pues el verdadero enemigo se acerca!" - Gandalf parecía ahora estar hablando más para si mismo que para el Rey Elfo.

"¡Hablas en acertijos!" - exclamó Thranduil, indignado, poniéndose en pie bruscamente y dándose media vuelta. Cuando el mago Gris se encontraba de mal humor no había manera de sacarle información alguna, y en aquel momento Thranduil también se encontraba de mal humor para tratar de persuadir al mago para que le aconsejara.

Había dado ya unos pasos hacia el campamento cuando oyó a Gandalf, al parecer hablándose a si mismo, silenciosamente. "_Con un poco de suerte, llegarán a la montaña antes que lo hagan los trasgos._"

"¡Quién!" - exclamó el Rey Elfo, apresurándose otra vez al lado del mago. Gandalf se sentaba ahora en un postura tensa. El anciano dejó escapar un gran suspiro irritado de entre sus viejos labios y cerró los ojos momentáneamente, deseando no haber dicho eso en voz alta. Se le había olvidado que los elfos poseen un agudo sentido del oído, pero ahora ya no podía lamentarse.

"¿Quién llegará a la montaña?" - preguntó de nuevo Thranduil.

"El Señor de la Montañas de Hierro," - respondió Gandalf - ", Dáin Pies de Hierro, descendiente de Grór. Acompañado por su ejército de Enanos."

"¡Qué estas diciendo?.¿Cómo es posible-¿Qué-?" - el Rey Elfo estaba ahora tan enfadado que no le salían las palabras - "¡Mithrandir!.¿Les has avisado tú?.¿Por qué?" - gritó Thranduil, tan alto que Gandalf temió que alguien pudiera oírles, pero el mago no dijo nada. Cuando Gandalf se volvió hacia el elfo, vio qué este apretaba los puños, temblorosos, y los claros ojos le brillaban peligrosamente. Mas no sólo había ira en aquel rostro contorsionado, sino también dolor, traición. - "¿Cómo pudiste, Mithrandir?" - los labios le temblaban - "¡Vienes aquí, diciéndome que una horda de trasgos y wargos vienen a por nosotros...y...y ahora me dices que un ejército de enanos nos pisa los talones!.¡Enanos, Mithrandir!.¿Sabes que significa eso?.¡Significa que vamos a entrar en guerra¡Todo por el maldito oro de un dragón!"

"Dáin no es nuestro enemigo..." - trató de hablar Gandalf, pero Thranduil no le dejó hablar. El rostro contorsionado del elfo había perdido toda su hermosura.

"¡Oh, sí lo es!.¡Conozco bien a los Naugrim y sé que ellos no dudarían en exterminar a mi gente por un poco de oro!.¿Crees que llegarán aquí, y nos recibirán en su Montaña como si fuéramos viejos amigos?.¿Crees que nos dejarán compartir el oro de Smaug, sin recurrir antes a las armas!"

"Rey Elfo..."

"¡No!"

"¡Thranduil!.¡Cálmate!" - el mago comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Y cuando un mago, especialmente uno como Gandalf, perdía la paciencia, podía resultar de lo más desagradable, por no decir peligroso.

"¡Un mago debería saber lo que hace!"

"Thranduil Oropherion," - habló Gandalf con una voz suave pero llena de ira - "Atrévete a hablar otra vez así y verás al descubierto a Gandalf el Gris."

Gandalf dio un paso hacia adelante y de pronto pareció agrandarse; ya no era un anciano encorvado sino un hechicero alto y temible, como una sombra que se cernía sobre Thranduil. El elfo se acobardó y cayó al suelo de rodillas, nunca apartando su mirada de la del mago. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos. Al cabo de un rato Thranduil parecía haber recuperado la compostura, y Gandalf volvía a ser un anciano, que le miraba piedad y perdón.

"No lo entiendes, Mithrandir." - dijo el Rey Elfo poniéndose en pie, hablando en voz baja, casi con suavidad. - "No quiero que mi hijo se manche las manos con la sangre de los enanos... ni con la sangre de trasgos... No quiero que estas tierras se manchen con la sangre de mi hijo..."

"Thranduil." - Gandalf respiró hondo, tratando de controlar su mal genio - "Legolas ya tiene edad para combatir en una guerra, _pero" _- acentuó, ante la mirada de reproche del otro - ", no tiene porqué luchar en esta guerra. Si pone rumbo hacia el bosque antes de siete días no tendrá la oportunidad de cruzarse con ningún trasgo en el camino, ni ningún enano." - Thranduil no dijo nada. Se había sentado y se cubría el rostro con las manos. - "Thranduil, debo pedirte que no les digas nada a Bardo ni al gobernador sobre lo que hemos hablado."

"¿Por qué no?" - soltó el elfo, descubriendo su rostro para mirar al otro con reproche y desconfianza. Entonces el mago se arrodilló frente a él y le tomó por los hombros en un gesto fraternal, y aunque el elfo trató de echar esas manos amistosas con una sacudida, Gandalf le agarraba los hombros con firmeza.

"Confía en mí, Thranduil. Confía en mí como antaño hiciste."

La mirada del mago, centrada en los ojos oscurecidos del elfo, era firme. Al fin Gandalf sintió la tensión en los hombros de Thranduil desaparecer bajo sus manos, y el elfo suspiró cansado, agachando la cabeza. Cuando volvió a subir la cabeza, la hermosura había regresado a su rostro, aunque era un belleza triste y fría.

Thranduil asintió. Si Mithrandir no deseaba contárselo al gobernador ni a Bardo era porque tenía un plan, aunque no deseara compartirlo con él. Los planes del Peregrino Gris siempre habían salido bien. ¿Quién decía que esta vez no? Al menos había tenido la buena voluntad de prevenirle.

Gandalf le sonrió largamente y le acarició la mejilla antes de ponerse en pie y marcharse, apoyándose sobre su bastón que en realidad era una vara mágica. "Ah, pero no he sido yo quién ha avisado a Dáin." - dijo, y se alejó en la oscuridad, dejando a Thranduil preguntándose cómo entonces podría el Dain haberse enterado de la derrota del dragón y la marcha de los elfos y Hombres sin que Gandalf o Bardo les hubieran mandado las nuevas.

* * *

La blanca cara de la luna le estaba observando desde lo más alto del cielo cuando Thranduil llegó al campamento élfico, después de haber pasado unos minutos sentado a solas a las orillas del lago, pensando. Muchas de las tiendas estaban oscuras y silenciosas, pues todos los elfos aun estaban despiertos y habían formado pequeños grupos alrededor de sus hogueras, charlando animadamente pero en voz aja, para no estorbar el sueño de los hombres que dormían en el refugio cercano. Thranduil tuvo que responder a unos cuantos saludos hasta llegar a su tienda, que estaba un poco apartada de las demás. A su lado se alzaba la tienda de Legolas, que al parecer era la única siendo habitada en aquellos momentos. Había una luz encendida adentro y salían pequeñas nubes de vapor de la abertura en el techo, por lo que debía de estar calentando agua. Preguntándose porqué su hijo no estaba con sus amigos junto a la hoguera, Thranduil entró en la tienda. 

En el centro había una gran linterna de aceite, y algunas polillas revoloteaban a su alrededor con su sigiloso aleto, atraídas por la tenue luz. Legolas estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, sus dedos trabajando con las verdes plumas de las flechas, enderezándolas correctamente para que al ser disparadas no se desviaran. A su lado había un pequeño cuchillo que sin duda había utilizado para afilar las puntas melladas, aunque en realidad siempre las había conservado bien, pues la fofa carne de las arañas del bosque no puede dañar mucho sus flechas. Las flechas ya terminadas estaba depositadas en su preciosa aljaba de madera teñida y cubierta de resina, que le daba un brillo profundo y lustroso, con la boca rodeada por unas volutas doradas. La aljaba estaba tan hermosa como el primer día que su hijo la sostuvo en sus manos.

Legolas levantó la mirada, se puso en pie y se inclinó ante el rey respetuosamente. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Thranduil le indicó que se sentara, y él se sentó a su lado. Al sentarse, el Rey Elfo sintió algo bajo la palma de su mano, que había apoyado en el suelo. Tan pronto levantó la mano para ver lo que era, Legolas lo tomó rápidamente e hizo además de esconderlo en su regazo, pero Thranduil ya lo había visto. Era una flecha robusta y pesada, con plumas de faisán amarillas, y estaba partida en dos justo por la mitad. Era la flecha que Legolas había partido con una de las suyas durante una importante prueba de tiro con arco en la que Legolas había ganado su aljaba con flechas, que representaban sus dotes de gran arquero, dejando atrás el título de aprendiz.

"Creía que ya no la llevabas contigo." - dijo Thranduil, refiriéndose a la flecha partida. Hubo un tiempo en que Legolas la llevó consigo cada vez que salía a la caza de arañas, diciendo que le daba buena suerte. Pero de eso hacía años.

"La dejé durante un tiempo, pero pensé que en este viaje podría necesitarla..."

"¿Un presentimiento?"

Legolas se encogió de hombros. Thranduil se había llevado la mano al pecho, donde debajo de sus ropas se hallaba el anillo de su esposa, su amuleto, siempre cerca de su corazón.

"¿Qué os trae aquí, adar?"

"Mañana partimos hacia Erebor."

"Lo sé." - respondió Legolas, con entusiasmo en los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa radiante- "Los hombres del Lago lo iban diciendo. Ya tengo todo preparado para el viaje."

"No, Legolas." - suspiró Thranduil - "Tú no vas a venir. Te quedarás unos días con la gente de Esgaroth para ayudarles, si quieres, y luego te irás a casa. Una compañía de siete soldados se quedará contigo."

La calma con la que su hijo le respondió le dolió más que los reproches que hubiera preferido oírle decir. La sonrisa no había desaparecido de sus labios pero sí de sus ojos. "¿Puedo preguntar por qué habéis elegido así, mi Señor?"

Thranduil se puso en pie. "Dentro de siete días pondrás rumbo hacia el bosque. No esperarás más." - dijo en tono de despedida, pero antes de que pudiera salir de la tienda Legolas le alcanzó.

"Si me dais siete días, entonces puedo ir con vos a la montaña, y poner rumbo al bosque desde allí. ¿Pero por qué no puedo quedarme con vos, mi Señor?"

Thranduil sabía que nada podría hacer para convencer a su testarudo hijo si no le daba sus motivos, así que se lo contó todo: la alianza de los trasgos y wargos y la marcha del Señor de las Montañas de Hierro. Thranduil le explicó lo peligrosa que era la situación y los males que podría traer una guerra contra la raza de los Enanos, esperando hacer entrar a Legolas en razón y tal vez inducirle algo de miedo que lo echara atrás. Legolas escuchó todo atentamente sin interrumpir en ningún momento, pero cuando el Rey Elfo terminó, el resultado no fue el esperado, pues Legolas parecía más decidido que nunca.

"En ese caso, mi Señor, permitidme quedarme a vuestro lado." - dijo - "Si hay una batalla quiero luchar al lado de mi padre y rey, como buen hijo y súbdito debe hacer. Mis arqueros están bien preparados."

"Esto no será una simple escaramuza, Legolas. ¡Esto será una guerra!" - Thranduil no iba a echarse atrás - "No estás bien preparado. Tan sólo sabes utilizar el arco. No puedes entrar en batalla sin ninguna otra arma con la que protegerte."

"Me han enseñado la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Puedo desarmar a mi enemigo."

"De nada te sirven esas enseñanzas cuando el enemigo es más fuerte que tú. No dudo que podrías vértelas cara a cara con un orco, pero los enanos son una gente mucho más fuerte que nosotros, y muy resistentes a las heridas también. En muy pocas batallas entre elfos y enanos salieron victoriosos los elfos."

"Mi Señor-"

"¡No puedo estar siempre pendiente de ti, Legolas!" - gritó Thranduil. Lo había dicho sin pensar, pero el mal ya estaba echo. Intentado remediarlo, Thranduil bajó la voz - "Ven conmigo a la Montaña, entonces. Mas dentro de cinco, seis días como mucho, regresarás a nuestro hogar. Obedece a tu Rey."

Legolas agachó la cabeza. "Lo que mi Señor ordene." - dijo con voz vencida. Thranduil trató de sonreír a su hijo, aunque éste no le estuviera mirando a los ojos. De algún modo sintiéndose incómodo, el Rey Elfo se inclinó hacia delante y acarició la frente de su hijo con sus labios en un rápido beso.

"_Boe le henio. Mae daw_, Legolas."

El joven elfo no se movió, pero en voz baja le deseó buenas noches a su padre y rey. Un poco molesto porque su hijo no se había mostrado afectuoso en su despedida, el Rey Elfo se retiró.

Pasó toda la noche mirando el techo de su tienda, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

* * *

En el undécimo día después de la destrucción de la ciudad, la vanguardia de los ejércitos del Rey Elfo y de los hombres de Esgaroth cruzó las puertas de piedra en el extremo del lago y entró en las tierras desoladas. Su marcha era rápida, a lo largo de las riberas del río donde el crepúsculo los ocultaba. Al anochecer entraron en el valle a lo pies de la misma Montaña Solitaria. Aquella noche se instaló ahí el gran campamento de elfos y hombres, y no fue hasta la mañana que una compañía se adelantó hacia la montaña, a echar un vistazo. 

Legolas y sus arqueros, acompañados por hombres armados como para la guerra, fue la compañía que Thranduil y Bardo enviaron. El Rey Elfo siguió con su mirada a la compañía que subía hasta la cabeza del Valle y trepaba lentamente hacia la Montaña. Entonces los perdió de vista.

Pocas horas más tarde llegó de vuelta la compañía, pero no eran todos: sólo los hombres de Esgaroth regresaron. Si Bardo no les hubiera echo entrar en su tienda para que le dieran su informe, Thranduil les habría preguntado por los arqueros elfos. Ahora bien, Thranduil no tuvo mucho tiempo para precuparse; Legolas y los otros llegaron unos minutos después. Al parecer se habían rezagado por algún motivo.

"¿Qué os ha retrasado, _ion nîn_?" - le preguntó a su hijo, después de que los arqueros se inclinaran ante su rey como despedida y Thranduil les alzara la mano en bendición por su servicio prestado.

"Nos hemos encontrado con algo inesperado en la entrada a la Montaña, mi Señor." - comenzó a decir. Desde aquella noche Legolas no había dejado de llamarle -mi Señor-, señal de que aun estaba enfadado con él- "Nos hemos sorprendido al encontrar la Puerta obstruida por un parapeto de piedras recién talladas."

"¿Recién talladas?" - ¿De qué hablaba Legolas¡Los dragones no tallan piedras! Legolas asintió.

"La Puerta está bloqueada por un parapeto alto y ancho, de piedras regulares, puestas una sobre la otra. Tiene agujeros por los que se puede mirar, pero ninguna entrada. Necesitaríamos una escalera de mano para entrar. Hay un arco pequeño y bajo en el parapeto para la salida del arroyo. Además, una laguna se extiende ahora desde la pared de la montaña hasta el principio de la cascada; aproximarse a la Puerta sólo puede hacerse a nado, o escurriéndose a lo largo de una repisa angosta, que corre a la derecha del risco, mirando desde la entrada."

Thranduil le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Y qué me dices del arco¿Se puede entrar a través de él?"

"No. Es demasiado pequeño para que alguien pueda deslizarse hacia adentro."

"¿Pero quién ha podido construir todo eso y por qué?" - se preguntó el Rey Elfo en voz alta, aunque en su interior temía que ya sabía la respuesta.

"Eso no es todo, adar." - continuó Legolas, que al parecer por un momento había olvidado su enfado con su padre. - "Mientras estábamos allí, observando sorprendidos la Puerta obstruida, de repente oímos una voz, que hablaba fuerte y toscamente, desde el otro lado del parapeto: _¿Quiénes sois vosotros, que venís en son de guerra a las puertas de Thorin hijo de Thrain, Rey bajo la Montaña, y qué deseáis, _dijo la voz. No le respondimos, pero nos quedamos a observar la puerta mientras los hombres llevaban las noticias a Bardo, y vimos que estaba bien defendida."

Thranduil estaba pálido bajo el tarde sol del otoño, mas Gandalf, que había aparecido en aquel momento, como si hubiera estado escuchando su conversación a escondidas, reía larga y apaciblemente. El Rey Elfo se volvió al anciano con ojos rencorosos.

"¿No te dije, mi Señor Thranduil, que Thorin Escudo de Roble seguía con vida?" - dijo el mago, sus ojos brillantes bajo espesas cejas grises vueltos hacia la orgullosa montaña.

* * *

Aquella noche hubo fiesta en el campamento. No es que se hubiera planeado, pero alguien comenzó a tocar el arpa y otros se unieron, entonando una dulce canción. Al poco tiempo todo el campamento élfico estaba reunido alrededor de una gran hoguera cuyas llamas bailaban muy altas y cuyos inciensos ardientes revoloteaban entre ellos como luciérnagas rojas. Pronto se les unieron los hombres del Lago que, a aunque no gozaban de una voz tan hermosa como la de los elfos, bien sabían cantar, y cantaban canciones que divertían mucho a los elfos, acostumbrados como estaban a cantar solamente por las estrellas y los árboles. 

"Un Señor montado en un burro,  
salió a pasear, era un día que llovía,  
nosotros os contaremos lo que pasó."

"El burro se cayó de un tropezón,  
entre las orejas cayó el Señor,  
y el Señor decía con la frente azul:  
¿De qué sirve ser buen jinete si el burro se tropieza?"

Los elfos se echaron a reír y aplaudieron cuando la canción acabó. El Rey Elfo, sentado con una pequeña arpa de plata en su regazo, rió con ellos. Allí se sentía feliz, pues amaba a la música, y por un tiempo olvidó las desagradables sorpresas que se había llevado desde que habló aquella noche con Gandalf. Legolas estaba sentado a su lado con una flauta de madera en las manos, o lo había estado hace un minuto, porque cuando Thranduil se volvió para hablarle vio que ya no estaba allí; la flauta reposaba sobre la fresa hierba verde. Vio una sombra que se alejaba del círculo iluminado por el gran fuego, adentrándose en la oscuridad del Valle. Thranduil se puso en pie y sigilosamente siguió la figura de su hijo en las sombras. No se habían alejado mucho del campamento cuando Legolas se detuvo, quedándose de pie muy quieto y silencioso como un búho en la noche, mirando fijamente la Montaña Solitaria. La alta figura esbelta de Legolas no era nada en comparación con la magnitud de la montaña que se alzaba frente a él, como un gigante ignorando el insecto que había a sus pies.

Thranduil se preguntó que tramaba Legolas, pero entonces vio la pequeña luz que había en la montaña, poco más o menos donde estaba la Puerta.

"Es Thorin." - dijo Thranduil, acercándose al otro - "Han encendido una hoguera, como nosotros."

"¿Oyes eso?" - murmuró Legolas. Thranduil agudizó el oído, y sí, en seguida le llegó el eco de una melodía: graves voces acompañadas por claros sonidos instrumentales. Casi podían distinguirse las flautas, los violines y las violas junto al clarinete, conducidos por el compás de un tambor y liderados por una arpa.

"..._mientras mazas tañían como campanas,  
en profundas simas donde duermen unos seres oscuros,  
en salas huecas bajo las montañas."_

"_En collares de plata entretejían  
la luz de las estrellas, en coronas colgaban  
el fuego del dragón; de alambres retorcidos  
arrancaban música a las arpas."_

"Música," - sonrió Legolas, complacido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo - "No sabía que los enanos tuvieran el don del canto... Y aun menos que pudieran componer su propia música. Creía que el único sonido que los enanos sabían producir era el del martillo en el yunque y el pico en la piedra."

Thranduil rió suavemente. "Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos del Pueblo Menguado." - dijo, mirando a su hijo con cariño - "Lo que sí sabemos bien es que les gusta mucho el secretismo. Parece que acabamos de descubrir otro de sus secretos." - añadió.

"Alguien que pueda cantar así tiene que tener un buen corazón." - dijo Legolas suavemente.

"Puede," - respondió Thranduil - "Pero no creo que mañana logremos una tregua con ellos, como Bardo a propuesto."

Legolas no prestó atención a la poca fe de su padre. Miraba hacia la montaña sonriente. Había valido la pena venir, se dijo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se pusieron en marcha tan pronto salió el sol en el horizonte y las brumas blancas de Valle se alzaban. Bardo y el Rey Elfo solamente fueron acompañados por sus lanceros, pues todos los de las dos huestes juntas eran demasiados, y no deseaban que Thorin Escudo de Roble viera la verdadera magnitud de sus ejércitos. 

Legolas había temido que le obligaran a quedarse atrás en el campamento con los demás arqueros. Thranduil le había sonreído pícaramente al ver su desesperación, y seguidamente le había entregado el estandarte verde de su patria. -_Tú caminarás en el frente y llevarás el estandarte en representación del Rey Elfo y su pueblo-_ le había dicho, y Legolas había sonreído como un niño a quien le dan un caramelo muy apetitoso. El estandarte verde del Gran Bosque Verde lo había tejido por la primera Reina, esposa del Rey Oropher, abuela paterna de Legolas. La había tejido de manera que mostraba los mismos hermosos colores del bosque, utilizando tintes vegetales de sus mismos árboles y plantas. Junto a Legolas caminó un joven moreno con el estandarte azul del Lago.

Bardo, con su cara siempre ceñuda, iba al frente también, pero Thranduil se había rezagado, pues bien sabía que había poco amor entre él y Thorin, y que su presencia no sería una gran ayuda para lograr una tregua. Permaneció en la retaguardia, y allí se le unió Gandalf, que se había cubierto completamente con una capa y un capuchón gris. Era como si el anciano mago tratara de esconderse, y eso le extrañó a Thranduil: pues los enanos y el hobbit eran sus queridos amigos, el mismo Gandalf había dicho. Sin embargo, Thranduil optó por no hacer preguntas.

Nada más se detuvieron delante del parapeto de la Puerta, la voz habló de nuevo, retumbando en las paredes de roca, tal y como la había descrito Legolas, repitiendo sus mismas palabras.

"Quiénes sois que llegáis armados para la guerra a las puertas de Thorin hijo de Thrain, Rey Bajo la Montaña?"

Bardo de adelantó, hablando con orgullo y expresión ceñuda, como era su forma de ser. "¡Salud, Thorin¿Por qué te encierras como un ladrón en la guarida? Nosotros no somos enemigos y nos alegramos de que estés con vida, más allá de nuestra esperanza. Vinimos suponiendo que no habría aquí nadie vivo, pero ahora que nos hemos encontrado hay razones para hablar y parlamentar."

"¿Quién eres tú, y de qué quieres hablar?" - habló la voz.

"Soy Bardo y por mi mano murió el dragón y fue liberado el tesoro. ¿No te importa? Más aún: soy, por derecho de descendencia, el heredero de Girion del Valle, y en tu botín está mezclada mucha de la riqueza de los salones y villas del Valle, que el viejo Smaug robó. ¿No es asunto del que podamos hablar? Además, en su última batalla Smaug destruyó las moradas de los Hombres de Esgaroth y yo soy aún siervo del gobernador. Por él hablaré, y pregunto si no has considerado la tristeza y la miseria de ese pueblo. Te ayudaron en tus penas, y en recompensa no has traído más que ruina; aunque sin duda involuntaria."

Las palabras que había hablado Bardo eran hermosas y justas. Thranduil, aunque un poco atrás, las oyó perfectamente, y de pronto pensó que los Hombres de Esgaroth deberían echar a ese hombre que se hace llamar gobernador y proclamar al Rey Bardo. Sin duda ese hombre sería un buen rey. Aquellas palabras, aunque dichas ceñudamente, tal vez hicieran entrar en razón a Thorin, aunque Thranduil sabía muy bien de la avaricia de los enanos; y si Thorin había pasados largos días con el tesoro... sin duda no querría desprenderse ni de una pequeña parte de él.

Perdido en sus pensamientos Thranduil no oyó lo que respondió Thorin hasta que ya casi había terminado de hablar:

"...precio de las mercancías y la ayuda recibida de los Hombres del Lago lo pagaremos con largueza... cuando llegue el momento. Pero no daremos nada, ni siquiera lo que vale una hogaza de pan, bajo amenaza o por la fuerza. Mientras una hueste armada esté aquí acosándonos, os consideraremos enemigos y ladrones. Y te preguntaré, a demás qué parte de nuestra herencia habrías dado a los enanos si hubieras encontrado el tesoro sin vigilancia y a nosotros muertos."

_Astuto_, pensó Thranduil. Le hubiera gustado ponerse al frente y responderle con la misma astucia, pero Bardo respondió, exigiendo que le respondiera a sus demandas.

"No parlamentaré, como ya he dicho, con hombres armados a mi puerta." - dijo Thorin - "Y de ningún modo con la gente del Rey Elfo, a quien recuerdo con poca simpatía."

_El sentimiento es mutuo._

"En esta discusión, él no tiene parte." - continuó Thorin, su desprecio por los elfos (o por el rey de los elfos) evidente en su voz. - "¡Aléjate ahora, antes de que nuestras flechas vuelen! Y si has de volver a hablar conmigo, primero manda la hueste élfica a los bosques a que pertenecen, y regresa entonces, deponiendo las armas antes de acercarte al umbral."

A esto los elfos se levantaron en un clamor de enfado, mas Bardo los acalló respondiendo con su propio enfado. "El Rey Elfo es mi amigo, y ha socorrido a la gente del Lago cuando era necesario, sólo obligado por la amistad." - dijo en su defensa y ante la aprobación de toda la hueste - "Te daremos tiempo para arrepentirte de tus palabras. ¡Recobra tu sabiduría antes que volvamos!"

Bardo se dio la vuelta sin intercambiar una sola palabra más con Thorin Escudo de Roble y la hueste se volvió al campamento. Unas horas más tarde los portaestandartes volvieron y los trompeteros soplaron, anunciando su llegada.

"En nombre de Esgaroth y del Bosque," - gritó el portavoz, un hombre moreno como Bardo y de buena temple - ", hablamos a Thorin Escudo de Roble, que se dice Rey bajo la Montaña, y le pedimos que reconsidere las reclamaciones han sido presentadas o será declarado nuestro enemigo. Entregará, por lo menos, la doceava parte del tesoro a Bardo, por haber matado a Smaug y como heredero de Girion. con esa parte, Bardo ayudará a Esgaroth; pero si Thorin quiere tener la amistad y el respeto de las tierras de alrededor, como los tuvieron sus antecesores, también él dará algo para el alivio de los Hombres del Lago."

Por un momento no se oyó respuesta y el silencio reinó en el Valle. La pequeña compañía aguardó unos segundos, y entonces a Legolas le pareció oír algo como un murmullo seco, un sonido que de alguna forma le era muy familiar. El elfo abrió mucho los ojos cuando comprendió que era el sonido que producía la cuerda del arco al ser tensada lentamente.

"¡Cuidado!" - gritó, justo en el momento en que una flecha salía disparada en perfecta dirección hacia portavoz. Afortunadamente, el portavoz portaba un escudo, en el que se clavó la flecha con fuerza y allí se quedó temblando. Todos echaron una exclamación de sorpresa e indignación. Legolas comprendió entonces al desagrado de su padre por los Naugrim y la falta de fe que le había enseñado la noche anterior. El hijo de Thranduil no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor en el corazón al ver que había sido fácilmente burlado por una bella canción, y se sintió avergonzado por su joven ignorancia.

"Ya que ésta es tu respuesta," - dijo el portavoz, cuya serena voz no se le había alterado a pesar de la bonita respuesta que había recibido - ", declaro la Montaña sitiada. No saldréis de ella hasta que nos llaméis para acordar una tregua y parlamentar. No alzaremos armas contra vosotros, pero os abandonamos a vuestras riquezas. ¡Podéis comeros el oro, si queréis!"

Aun así, Legolas sintió lástima por los trece enanos y el mediano, ahora sitiados en la montaña. Si Thorin no entraba en razón (y su padre probablemente le dirá que los enanos son demasiado testarudos para hacerlos entrar en razón) su compañía moriría de hambre en cuestión de tiempo. Y el Invierno se acercaba...

* * *

Era temprana noche cuando comenzó el turno de vigilancia de Legolas y sus arqueros. Sólo el agudo de vista Silinde, el tímido Dîndîr, y el no muy apreciado Tavaro, habían abandonado los bosques para unirse al Rey Elfo en este viaje. Sirion, el padre de Dîndîr, aunque no era su turno de guardia, se había unido a ellos. Legolas aceptó su compañía agradecido, pues Tavaro y Sirion nunca se habían llevado bien, y el joven elfo no se atrevía a contradecir al más anciano, por más que sí se atreviera a contradecir las órdenes de Legolas, que era su capitán e hijo del rey. 

A pesar de ello Legolas nunca se había quejado de la desobediencia del hijo de Habaro, porque pensaba que en parte era culpa suya, por no tener madera de capitán. A Legolas no le gustaba comandar sobre otros.

Aquella era una noche húmeda, y tan pronto como apareció la cara de la luna la neblina blanca se extendió por el campamento y por todo el Valle como un mar de niebla. Los arqueros hablaban en susurros entre ellos, disfrutando la sensación de la hierba mojada bajo sus pies y la luz lunar bañándoles el rostro y el cabello, pero Legolas estaba demasiado preocupado para disfrutarlo como lo hacían ellos. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo podrían mantener el sitio de la Montaña Solitaria, hasta que llegara la hueste de Dáin, acudiendo a la ayuda de su primo Thorin. No sabía si Dáin les ayudaría a convencer a Thorin de que todo esto era una locura, o si por lo contrario el Señor de las Montañas de Hierro les declararía la guerra por sitiar a los suyos en la Montaña... y por el tesoro de Smaug.

Estaban muy cerca del río cuando, sin previo aviso, los arqueros elfos oyeron un fuerte chapoteo, como algo muy pesado cayendo en el agua.

"¡Shh!" - ordenó Legolas agudizando el oído y escudriñando en la oscuridad.

"¡Sólo fue un pez!" - soltó Tavaro, no muy dispuesto a guardar silencio como los demás.

"¡Eso no fue un pez!" - dijo Sirion, y bajó la voz - "Hay un espía por aquí. ¡Ocultad vuestras luces! Le ayudarán más a él que ha nosotros, si se trata de esa criatura pequeña y extraña que según se dice es el criado de los enanos."

Legolas iba a explicarle que en realidad no era un criado, sino un experto saqueador, cuando de repente oyeron otro ruido. Parecía un estornudo.

"¿Alguno de vosotros a estornudado?" - preguntó. Todos negaron silenciosamente con la cabeza.

"Creo que el sonido vino de aquella dirección." - musitó Silinde señalando con un dedo hacia el río. Sigilosamente y con las armas en la mano, se dirigieron hacia el sonido, como unos cazadores nocturnos. Podían ver la luz de la luna reflejada en las aguas del río y jirones de niebla sobre la oscura superficie, pero no había sombra de nada, salvo la naturaleza que los rodeaba. Legolas ya comenzaba a pensar que habían confundido el sonido con un pez saltando en el agua cuando sin previo aviso una voz desconocida, constipada y algo temblorosa, habló:

"¡Encended una luz!.¡Estoy aquí si me buscáis!"

Legolas no sabía como, pero de pronto se encontró con la oscura figura de lo que parecía ser un niño (pues no le llegaba más arriba de la cintura) justo delante suyo, donde antes no había visto nada. Aun sorprendidos, los elfos encendieron de nuevo sus resplandecientes linternas de aceite. Lo que revelaron en la tenue luz rutilante fue a un hombrecillo vestido con armadura élfica y un viejo manto empapado. En realidad no solo el manto estaba empapado, sino todo él, desde los desnudos pies peludos hasta los rizos marrones castaño de su cabeza. Su rostro, rollizo y de ojos saltones, seguramente era muy afable la mayoría del tiempo, pero en aquel momento el pobre estaba tiritando de frío. Y no era de extrañar: se había metido en el río en una noche a finales de Otoño.

Los elfos estallaron en preguntas al mismo tiempo.

"¿Quién eres?" - preguntó Silinde, mirando de arriba a abajo al hombrecillo.

"¿Eres el hobbit de los enanos?" - preguntó Legolas con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Cómo pudiste llegar tan lejos con nuestros centinelas?" - preguntó Tavaro incrédulo.

"Soy el señor Bilbo Bolsón." - respondió el hobbit, saludando con una reverencia, salpicando agua con el movimiento - ", compañero de Thorin, si deseáis saberlo. Conozco de vista a vuestro rey, aunque quizá él no me reconozca. Pero Bardo me recordará y es a Bardo en especial a quien quisiera ver."

"¡No digas!" - exclamó Sirion - "¿Y qué asunto te trae por aquí?"

"Lo que sea, sólo a mí me incumbe, mis buenos elfos." - respondió el hobbit, aunque tiritando de frío, en un tono muy amable - "Pero si deseáis salir de este lugar frío y sombrío y regresar a vuestros bosques, llevadme en seguida a un buen fuego donde pueda secarme, y luego dejadme hablar con vuestros jefes lo más pronto posible. Tengo solo una o dos horas." - añadió, en un tono urgente.

Fue así como dos horas después Legolas acompañaba al pequeño hobbit ante la presencia de Bardo y el Rey Elfo, que no habían podido disimular su sorpresa cuando les contaron lo sucedido y la petición del mediano. Le esperaban ahora junto a una hoguera delante de la tienda de Bardo. Legolas caminaba al lado del hobbit, y no podía evitar echarle una rápida y disimulada ojeada de vez en cuando. Le había estado observando cuando el hobbit se secaba y calentaba los miembros fríos y entumecidos en su tienda; sentía gran curiosidad por aquella criatura de pies peludos, tan pequeña, tan diferente a él... El hobbit no había pasado desapercibida su atenta mirada en aquel entonces, y había tosido adrede, haciéndole saber su incomodidad al ser tan fijamente observado. Legolas se había sonrojado y había bajado la mirada, un poco avergonzado ante su descaro. A partir de aquel momento le había mirado con más disimulo.

Legolas se dio cuenta de que el hobbit estaba cada vez más nervioso a medida que se acercaban al lugar del encuentro.

"Señor Bolsón." - dijo suavemente, y el otro, a pesar de la suavidad de su voz, se sobresaltó. - "El Capitán Bardo y el Rey Elfo le esperan junto a la hoguera en la tienda con el estandarte del Lago, justo ahí en frente. Le conceden quince minutos para hablar."

"Bien, bien..." - musitó el hobbit para sus adentros, un poco acalorado. Luego se volvió tímidamente a Legolas y le miró con esos grandes ojos suplicantes - "No vais a... quiero decir... Podríais acompañarme hasta allí..."

Legolas sonrió ampliamente. "Como usted guste, Señor Bolsón."

Sentados en la hoguera estaban Bardo, tan ceñudo como siempre, y el Rey Thranduil, vestido con las ropas más nobles que se había permitido llevar en este viaje y la corona de hojas otoñales y frutos sobre la cabeza rubia. Legolas entornó los ojos ante la altanería de su padre.

"El Señor Bilbo Bolsón de la Comarca, hijo de Bungo, compañero de Thorin." - anunció el hijo de Thranduil, y antes de marcharse le ofreció a Bilbo una sonrisa alentadora, que el hobbit devolvió con aprecio.

Una vez comenzaba la reunión nadie podía estar presente salvo las el rey y el capitán y el negociador. Tanto Bardo como el Rey Elfo habían ordenado que los dejaran a solas con el hobbit, y ningún elfo u hombre podía acercarse a menos de veinte metros a la redonda. El mismo Bilbo había dicho que era un asunto secreto y urgente que quería compartir solamente con Bardo, y con el Rey Elfo si él lo deseaba.

Por eso Legolas no se sorprendió al encontrarse con Gandalf justo detrás de la tienda de Bardo. El viejo mago estaba encorvado en el suelo, envuelto en su capa gris, medio oculto en las sombras de la noche. Pero los ojos de Legolas le vieron claramente en la oscuridad, a demás de que el aire olía a tabaco a su alrededor (un olor que siempre parecía acompañar al mago).

"Mithrandir,"- susurró Legolas por lo bajo - "¿Estás fisgoneando?" - le preguntó con diversión.

"Oh, Legolas, eres tú." - suspiró Gandalf, que había sido sobresaltado - "Siéntate a mi lado y fisgonearemos los dos."

Legolas obedeció casi con entusiasmo. A él también le apetecía saber qué tenía el hobbit que decir a su padre y al extraño hombre del Lago. "¿No se darán cuenta los demás de que faltamos?" - preguntó despreocupado.

"¡Shh! Cuando se den cuenta ya habremos oído todo lo que necesitamos para saciar nuestra curiosidad y más. ¡Ahora calla! que no tengo muy buen oído."

Legolas sonrió para sus adentros y agudizó el oído. Pronto oyó la vocecita del mediano hablando con sus mejores modales de negociador.

"_Sabéis realmente, las cosas se están poniendo imposibles. Por mi parte estoy cansado de todo este asunto. Desearía estar de vuelta allá en el Oeste, en mi casa, donde la gente es más razonable. Pero tengo cierto interés en este asunto, un catorceavo del total, para ser precisos, de acuerdo con una carta que por fortuna creo haber conservado..."

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_BoA: Vale, lo admito, el principio se parece mucho a la pelea de Gandalf y Bilbo en la Comunidad del Anillo ¬¬ El **próximo capítulo** ya lo he comenzado a escribir, por lo que no tardará mucho en llegar. Por cierto¿os habéis leído el nuevo libro de Harry Potter? yo me llevé un disgusto muy grande _;; _creo q ya no me apetece leer el ultimo libro...buuaaa... no diré más, por si acaso..._

_Quisiera daros un dato muy curioso, y es que habiendo leído tantos libros de Tolkien me he dado cuenta de que al maestro le encantaba el número 144; quiero decir, que fueron 144 los elfos que nacieron en Cuiviénen (los primeros elfos de la Tierra Media), 144 fueron los invitados a la Gran Fiesta de cumpleaños de Bilbo Bolsón y Frodo Bolsón (que era lo que sumaban los años de Bilbo más los de Frodo), y por último, los elfos hacen uso del yen para contar los años (un yen equivale a 144 años)._

_Ya que muchos estáis interesados en mi **élfico**, podéis usarlo si os apetece, pues yo utilizo verdaderos y buenos diccionarios (podéis comprarlos en cualquier librería), mientras q en internet escriben unas tonterías q parecen q se lo hayan inventado. La única pagina web de la q os podéis fiar es ésta: http/ www . elvish . org Hay paginas web que te dan buen vocabulario (sólo quenya, aunque ellos no te lo dicen), pero no especifican mucho: por ejemplo, "daw" significa "noche", pero "mor" significa noche en sentido de "oscuridad", y "dû" significa noche en sentido de "caer la noche/anochecer", y "fuin" significa noche en sentido de "completa noche/profunda oscuridad". Si lo buscáis en internet os saldrán las palabras daw, mor, dû y fuin para "noche", sin explicaros la importante diferencia entre ellos. De todos modos, si no encontráis la palabra que buscáis por internet, eviadme un e-mail e intentaré ayudaros._

_Por último, siento deciros que no puedo responder a vuestros **reviews** porque ha puesto una nueva norma (estúpida norma!) que dice quien responga a los reviews será echado a patadas... así que si acaso a partir de ahora responderé a algunos de ustedes por medio del e-mail, así que si son anónimos deberían dejarme su dir. si quieren que les responga. Pero por favor no dejen de mandarme reviews, que sin ellos no siento ánimos para escribir ;; Bueno, doy las gracias a Elonier, nindeanarion, Laliari Lalaith, Giby a hobbit, princesselvenfromhell, VaniaHepskins (ví tus fotomontajes!), Paula Yemeroly, Annariel, Gissela, Luthien, Ieliania Greenleaf, Altariel, thesesshogroupie (aiya mellon! mándame un e-mail cuendo quieras!), Kydre, Lalwen Tinúviel, Usagi-cha y Brazgirl (hey, my old mellon, I'm glad you're writing again!) por sus maravillosos reviews._

_Ps: si algunos aun quieren ver el **dibujo** que hice para este fic lo encontrarán en: http/www .deviantart .com/ view/ 14179295/ y http/ www .deviantart. com /view/ 20239681/_

_**Traducciones:**_

_Gonnhirrim - Maestros de la Piedra (refiriéndose a los Enanos. Sindarin.)_

_Morannon – Las Puertas Negras (de Mordor. Sindarin.)_

_Boe le henio – Debes entender (Sindarin.)_

_Mae daw – Buenas noches (Sindarin.)_


	10. Los Cinco Ejércitos

**  
El tesoro de Thranduil.**

_Capítulo 9no: Los Cinco Ejércitos._

Thranduil observaba con curiosidad el personaje sentado delante suyo. Aunque el Rey Elfo había visto pasar muchas estaciones del Mundo y había viajado desde el Mar hasta la gran floresta del Norte, aquello que tenía en frente era algo nuevo: un hombrecillo rollizo, de espesos rizos castaños en la cabeza, vestido con cota de malla de anillos entrelazados plateada y brillante como el agua bañada con luz de luna, tachonada con gemas blancas y un cinturón de cristal y perlas. Thranduil estaba convencido de que esa hermosa cota de malla estaba echa de _mithril _puro, la plata de los enanos, y muy convencido también de que el hobbit no sabía que llevaba puesto un regalo de reyes con la valía del Gran Bosque Verde entero. Pero a pesar de la bella armadura, el hobbit estaba medio arropado con una vieja manta de viaje manchada por la intemperie, que contrastaba con la cota de _mithril_. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, mostrando los pies descalzos (de gran tamaño pese a las diminutas proporciones del hobbit), muy velludos y fuertes. Nunca había visto Thranduil algo semejante, y le fascinó, pero trató de no mostrarlo.

El hobbit sacó algo del bolsillo de la vieja chaqueta y se lo pasó a Bardo. Era un papel arrugado y plegado que el hombre leyó con detenimiento. Luego se la pasó a Thranduil, y esto fue lo que leyó:

_**Thorin y Compañía al Saqueador Bilbo¡salud! Nuestras más  
sinceras gracias por vuestra hospitalidad y nuestra agradecida  
aceptación por habernos ofrecido asistencia profesional. Con-  
diciones: pago al contado y al finalizar el trabajo, hasta un má-  
ximo de catorceavas partes de los beneficios totales (si los hay);  
Todos los gastos del viaje garantizados en cualquier circunstan-  
cia; los gastos de posibles funerales los pagaremos nosotros o  
nuestros representantes, si hay ocasión y el asunto no se arregla  
de otra manera.**_

Había algo más escrito, pero era de poca importancia, y abajo, a la derecha, estaba firmado: **_Thorin y Cía._** Thranduil suspiró mentalmente.

_Uno más que quiere el oro de Smaug_, se dijo, _me pregunto cómo y cuando terminará todo esto._

"Una parte de todos los _beneficios_, recordadlo." - dijo el hobbit, guardando el sobre cuidadosamente - "Lo tengo muy bien en cuenta. Personalmente estoy dispuesto a considerar con atención vuestras proposiciones, y deducir del total lo que sea justo, antes de exponer la mía. Sin embargo, no conocéis a Thorin Escudo de Roble tan bien como yo. Os aseguro que está dispuesto a sentarse sobre un montón de oro y morirse de hambre, mientras vosotros estéis aquí."

Esa última advertencia no tomó al Rey Elfo por sorpresa. Sabía que cuando un enano era afectado por "la fiebre del oro", cosas como esa podían ocurrir. De cualquier modo Thorin se aferraría al tesoro que había reclamado como su posesión, fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias. A decir verdad a Thranduil poco le importaba todo eso. Si Thorin se moría de hambre a causa de su propia estupidez, entonces eso sería una buena noticia para ellos, pues tendrían un problema menos. En cualquier caso, Thranduil había aprendido a no hablar en voz alta pensamientos tan horribles. Sin embargo, Bardo, que era un hombre a veces demasiado sincero, se ocupó fervientemente de hablar sus mismos pensamientos.

"¡Bien, que se quede!" - dijo - "Un tonto como él merece morirse de hambre."

"Tienes algo de razón" – respondió el hobbit serenamente - "Entiendo tu punto de vista. A la vez ya viene el Invierno. Pronto habrá nieve, y otras cosas, y el abastecimiento será difícil, aun para los elfos, creo." - dijo, mirando por un momento al Rey Elfo a los ojos, pero rápidamente apartando la mirada. Thranduil no dijo nada, pero en verdad no habían traído suficientes provisiones para pasar el Invierno a la intemperie, lejos de casa; y muchas de las provisiones que ya habían traído para el viaje a la Montaña Solitaria los habían dejado al Gobernador, para la gente del Lago sin hogar.

"Habrá otras dificultades también." - continuó el hobbit - "¿No habéis oído hablar de Dain y de los enanos de las Colinas de Hierro?"

El corazón de Thranduil dio un gran salto en el pecho, pero se obligó a mantener el rostro impasible. Gandalf le había confiado un pequeño secreto: le había dicho que Dain y su ejercito se habían puesto en marcha hacia Erebor, pero el mago le había echo jurar que no diría nada sobre ello a Bardo o al Gobernador.

Thranduil trató de hablar con el tono de voz más casual que pudo. - "Sí, hace mucho tiempo; pero¿en qué nos atañe?"

"En mucho, me parece. Veo que no estáis enterados. Dain, no lo dudéis, está ahora a menos de dos días de marcha, y trae consigo por lo menos unos quinientos enanos, todos rudos, que en buena parte han participado en las encarnizadas batallas entre enanos y trasgos, de las que sin duda habréis oído hablar. Cuando lleguen, puede que haya dificultades serias."

Thranduil, desde luego, había oído hablar de aquellas batallas, y la seriedad de su rostro se lo confirmó a Bilbo el hobbit. Mas Bardo, siendo como era, se precipitó al responder, ceñudo y seriamente, mirando ahora al hobbit con desconfianza y prudencia en los ojos.

"¿Por qué nos lo cuentas¿Estás traicionando a tus amigos, o nos amenazas?"

Thranduil contuvo una sonrisa. Las palabras de Bilbo podrían haber sonado amenazadoras, pero para el Rey Elfo, que durante muchos años de los Hombres había tratado con gentes de todo tipo, desde humildes alcaldes en pequeñas aldeas en las fronteras del Gran Bosque hasta nobles Señores de los Hombres, astutos y mundanos, no eran más que las palabras de alguien que intenta ayudar. El hobbit quería ayudarles, mas tampoco iba a traicionar a los enanos, sus amigos. Bardo era joven y aun tenía que aprender eso.

"¿Mi querido Bardo!" - chilló el hobbit - "¡No te apresures¡Nunca me había encontrado antes con gente tan suspicaz! Trato simplemente de evitar problemas a todos los implicados. ¡Ahora os haré una oferta!"

"¡Oigámosla!" - exclamó Thranduil. Esta vez Bilbo Bolsón le miró a los ojos sin apartar la mirada rápidamente, pues ya había perdido la timidez.

"¡Podéis verla!" - dijo el hobbit, y puso delante de ellos algo envuelto en un trapo - "¡Aquí está!"- y retiró la envoltura.

El Rey Elfo se puso en pie, asombrado, dejando escapar una exclamación cuando vio la hermosa joya que el hobbit les enseñaba. Era como un globo de mil facetas, que brillaba con pálida luz propia, con un resplandor blanco que parecía agua al sol, nieve bajo las estrellas y lluvia bajo la Luna. Es más, era como si hubiesen llenado aquel globo de luz de luna y colgase ante ellos una red centelleante de estrellas escarchadas.

Thranduil, que poseía muchas riquezas y cuyos ojos estaban acostumbrados a bellas y asombrosas joyas, se encontró contemplando la magnánima piedra en silencio, pues nunca había visto nada igual. Extendió una mano vacilante y tocó la pulida superficie. Por lo que él sabía sobre piedras preciosas, aquella era un ópalo blanco, o al menos se lo parecía, porque la superficie que su mano tocaba gentilmente titilaba con un centelleo de muchos colores, reflejos y destellos; eso era lo que es llamado opalescencia, una irisación en forma de arco iris que varia según el ángulo que se mire. Pero si aquello era un ópalo, entonces era uno de muy raro y especial, pues por lo que él sabía los ópalos son muy frágiles: con el tiempo pierden su contenido en agua, se agrietan y disminuye su opalescencia; la mejor forma de conservar un ópalo es guardarla en algodón húmedo, para que la piedra no envejezca y el juego de colores se intensifique. Pero aquella piedra había sido extraída por los enanos del corazón de la montaña sin duda hacía mucho tiempo y escondida en las entrañas de Erebor desde el dominio de Smaug, y aun así parecía como recién excavada de la roca y pulida, recogiendo toda la luz que caía sobre ella y transformándola en diez mil chispas de radiante blancura irisada. No podía haber otra joya semejante.

Quizá los vapores de Smaug ayudaron en su buena conservación, pero el Rey Elfo, que se había vuelto a sentar pero no apartaba la mirada del hermoso globo, dudaba que el vapor de un dragón fuera beneficioso para cualquier piedra. Bardo, a su lado, la contemplaba maravillado también y en silencio.

"Ésta es la Piedra del Arca de Thrain," - dijo el hobbit, y Thranduil escapó del hechizo que le había prendado el contemplar la joya, volviendo su atención al hobbit - ", el Corazón de la Montaña; y también el corazón de Thorin. Tiene, según él, más valor que un río de oro. Yo os la entrego."

El Señor Bolsón se la entregó a Bardo después de echarle una ultima mirada ansiosa, y cuando Bardo la sostuvo entre sus manos, el hobbit se estremeció. Thranduil comprendió su comportamiento, pues sabía que era muy difícil separarse de tan maravillosa piedra preciosa, y de pronto sintió gran admiración por el hobbit como no había sentido por nadie en muchos años. En realidad, las últimas personas por las que había sentido algo así fueron su padre Oropher y la Reina Elfa.

Bardo se había quedado sin aliento, deslumbrado por el tesoro en sus manos, hasta que al fin pudo hablar con esfuerzo. - "Pero¿es tuya para que nos la des así?"

De pronto el rostro del Rey Elfo era tan ceñudo como el de Bardo. _Desde luego que no_, se dijo, pensando lúgubremente en lo que pasaría cuando Thorin se enterara de que su aliado y amigo el hobbit le había robado su Corazón y se lo había entregado al enemigo. El saqueador había hecho muy bien su trabajo; seguramente delante de las mismas narices de Thorin.

Naturalmente el hobbit se mostró incómodo ante la pregunta del Heredero de Girion.

"No exactamente," - respondió con algo de timidez - "; pero desearía dejarla como garantía de mi proposición, sabéis. Puede que sea un saqueador (al menos eso es lo que dicen: aunque yo nunca me he sentido tal cosa), pero soy honrado, espero, bastante honrado." - el hobbit se puso trabajosamente en pie, olvidando sus modales - "De todos modos regreso ahora, y los enanos pueden hacer conmigo lo que quieran. Espero que os sirva."

Thranduil miró al pequeño hobbit con renovado asombro, y de repente quiso que el señor Bolsón se quedara con ellos, pues temió que la ira de Thorin fuera grande al enterarse de lo sucedido y le hiciera daño a su saqueador, si no se atrevía a matarlo.

"¡Bilbo Bolsón!" - dijo - "Eres más digno de llevar la armadura de los príncipes elfos que muchas que parecían vestirla con más gallardía. Pero me pregunto si Thorin Escudo de Roble lo verá así. En general, conozco mejor que tú a los enanos. Te aconsejo que te quedes con nosotros, y aquí serás recibido con todos los honores y agasajado tres veces."

"Muchas gracias, no lo pongo en duda." - dijo el hobbit con un reverencia - "Pero no puedo abandonar a mis amigos de este modo, me parece, después de lo que hemos pasado juntos. ¡Y además prometí despertar al viejo Bombur a medianoche¡Realmente tengo que marcharme!"

No hacía falta decir más y Thranduil ya sabía que el señor Bolsón hablaba con el corazón: no iba a abandonar a sus amigos, y por mucho que él y Bardo intentaran persuadirlo, no lo lograrían; así que le proporcionaron una escolta de regreso a la Montaña Solitaria, y cuando se pusieron en marcha, Thranduil se volvió a Bardo, que miraba como hechizado la hermosa piedra en sus manos, el Arca de Thrain. Despacio levantó la mirada.

"Creo que mañana llegaremos a un acuerdo con Thorin. ¿No le parece, Rey Elfo?" - dijo el hombre con picardía. Thranduil asintió.

"El viento sopla a nuestro favor. Todo gracias al señor Bolsón." - dijo, y se quedó pensativo.

* * *

Thranduil se sentía tan satisfecho por los últimos acontecimientos que se encontró ansioso por un baño en las frías agua del río bajo la plateada luz de la luna, seguido de un buen reposo entre sus suaves sabanas. A la mañana siguiente partirían de nuevo hacia Erebor, y el Rey Elfo ya se había decidido a acompañar a Bardo (quién debía hacer el trato, pues la Piedra del Arca de Thrain estaba en su posesión ahora), pero esta vez no iría de incógnito como la última vez: deseaba ver claramente y desde la primera fila la cara incrédula, furiosa y humillada de Thorin Escudo de Roble al descubrir el Arca en las manos de sus enemigos. 

Por gran consternación suya, Thranduil se despidió sus guardaespaldas, diciendo que deseaba estar a solas unas horas. Ellos accedieron a las órdenes de su Señor, no sin asegurase de que los alrededores del campamento y las cercanías del río estaban bien protegidas por los centinelas. Así que Thranduil tomó una de sus botellas de vino Dorwin (la única que le quedaba del viaje, pues las otras las había regalado a los supervivientes de Esgaroth) y se dirigió hacia los afluentes del Río Rápido, silencioso y ligero como una liebre en la oscuridad. La noche había enfriado y la se había levantado una brisa helada, moviendo los juncales en la orilla, mas no le importaba, no sentía el frío.

Thranduil sonrió parea si mismo y se acercó a las familiares voces que lo habían conducido a esa parte del río. La tenue llama rutilante de una lámpara iluminaba el claro entre los grises juncos donde se encontraban Legolas y Gandalf. El mago estaba sentado con la túnica gris recogida hasta sus rodillas, sus viejos pies sumergidos en el agua, las grandes botas negras manchadas de fango descansando a su lado junto con el bastón y el sombrero azul puntiagudo, mientras que Legolas se había zambullido completamente en el agua, se pelo mojado chorreando sobre los hombros desnudos.

"¡Te estábamos esperando!" - anunció el joven elfo tan pronto le vio llegar.

"¿Y cómo sabíais que me encontraríais aquí?" - preguntó Thranduil, desabrochándose la túnica y quitándose el liviano calzado.

"¡Un mago lo sabe todo!" - rió Gandalf largamente, que por algún motivo (y Thranduil creía saber cuál) estaba más alegre que de costumbre. - "¿Cómo ha ido la pequeña reunión?.¿Qué tenía mi querido Bilbo que decirte?"

Thranduil no contesto enseguida. Terminó de quitarse la ropa, dejó su corona de frutos entre los juncos y se soltó las trenzas, dejando caer la cabellera rubia libremente. A pesar de que la Flor de Telperion ocultaba casi toda su cara entre muchas estrellas, había una resplandor blanco en la piel desnuda del elfo. Lentamente se sumergió en el río, cerrando los ojos con deleite ante la sensación del agua fría refrescando sus miembros, limpiándole del cansancio y de la suciedad del viaje, el barro bajo sus pies y las verdes hojas de los juncos entre sus dedos.

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta?"

Thranduil no había abierto los ojos aun, pero supo que a su lado Legolas estaba conteniendo la risa y Gandalf le miraba sonriente, no muy sorprendido de que el Rey Elfo supiera que había estado fisgoneando.

"En realidad sólo oí parte de la conversación. No tengo muy buen oído."

"Pero Legolas te habrá contado el resto..."

A Legolas se le atragantó la risa y se sonrojó, pero se relajó tan pronto gentil sonrisa en los labios del otro.

"¿Cómo supiste que estuve...?"

"¿Fisgoneando? No lo sabía, pero ahora lo sé." - respondió Thranduil con un brillo en los ojos - "En cuanto a ti, Mithrandir... digamos que llevas ese olor a Viejo Tobby allí a donde vas. Podía olerte desde la tienda de Bardo." - de improviso su rostro se volvió serio - "¿Así que fue Thorin quién mandó aviso a Dain? Me pregunto como... Me dijiste que no le dijera nada a Bardo o al Gobernador, sin embargo ahora Bardo ya lo sabe, y pronto lo sabrá el Gobernador. Pero Bilbo no sabe nada sobre los tragos, y no se lo he dicho a nadie."

"Y te vuelvo a pedir que no lo hagas, al menos no por ahora." - respondió Gandalf - "De todos modos, probablemente no llegarán aquí en dos semanas. Tenemos tiempo de sobra..."

_¿Tiempo de sobra para qué?_ - iba a preguntarle Thranduil, mas no lo hice, porque sabía que el mago no le respondería, o le respondería con otro acertijo, como es su costumbre. Thranduil suspiró.

"Sea cual sea tu plan, Mithrandir," - dijo - ", espero que salga bien."

"¡Por supuesto que saldrá bien¿Cuando te he fallado antes, Rey Thranduil?"

Thranduil no necesitó ni pensarlo. "Nunca."

"¡Exacto!" - dijo el viejo, y tras unos momentos, preguntó - "¿Qué opinas de Bilbo ahora que los has visto?"

"Hiciste una buena elección." - respondió Thranduil sin dudar - "Hay más en ese hobbit de lo que parece."

Hubo un silencio en el que Thranduil cerró los ojos de nuevo y se hundió más en la corriente, dejando que las claras aguas le bañaran los cabellos de oro. Podía oír suaves chapoteos en el agua donde Gandalf se mojaba los pies. A su lado, a presencia de Legolas era muy fuerte, pero no era una presencia relajante, pues sentía que su hijo estaba incómodo o intranquilo.

"¿Qué ocurre, Legolas?"

"Nada...¿Vais a ir mañana a la Montaña?" - preguntó con un tono de voz como si aquella fuera un pregunta casual. Thranduil abrió los ojos.

"Sí." - respondió cortamente, mientras se subía a la orilla y palpaba entre sus ropas, que había dejado sobre los juncos.

"¿Podré acompañaros?"

"Ya veremos." - dijo, y rápidamente abrió la botella de Dorwin y bebió un largo sorbo. El mago aceptó un poco de vino con mucho gusto, pero Legolas sacudió la cabeza en negación cuando se le ofreció un trago.

"A ver, Legolas." - le dijo el Rey Elfo con una exasperación - "¿Qué te pasa? Ya has estado antes en la Montaña... Si no recuerdo mal, la última vez que estuviste allí os soltaron una flecha. ¿No te bastó con esa pequeña aventura?" - rió.

Legolas sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. - "No es eso, solo me preguntaba..."

"¿Sí?"

Legolas habló con voz muy baja, tímidamente. - "Cuando le dijiste al señor Bolsón eso de los príncipes elfos..." - no terminó la frase.

Por un momento Thranduil no supo de qué estaba hablando, y se le quedó mirando. Entonces comprendió, y el Rey Elfo rió largamente.

"_Ai, _Legolas! No me refería a ti..."

El mago echó una carcajada. Legolas se hundió un poco en el agua, refrescándose las mejillas que le ardían.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Thranduil esperaba casi ansioso la llegada del hombre que Bardo había enviado como mensajero a Thorin. Se encontraba en el campamento de los Hombres del Lago, en la tienda de Bardo, y Legolas estaba con él. Bardo, sentado a su lado, acariciaba la pulida superficie del Arca de Thrain con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. El mensajero no tardó mucho en llegar. Sus noticias eran, en lo que cabía, las esperadas: Thorin estaba dispuesto a escuchar a Bardo si los Hombres venían en número reducido y sin armas. De otro modo, no escucharía, y soltaría una lluvia de flechas a los que se acercaran (sobretodo si esos que se acercaban eran elfos). Tanto Bardo como Thranduil estaban dispuestos a cumplir con los deseos de Thorin, pues sabían que en esta negociación no tenían nada que perder. Así que se reunió una compañía de veinte Hombres, con Bardo al frente, pero Thranduil quiso unírseles y caminar delante junto a Bardo. Su deseo por estar presente y en primera fila para ver la cara del sí mismo proclamado Rey Bajo la Montaña al descubrir que la Piedra estaba en sus manos no había menguado en una noche. No volvería a ocultarse en la retaguardia como la última vez. 

Legolas se sintió decepcionado al saber que él no les acompañaría, mas Thranduil le prometió que se lo contaría todo, hasta el mínimo detalle, cuando regresara. En realidad, a Thranduil no le hubiera importado que su hijo lo acompañara; sin embargo, Thorin había dejado bien claro que no deseaba ver a los elfos ni en pintura, y Thranduil temía que el enano intentara hacer alguna locura si veía a dos elfos frente a sus puertas, como empezar a disparar a bocajarro. Ahora bien, a él no le preocupaba su seguridad, pues creía que Thorin no sería capaz de herir al Rey de los Elfos cuando se presenta sin armas ni súbditos.

De este modo partió la pequeña compañía, e hicieron sonar el cuerno cuando llegaron a la Puerta de Erebor. Al menos diez caras barbudas asomaron por el parapeto. El hobbit no estaba donde pudiera ser visto, pero Thranduil reparó, o le pareció ver, una cabeza de abundantes rizos marrones a través de uno de los pequeños agujeros del parapeto. Thorin Escudo de Roble asomó la cabeza orgulloso desde el centro, mirando con osadía la compañía de Bardo, las barbas blancas colgado por encima del parapeto. Entonces Thorin reparó en la presencia del Rey de los Elfos, alto y dorado, y una chispa de sorpresa y cólera brilló en sus ojos.

"¡Salud, Thorin!" - dijo Bardo - "¿Aun no has cambiado de idea?"

"No cambian mis ideas con la salida y puesta de unos pocos soles" - respondió Thorin solemnemente - "¿Has venido a hacerme preguntas ociosas?. ¡Aún no se ha retirado el ejército elfo, como he ordenado! Hasta entonces, de nada servirá que vengas a negociar conmigo."

"¿No hay nada, entonces, por lo que cederías parte de tu oro?" - había una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara morena.

"Nada que tú y tus amigos podáis ofrecerme."

La sonrisa de Bardo se pronunció mucho más. - "¿Qué hay de la Piedra del Arca de Thrain?"- dijo, y en ese momento Gandalf, encapuchado como la última vez que hablaron con Thorin, abrió el cofre delante de todos y mostró en alto la joya, brillante y blanca irisada en la mañana, y parecía que luz brotaba de la mano del viejo.

Como era de esperar, Thorin se quedó entonces mudo, asombro en sus ojos y confusión en su rostro. Durante aquellos instantes los ojos de Thranduil buscaron con la esperanza de ver al hobbit Bilbo en algún lugar sobre el parapeto. De repente le había vuelto aquel temor a que el pequeño hombrecillo fuera descubierto y que sufriera algún daño por su traición. Aunque las intenciones de Bilbo Bolsón habían sido buenas, seguro que Thorin no lo vería de ese modo.

Nadie dijo nada por largo rato, hasta que la confusión en el rostro de Thorin despareció para ser reemplazada por súbita cólera. "Esa piedra fue de mi padre y es mía. ¿Por qué habría de comprar lo que me pertenece?" - exclamó con voz venenosa - "¿Pero cómo habéis obtenido la reliquia de mi casa, si es necesario hacer esa pregunta a unos ladrones?" - añadió, no pudiendo ocultar su asombro.

"No somos ladrones." - respondió Bardo - "Lo tuyo te lo devolveremos a cambio de lo nuestro."

"¿Cómo la conseguisteis?" - gritó Thorin cada vez mas furioso. Había una chispa peligrosa en sus oscuros ojos, y su cara se había vuelto roja. En aquel momento Thranduil encontró al fin a Bilbo, que miraba abajo hacia ellos con creciente pavor. El Rey Elfo estaba preocupado por el hobbit, mas sintió gran asombro y respeto por él cuando, haciendo uso de todo su coraje, el pequeño hobbit se dirigió al encolerizado enano.

"¡Yo se la dí!" - chilló Bilbo, que espiaba desde el parapeto ahora con un horrible pavor.

La reacción del otro fue inmediata. Los ojos le centellearon y al siguiente segundo sus manos ya estaban en el cuello del pequeño hobbit. Le sacudió ferozmente.

"¡Tú!.¡Tú!" - gruñió Thorin, saliva escapándose de su boca, escupiendo en la cara del pobre hobbit - "¡Tú, hobbit miserable!.¡Tú, pequeñajo... saqueador!" - gritó, faltándole las palabras y meneó al pobre Bilbo como si fuese un conejo. Thranduil dio un paso adelante, y hubiera desenvainado la espada si Gandalf no le hubiera detenido, tomándole de la muñeca firmemente.

"¡Espera, Thranduil!" - le dijo Gandalf antes de que el elfo pudiera protestar.

Thranduil miró desesperado hacia el parapeto. Los doce enanos de la Compañía de Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Fili y Kili, estaban mirando con espanto la brutalidad con la que su Rey Bajo la Montaña sacudía a su hobbit saqueador y amigo, mas no hacían nada para impedírselo; no osaban revelarse contra Thorin Escudo de Roble. Thorin seguía meneando a Bilbo.

"¡Por la barba de Durin!" - gritó furioso - "Me gustaría que Gandalf estuviese aquí. ¡Maldito sea por haberte escogido!"

"¡Quieto!.¡Tu deseo se ha cumplido!" - En ese momento el mago echó al lado la capa y capuchón, revelándose ante Thorin, y era terrible mirarle a la cara, lleno de ira, aunque contenida. - "¡He aquí a Gandalf! Y parece que a tiempo. Sino te gusta mi saqueador, por favor no le hagas daño. Déjalo en el suelo y escucha primero lo que tiene que decir."

"¡Parecéis todos confabulados!" - dijo Thorin dejando caer a Bilbo encima del parapeto - "Nunca más tendré tratos con brujos o amigos de brujos. ¿Qué tienes que decir, descendiente de ratas?"

"¡Vaya!.¡Vaya!" - dijo Bilbo, que se frotaba con la mano el dolorido cuello - "Ya sé que todo esto es muy incómodo. ¿Recuerdas haber dicho que podría escoger mi propia catorceava parte? Quizá me lo tomé demasiado literalmente; me han dicho que los enanos son más corteses en palabras que en hechos. Hubo un tiempo, sin embargo, en el que parecías creer que yo había sido de alguna utilidad. ¡Y ahora me llamas descendiente de ratas¿Es ése el servicio que tú y tu familia me han prometido, Thorin?. ¡Piensa que he dispuesto de mi parte como he querido, y olvídalo ya!"

"Lo haré."- dijo Thorin ceñudo - "Te dejaré marchar¡pero que nunca nos encontremos otra vez!" - luego se volvió y habló por encima del parapeto - "Me han traicionado." - dijo - "Todos saben que no podría dejar de redimir la Piedra del Arca, el tesoro de mi palacio. Daré por ella una catorceava parte del tesoro en oro y plata, sin incluir las piedras preciosas; mas eso contará como la parte prometida a ese traidor, y con esa recompensa partirá, y vosotros la podréis dividir como queráis. Tendrá bien poco, no lo dudo. Tomadlo, si lo queréis vivo; nada de mi amistad irá con él."

"¡Ahora, baja con tus amigos!" - dijo Thorin a Bilbo - "¡o te arrojaré al abismo!"

Bilbo titubeó. "¿Qué hay del oro y la plata?"

"Te seguirá más tarde, cuando esté disponible." - siseó el enano - "¡Baja!"

Dos de los enanos, Balin y Dwalin, rápidamente acercaron una larga escalera de mano. Miraron con vergüenza y lástima como su amigo Mediano descendía el parapeto. El Rey Elfo le ofreció la mano para que se acercara a él.

"¡Guardaremos la Piedra hasta entonces!" - le gritó Bardo a Thorin como triunfal despedida.

"No estás haciendo un papel muy espléndido como Rey Bajo la Montaña" - le dijo Gandalf - ", pero las cosas aún pueden cambiar."

"Cierto que pueden cambiar." - dijo Thorin, cavilando.

Bilbo Bolsón no pudo partir sin antes despedirse de los demás, que le miraban silenciosos desde lo alto del parapeto.

"¡Adiós¡Quizá nos encontremos otra vez como amigos!"

"¡Fuera!" - gritó Thorin - "Llevas contigo una malla tejida por mi pueblo y es demasiado buena para ti. No se la puede atravesar con flechas; pero si no te das prisa, te pincharé esos pies miserables. ¡De modo que apresúrate!"

Con esto, Thorin se dio media vuelta, desapareciendo de la vista de los sitiadores.

"No tan rápido." - dijo Bardo, y Thorin reapareció, las manos viejas pero fuertes aferrándose al borde del parapeto y respirando agitadamente, la cara arrugada y contraída. - "Te damos tiempo hasta mañana. Regresaremos a la hora del mediodía y veremos si has traído la parte del tesoro que hemos de cambiar por la Piedra. Si en esto no nos engañas, entonces partiremos y el ejército elfo retornará al Bosque. Mientras tanto¡adiós!"

Con eso habían terminado la negociación. La compañía regresó al campamento, acompañados ahora por un entristecido hobbit, que así como se alejaban se volvía para mirar la Montaña con melancolía. Thranduil se dio cuenta de esto, y sintió que debía hacer algo para animar al pequeño hobbit.

"¡Vamos, Señor Bolsón!" - dijo, tratando de más alegre de lo que se sentía en el corazón; de algún modo la charla con Thorin le había llenado de inquietud. - "Serás bienvenido a mi campamento. Y esta noche nos sentaremos junto a la hoguera y me hablaréis de este país vuestro tan lejano, y me contaréis las hazañas de vuestra gente."

Las palabras del Rey Elfo tuvieron el efecto deseado. El rostro de Bilbo se iluminó de repente.

"Bueno, en realidad, su majestad, los hobbit no somos conocidos por nuestros actos heroicos. Amamos la paz y la tranquilidad y el cultivo de la buena tierra. ¡No hay nada mejor que un campo bien aprovechado y bien ordenado! Nunca hemos sido amantes de la guerra, y en la Comarca, mi país, sólo se recuerda la Batalla de los Campos Gladios, en el año 1147 según el computo de la Comarca, donde Bandobras Tuk montó en un gran caballo en el frente. Pero también se dice que en la última batalla de Fornost contra el Rey Brujo de Angmar se enviaron algunos arqueros hobbits en ayuda del Rey de la Gente Grande (si bien nada de esto aparece en ningún relato suyo). Sin embargo, el arte de fumar en pipa es el único descubrimiento que podemos reclamar como nuestro. Tobold Corneta del Valle Largo en la Cuaderna del Sur fue el primero en cultivar el verdadero tabaco de pipa, alrededor del 1070. Hoy día el mejor cultivo lo llamamos Viejo Toby, que es la Hoja del Valle Largo."

Durante todo el camino hacia el campamento, Bilbo Bolsón estuvo hablando del Viejo Toby, de las Cuatro Cuadernas y de lejanos parientes, mencionando con mucha frecuencia los Tuk y los Brandigamo de la Casa Brandi en Los Gamos. Thranduil, no queriendo parecer descortés interrumpiéndolo, le escuchaba con toda la atención que podía, hasta que comenzó a notar un ligero dolor de cabeza. El Mediano estaba inmenso en un relato sobre unos tal Sacovilla-Bolsón cuando Thranduil intercambió una mirada con Gandalf, que caminaba al otro lado junto a Bilbo. El mago contuvo la risa ante la divertida expresión en el rostro del Rey Elfo, que le decía con tanta claridad como el agua -_¿Cómo puede algo tan pequeño hablar tanto? Si lo hubiera sabido de antemano...-_

_

* * *

_

Pasó aquel día y la noche. A la mañana siguiente el viento cambió al Oeste, y el aire estaba oscuro y tenebroso. El sol estaba oculto tras nubes grises y las sombras se extendían por el valle. La Montaña Solitaria se alzaba orgullosamente en toda su grandeza en la distancia, como en despectivo desafío contra las dos huestes que acampaban delante de ella, sitiadores de trece enanos. El aire olía a la llegada del Invierno y de la tormenta; no una tormenta de lluvia y relámpagos y viento, sino la próxima batalla, pues ahora ya todo el campamento élfico sabía de la marcha de Dain Pies de Hierro, y de su llegada en las próximas horas. Si tenían suerte, llegarían a a caída de la noche, y para esas horas el oro ya estaría escondido. Legolas se había pasado el día anterior y toda la mañana evitando a su padre. El Rey Elfo pronto le ordenaría que volviera rápidamente al Bosque Negro, como habían acordado. Legolas, sin embargo, y aun sabiendo que la paz entre elfos y enanos pendía de un hilo, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para quedarse con su padre. Si había una batalla, él lucharía junto a su padre y rey.

Había caído una ligera llovizna antes del amanecer, y el suelo sobre el que se sentaba Legolas estaba húmedo. En el campamento élfico todo parecía estar en mucha calma aquella mañana. Legolas había observado que muchos de los suyos habían preparado el equipaje para el viaje de vuelta, pensando que regresarían a casa tan pronto como los enanos sitiados hicieran entrega del oro a los Hombres (y de la que sin duda su Rey se llevaría una parte como recompensa), no quedándose a defender a los Hombres en caso de que los enanos de las Montañas de Hierro los atacaran.

Realmente todos parecían ansiosos de volver a su hogar bajo el olmo y el haya en el oscuro Bosque Negro. Legolas no podía culparles, también echaba de menos a su hogar. Desde luego la alta Montaña Solitaria y el Pueblo de Esgaroth, aunque en ruinas, le habían impresionado; pero él amaba a los árboles, y en esos parajes los echaba de menos. Sin embargo la actitud de sus compañeros había decepcionado al joven arquero profundamente. ¿Cómo podían pensar en volver a casa cuando una hueste de enanos estaban tan sólo a unas horas de marcha? Él no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a los Hombres en su hora de necesidad, como su padre tampoco haría.

Afortunadamente Legolas no era el único que no se había preparado para el viaje de vuelta a casa. Aquella misma mañana Dîndîr le había dicho que él y su padre se quedarían junto al Rey Elfo, incluso si debían entrar en batalla.

El hijo de Thranduil estaba perdido en esos pensamientos cuando, de repente, la calma de la pálida y gris mañana se vio interrumpida por el sonido de varias trompetas dando la alarma. Legolas se incorporó de un salto, confuso, y por un momento no reaccionó mientras el campamento se alzaba y los elfos corrían a su alrededor en busca de sus armas. Entonces oyó la voz de Gildor, el capitán de los centinelas de las fronteras del bosque y padre de Silinde el arquero.

"¡A las armas!. ¡A las armas!. ¡Los enanos nos atacan!. ¡Llegan desde la estribación oriental de la Montaña!. ¡Nos atacan!"

Legolas dio un salto y corrió a tomar su arco y carcaj de flechas. No podía creerse que Dáin de las Montañas de Hierro hubiera llegado tan pronto. Súbitamente sintió el fuerte y rápido latir de su corazón y las manos que sujetaban el arco le temblaron. Un poco avergonzado, se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo. Estaba apunto de enfrentarse en una cruenta batalla y ni siquiera sabía si estaba preparado para ello.

Endureciendo el corazón, Legolas siguió a los demás hacia el Valle, donde las huestes de Elfos y Hombres se reunían para bloquear el paso de los Enanos. Un toque de trompeta resonó por el campamento, alto y claro sobre el tumulto, y todos se detuvieron se irguieron firmes y silenciosos, pues aquella era la llamada que anunciaba la presencia del Rey Elfo.

Allí llegó el Rey Thranduil, y su rostro era severo. Dos de sus consejeros le seguían detrás, rojos de rostro y jadeantes; al parecer habían corrido un trecho, y esos hombres de la corte no estaban acostumbrados a las corridas. Gandalf estaba con ellos, y no se le veía muy preocupado. Bardo también los acompañaba, ceñudo, pero no iba armado. Legolas se percató entonces de que su padre el rey tampoco llevaba una sola arma.

"¡Deponed las armas!. ¡La gente de Dain no nos ataca!" - ordenó Thranduil - "Se han detenido entre el río y la estribación del este, pero uno pocos se han adelantado y han abandonado las armas en señal de paz. Desean parlamentar."

"¡Y parlamentar haremos, pues el Rey Elfo y yo no deseamos derramar sangre innecesaria!" - dijo Bardo. Entonces uno de los consejeros se acercó a Thranduil.

"Mi Señor... debo insistir."

"No, Sirithrant, ya he oído bastante." - le interrumpió el rey. Al parecer ya habían estado teniendo una discusión sobre los enanos. - "Dain II Pies de Hierro es hijo de Dain I, último Señor de Erebor, con el que tuve tratos en el pasado, hasta el dominio de Smaug. Siempre tuve buenas relaciones con Dain I, y su hijo estuvo presente en muchos encuentros, aunque en esos tiempos él era un enano muy joven. Creo que Dain se acordará de mí, y razonará conmigo como lo hizo su padre."

Los consejeros iban a protestar, cuando el mismo Gandalf se adelantó.

"Thranduil, creo que deberías dejar el parlamento a Bardo." - dijo el mago, hablando seriamente. Aquello sorprendió a Thranduil. Gandalf nunca le había hablado con tanta seriedad. Pero no se sentía ofendido. De repente creyó que el consejo de Gandalf siempre era bueno, así que aceptó.

Los consejeros se mostraron muy molestos y profundamente ofendidos porque su rey había aceptado el consejo de un viejo mago antes que el suyo, que habían estado siempre con él y anteriormente con su padre el Rey Oropher. Mas únicamente arrugaron la nariz y no dijeron nada que no fuera dicha solamente con la mirada.

Así pues, Bardo en persona fue al encuentro de los enanos, y Bilbo Bolsón le acompañó. Antes de partir envió unos mensajeros a la Puerta para ver si de algún modo podían incitar a Thorin de que fuera rápido en dar su oro y plata prometidos a cambio de la Piedra del Arca de Thrain. Mientras tanto, Hombres y Elfos abandonaron sus campamentos y los sitiadores se aposentaron a cada lado de la Puerta: los elfos en la estribación sur de la Montaña, y los Hombres en la estribación este, frente a las huestes de Dain. Pero Thranduil y Gandalf se quedaron atrás, esperando la vuelta de Bardo.

Legolas se había quedado con ellos aunque de mala gana. Tan pronto como Thranduil le vio entre las huestes, le había mirado por un segundo con los ojos muy abiertos y después con enfado, y con un gesto le había indicado que se quedara donde estaba. Legolas había tragado saliva, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Se habían quedado solos, cuando el Rey Elfo tomó a Legolas por el brazo y se lo llevó un poco aparte, lejos de los oídos del mago y los pocos más que se habían quedado. Parecía muy enfadado.

"¿Dónde estabas?" - le preguntó, soltándole el brazo, lo que Legolas agradeció, pues había empezado a dolerle - "No importa." - dijo, antes de que el otro pudiera pensar en una excusa - "Debes partir ahora. Seguirás el curso occidental del río y llegarás a las ruinas de Esgaroth, donde darás la alarma al Gobernador. Luego pondrás rumbo al Bosque. Ve rápido y sin demora, pues temo que vamos a necesitar muchos más provisiones si queremos sobrevivir el Invierno en el sitio. Ellos," - dijo, señalando a siete elfos, la mayoría de ellos guardaespaldas personales del rey - ", te acompañarán. Obedece a tu padre y Señor." - añadió en tono perentorio, al ver la cara de indignación de su hijo.

"¿Por qué necesitas provisiones para el Invierno?" - inquirió Legolas - "Thorin nos hará entrega del oro hoy, y Dain está parlamentando con Bardo... No quieren hacer la guerra."

Thranduil evitó no entornar los ojos ante la joven inocencia de su hijo. "Dain solo ha pedido parlamento para decirnos que aquí no tenemos nada que hacer y que si no nos marchamos tomarán las armas contra nosotros. No hace falta ser un genio para saber eso." - Legolas se sonrojó.

"Tal vez vengan en son de paz..." - insistió, aunque débilmente.

Thranduil iba a responder cuando en aquel momento llegó Bardo. Si era posible, el hombre estaba más ceñudo que de costumbre. El hobbit le seguía a medio correr, pues sus pequeñas piernas no podían competir con los grandes pasos de las largas piernas del Hombre; se le veía abatido. Era obvio que el parlamento había ido mal. Bardo, Thranduil y Gandalf se alejaron unos pasos y Legolas los contempló debatir entre ellos, hablando en susurros. Bardo, aunque susurrando, tenía una voz más fuerte y grave, por lo que Legolas alcanzó a oír algo de lo que decía.

Al parecer, los enanos había traído consigo una gran cantidad de suministros que permitiría resistir un sitio durante semanas, pues los enanos son capaces de soportar cargas muy pesadas, y la gente de Dain llevaba a hombros unos fardos enormes, que se sumaban al peso de las hachas y los escudos. A demás no hacía falta mencionar que todos ellos venían bien preparados para la guerra: sumándose a las hachas y escudos llevaba una espada ancha y corta en el costado, estaban ataviados con cotas de malla de acero que les llegaban a las rodillas y unas calzas de metal les cubrían las piernas.

En aquel momento sonaron las trompetas de los Hombres, y el Rey Elfo, Gandalf y Bardo se volvieron para ver a lo lejos que la hueste de Dain avanzaba por la orilla este. Desde la distancia llegaban las voces de los enanos, entonando una terrible canción de guerra que retumbaba como feroces truenos y tambores. Al mismo tiempo llegaron los mensajeros que Bardo había enviado a Thorin, y estos volvían huyendo de las flechas que los sitiados les habían disparado desde el parapeto.

Legolas nunca había visto a Thranduil tan abatido y serio como aquel día, pero Bardo rió.

"¡Tontos!. ¡Acercarse así bajo el brazo de la Montaña! No entienden de guerra a campo abierto, aunque sepan guerrear en las minas. Muchos de nuestros arqueros y lanceros aguardan ahora escondidos entre las rocas del flanco derecho. Las mallas de los enanos pueden ser buenas, pero se las podrá a prueba muy pronto. ¡Caigamos sobre ellos desde los flancos antes de que descansen!"

Bardo hablaba con razón, pero el Rey Elfo no compartía su entusiasmo. Él mismo recordaba haber dicho a Legolas, cuando aun estaban en su hogar en el bosque, que si fuera necesario lucharía por el oro de Smaug, y había preparado a los arqueros y lanceros para la partida. Mas ahora que había llegado el momento, y que Thranduil, después de haber visto la desgracia acontecida en Esgaroth, ya no deseaba el tesoro para sus propios caprichos, dijo:

"Mucho esperaré antes de pelear por un botín de oro. Los enanos no pueden pasar, si no se lo permitimos, o hacer algo que no lleguemos a advertir. Esperaremos a ver si la reconciliación es posible. Nuestra ventaja en número bastará, si al fin hemos de librar una desgraciada batalla."

Bardo frunció el ceño. - "Pero estas circunstancias no tienen en cuenta los enanos. Dain sabe que tenemos el Arca de Thrain en nuestra posesión, y eso los enfurece. No se detendrán a reconciliar, y en el tiempo en que les durarán las provisiones quizá vengan más enanos, pues Thorin tiene muchos parientes."

De pronto, sin aviso, los enanos se desplegaron en silencio. Los arcos chasquearon y las flechas silbaron. La batalla iba a comenzar. Las huestes de Hombres y Elfos se estaba poniendo en movimiento. Thranduil tomó a Legolas (del brazo otra vez) y lo llevó, casi arrastrándolo, con él. Los elfos guardaespaldas formaron un círculo protector a su alrededor - "¡No te apartes de mi lado!" - le siseó. Los enanos avanzaban hacia ellos.

Pero todavía más pronto, una sombra creció con terrible rapidez. Una nube negra cubrió el cielo. Un trueno invernal rodó en un viento huracanado, rugió y retumbó en la montaña y relampagueó en la cima. Y por debajo del trueno se pudo ver otra oscuridad, que se adelantaba en un torbellino, pero esta oscuridad no llegó con el viento; llegó desde el Norte. Una inmensa hueste negra se acercaba. Los estandartes rojos resplandecían a la luz de los relámpagos.

"¡Deteneos!" - gritó, Gandalf, los brazos alzados hacia el cielo, que se había puesto de pie y solo entre los enanos y las filas de Bardo y el Rey Elfo. - "¡Deteneos!" - gritó otra vez, y de pronto la vara se le encendió con luz súbita que parecía un rayo blanco y cegador. Los enanos se detuvieron asombrados, y Dain en persona se adelantó, mirando a Gandalf con ojos muy abiertos. - "¡El terror ha caído sobre vosotros!. ¡Ay! Ha llegado más rápido de lo que yo había supuesto. ¡Los trasgos están sobre vosotros! Ahí llega Bolgo del Norte, cuyo padre, oh Dain, mataste en Moria, hace tiempo. ¡Mirad! Los murciélagos se ciernen sobre el ejército como una nube de langostas. ¡Montan en lobos, y los wargos vienen detrás!"

El asombro y la confusión cayeron sobre todos. Los Elfos gritaron en muchas voces, pues mucho odiaban a la estirpe de lo orcos, más incluso que a las arañas gigantes de su bosque. Legolas, sin darse cuenta, se había aferrado a su padre, y este le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

"Legolas, por Lúthien la Bella, no te alejes de mi." - le suplicó Thranduil. - "Mantén los ojos bien abiertos."

"Adar..." - Legolas se estremeció.

"No pasa nada. Les superamos en número. No nos pasará nada. Todo saldrá bien..." - se encontró diciendo el Rey Elfo. No estaba muy seguro de si con sus palabras quería consolar solamente a su hijo o también a sí mismo. Thranduil no tenía miedo de morir en batalla, pero sí tenía miedo de que Legolas le viera morir en batalla, como él vio morir a su padre. Un guerrero elfo se inclinó ante el rey y le entregó su espada, y Thranduil la empuñó firmemente. No permitiría que su hijo pasara por lo mismo que él había pasado. Nunca.

Rápidamente, Gandalf los llamó a un consejo, y Dain, vestido con caras armaduras bañadas de oro y con trenzas en la barba, se les unió. No tardaron más que unos segundos en llegar a un acuerdo: los trasgos eran enemigos de todos; debían olvidar cualquier otra disputa y unir sus fuerzas. Acordaron que la única esperanza que tenían era atraer a los trasgos al valle entre los brazos de la Montaña, y ampararse en las grandes estribaciones del sur y el este. Aun de este modo correrían peligro, si los trasgos alcanzaban a invadir la Montaña, atacándoles entonces desde atrás y arriba; pero no había tiempo para preparar otros planes o pedir alguna ayuda.

La nube de murciélagos voló por encima de la Montaña agitándose sobre sus cabezas.

"¡A la Montaña!" - les gritó Bardo - "¡Pronto, a la Montaña!. ¡Tomemos posiciones mientras haya tiempo!"

Los elfos tomaron sus posiciones en la estribación del sur y los Hombres en la del este, junto a los enanos. Mas Bardo y algunos de los elfos y hombres más ágiles escalaron la cima de la loma occidental y allí tuvieron su primera batalla con los jinetes montados en lobos de la vanguardia. Bardo fue echado de la loma con facilidad, y el ejercito trasgo se desplegó, unos yendo hacia el sur al encuentro del Rey Elfo y otros hacia el este, al encuentro de los Hombres y Enanos.

Llegaron sobre ellos como una marea furiosa y en desorden. Legolas tomó su arco y, alejándose silenciosamente del lado de su padre, se unió a los demás arqueros: No quería quedarse atrás, rodeado por su protector padre y sus incansables guardaespaldas. Se sentiría avergonzado si a esos alturas un elfo de su edad se quedaba bajo el cuidado de los demás.

Los elfos fueron los primeros en cargar. Las lanzas y espadas brillaban en la oscuridad con un helado reflejo, tan mortal era la rabia de las manos que las esgrimían. Legolas permanecía en la primera fila, tal y como los arqueros debían hacer, pues ellos siempre daban el primer golpe antes de que los lanceros seguidos por los espadachines se lanzaran al ataque. Sin embargo se sentía temblar de miedo, allí, en el frente de la batalla, viendo el ejército negro de trasgos y wargos abalanzarse hacia ellos con las armas en alto y enseñando los afilados dientes. A su lado oyó la voz del capitán, uno de los maestros arqueros.

"_Tangado haid! Leitho i philinn!"_

Lanzaron una lluvia de flechas, y todas resplandecían como azuzadas por el fuego. Muchos que estaban en el frente del lado enemigo cayeron al suelo.

"_Hado i philinn!"_

Otra lluvia de flechas, y detrás de las flechas, un millar de lanceros bajó de un salto y embistió. Los chillidos eran ensordecedores.

De pronto el aire se llenó de un fuerte hedor, y Legolas no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que era el olor a la sangre fresca que se acababa de derramar. Nunca había olido nada parecido, y se sintió mareado y con ganas de vomitar. Las rocas se habían teñido de negro con la sangre de los trasgos.

"_Herio!"  
_  
Legolas se sentía como en el limbo mientras tomaba con manos rápidas sus flechas y las disparaba a cualquier trasgo o wargo que se acercara demasiado a él, su corazón palpitando agitadamente en su pecho mientras se decía una y otra vez que debía mantener la calma. Le habían enseñado que el pánico era un enemigo mortal en el campo de batalla. Pero esta era la primera vez que veía a un trasgo tan de cerca.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que en la hermosa Tierra Media pudiera existir una raza de criaturas tan horrendas como aquella. Los trasgos no eran tan altos como los elfos, pero sus brazos eran largos, incluso para aquellos cuerpos, y tenían garras. Sus caras era lo más feo que Legolas nunca había visto. Los ojos eran de colores vivos al contrario de su piel morena, arrugada y maloliente, y estaban llenos de odio y sed de sangre. Era tal la impresión que le dieron los trasgos que Legolas se sintió helado con sólo mirarlos. Una vez había leído en un libro que al principio los trasgos y orcos surgieron de los mismos elfos, torturados y mutilados por Morgoth el malvado; los primeros orcos no fueron otra cosa que los atormentados elfos que habían caído profundamente en la oscuridad, volviendo todo lo que amaban en odio, todo lo que admiraban en asco, del placer a la creación al placer por la destrucción. Aquel pensamiento le revolvió el estómago, pero se dominó.

Por un momento quiso con desesperación no estar allí; haber obedecido a su padre cuando le dijo que se quedara en el Lago o al menos cuando le dijo que regresara a casa. Legolas deseó poder usar una espada como aquellos veteranos elfos, pues pronto se dio cuenta de lo inexperimentado que estaba en cuestión de batallas cuerpo a cuerpo y campo abierto: se había acostumbrado a lanzar sus flechas desde lo alto de la copa de los árboles, lejos del enemigo y escondido entre las innumerables ramas, y ahora se encontraba en apuros tratando de luchar con los pies en el suelo. Ahora bien, todo el mundo sabe que los elfos tienen un talento nato para correr, saltar, bailar y, en general, moverse con gracia, por lo que Legolas se sintió aliviado al ver que los trasgos no gozaban de ese don y él podía esquivarlos más o menos con facilidad.

Regresó a la realidad cuando de repente se quedó ciego, y lanzó un grito. Algo le cubría los ojos, un líquido. Volviendo a gritar, se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a frotarse los ojos frenéticamente, apartando aquella cosa viscosa y caliente que le nublaba la visión. Sintió náuseas cuando se dio cuenta de que era sangre, y se tambaleó, pero recordándose que se encontraba en medio de una batalla, se irguió otra vez. Tan pronto como su vista estuvo despejada, vio que había un enano a su lado. Vio como el enano tiraba de su hacha, arrancándola del cuerpo cadavérico del trasgo en que la había clavado. El trasgo derribado tenía la cabeza partida en dos y un gran charco de sangre yacía debajo de él. Legolas se disgustó al comprender que la sangre que le había manchado el rostro no era otra que la que había derramado aquel enano al matar al trasgo. El enano tampoco había salido indemne: la sangre negra se derramaba por su barba empapada y le recorría el pecho escudado y los fuertes y musculosos brazos. La cara, sin embargo, se la cubría con una tremebunda máscara de oro; la pulida superficie había perdido su brillo con el baño de sangre fresca.

Legolas observó asombrado como el enano no se tomaba ni un segundo de descanso para volver al ataque. El enano era un gran guerrero; aprovechaba su corta estatura y su increíble fuerza y compensaba su relativa falta de velocidad protegiéndose de los golpes del enemigo. Su hacha era de mango largo, para tener el mayor alcance posible. Manteniendo las cortas pero robustas piernas firmes en el suelo, los golpes del enano eran mortales, los músculos de sus anchos hombros hinchados. Temeroso y maravillado al mismo tiempo, Legolas se percató que muchos trasgos se aterrorizaban ante el enano. Uno de ellos trató de huir, pero una certera hacha arrojadiza lanzada por el enano se le clavó profundamente en los sesos.

Legolas casi temió que un enano demasiado engrescado en la batalla pudiera herirle con sus poderosos golpes de hacha, sin recordar la alianza que por el momento acababan de formar.

"¡Legolas!"

El joven elfo dio un respingo sobresaltado al oír su nombre y miró a su alrededor. Su padre el Rey Thranduil, que estaba a unos pocos metros de él, le miraba furioso.

"¡Presta atención a la batalla¡No te alejes de mí!"

Los ojos de Legolas se abrieron mucho.

"¡Cuidado, adar! _Ed-tiro!_"

Thranduil se volvió a tiempo para asiar la empuñadura de su larga espada con ambas manos, una en cada extremo, y hacer oscilar la hoja en un movimiento giratorio. La punta, que era la parte más veloz de la hoja, segó al trasgo que había estado apunto de acuchillarle por la espada. Thranduil desenfundó su cuchillo blanco y lanzó golpes rápidos y cortantes contra su adversario, clavándolo con movimientos breves.

Cuando se desplomó al suelo el siguiente enemigo, el Rey Elfo volvió su atención al enorme wargo que le enseñaba las mandíbulas, rojas con la sangre de elfo, hombre o enano, al igual que lo estaba su cabeza peluda. No había jinete montado en su grupa. Thranduil volvió a tomar su larga espada, agarrándola firmemente delante de él mientras el gran lobo se le acercaba con pasos lentos, como un cazador oliendo a su presa, lamiéndose los labios y la dentadura sucia con su enorme lengua. De repente Thranduil sintió una ráfaga de aire cerca de su oreja izquierda, y silbido, y el wargo cayó muerto con una flecha atravesada entre ceja y ceja. Thranduil lanzó una mirada de aprobación a su hijo. Su puntería nunca fallaba.

La batalla los había llevado a la nave del brazo Sur, cerca del puesto de observación de la Colina del Cuervo, mientras que Bardo luchaba defendiendo la estribación Este, retrocediendo poco a poco. Los enanos de las Montañas de Hierro se precipitaban desde el otro flanco, gritando -_¡Moria!-_, y _-¡Dain, Dain!_- con voces atronadoras.

Los gritos de guerra se alzaban a su alrededor. Se oían claras voces élficas invocando a la Reina de las Estrellas -_Ai, Elbereth Gilthoniel!_-, voces varoniles de los hombre gritando -_¡Por Bardo!_-, y voces graves de los enanos hablando en ese extraña y fea lengua secreta suya -_Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!_-. Los trasgos gritaban a Bolgo con voces horribles y pétreas. Pero también se oían gritos de dolor y angustia. Thranduil los oía de muy cerca. Una risa horrible y un gemido de agónico dolor. Mas él seguía luchando, no prestando atención a aquel sobrecogedor sonido. Sin darse cuanta, pronto se encontró de frente a frente con una de las más horribles atrocidades que haya visto jamás.

Un trasgo de grandes hombros y largos brazos estaba sobre un elfo tumbado en el suelo. La cabeza del elfo se movía frenéticamente de izquierda a derecha mientras su cuerpo se retorcía, arqueando la espalda, sus largas piernas pataleando inútilmente en el suelo mientras jadeaba y sollozaba al mismo tiempo. Sangre roja carmesí manchaba sus bellas manos, que trataban de agarrar la afilada hoja de acero clavada en su estómago. El Trasgo reía entre dientes con desprecio y euforia ante el sufrimiento del pobre elfo, saliva derramándose por su barbilla, mientras trataba de provocarle más dolor al elfo retorciendo la hoja de la cimitarra e inclinando su peso sobre ella para que se clavara más hondo en el otro. El Elfo dio un grito ahogado y vomitó sangre. El trasgo rió a carcajadas.

El profundo odio que Thranduil sentía por la prole de Morgoth se apoderó de él. El dolor que estas bestias le habían causado en su vida nunca sería remediado hasta que los hubiera exterminado a todos, y viendo la crueldad de esta bestia sintió el odio en cada latido de su corazón.

Se abalanzó contra el trasgo con un grito de guerra tan atronador y feroz que resonó en el valle y muchos imitaron su grito, enfrentándose a su enemigo con renovada fuerza.

"_Gûrth an Glamhoth!_"

El trasgo se volvió justo en el momento en que Thranduil levantaba su espada, y de un movimiento bruto arrancó su cimitarra del estómago del otro elfo, arrancando también parte de sus intestinos. La euforia del momento había pasado, y el elfo estaba ahora totalmente olvidado en su propio charco de sangre. La abominable criatura levantó su arma para bloquear al furioso elfo que le atacaba, pero un movimiento rápido de la curva espada del otro le cortó el brazo y, junto a la cimitarra que sujetaba, cayó al suelo. El trasgo dejó escapar un alarido de dolor antes de que la hoja de Thranduil le atravesara el estómago y sin piedad alguna le dejara agonizando en el suelo, para que muriera desangrado. En aquel momento Thranduil no pensaba en otra cosa que en vengar a su súbdito; devolverle al trasgo el mismo dolor que éste había causado al elfo parecía lo justo. No hasta que hubiera terminado la guerra se daría cuenta Thranduil de lo cruel que había sido en su locura.

Se inclinó sobre el agonizante trasgo y le miró a los ojos. Lo que la bestia vio fue ninguna piedad en un par de ojos azules y fríos como el hielo, y ardiendo en terrorífico fuego de venganza y odio.

"¡Así que te gusta causar dolor, escoria de Morgoth!.¡Mírame bien, pues en este día yo soy tu Muerte!" - y lo apartó de él con una patada, sintiendo ninguna simpatía por los gemidos y alaridos del otro mientras yacía en el barro.

Viendo que ningún enemigo estaba próximo, Thranduil se acercó a la forma que yacía en el suelo temblando y jadeando. El esbelto elfo yacía en el fango, agarrando débilmente con sus manos la profunda herida de su mutilado estómago, pálido como la muerte y cubierto en su propia sangre. Thranduil sabía perfectamente que no había nada que un curandero pudiera hacer por él, y por lo que podía ver en el rostro del otro él también lo sabía. Thranduil se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó de la mano, no prestando atención a la sangre roja que le manchaba. Con la otra mano le acarició la mejilla, apartando cabellos pegados a su piel con el sudor y el fango del suelo. Entre temblores, el elfo le miró con ojos vidriosos, de alguna manera reconfortado por el gesto de Thranduil. Parecía que el elfo no había reconocido a su rey, pero tras un momento de contemplarle, le reconoció.

"M-mi S-se-señor..."

Thranduil le mandó silencio acariciándole los labios gentilmente. Le había parecido reconocer aquella voz que tan débilmente le había hablado, y tras un instante recordó aquella noche en el campamento, los dos elfos discutiendo entre ellos en la tienda.

"Has luchado bien." - le dijo suavemente - "Lo siento... pero lo único que puedo ofrecerte es poner fin a tu sufrimiento." - Thranduil miraba al otro elfo con profundos ojos llenos de compasión. No podía darle nada más que eso.

"P-po-r-Por fav-or." - el lastimosos susurro le respondió finalmente, tan débilmente que a Thranduil le costó oírle. Mas bien supo lo que decía por el suave movimiento de sus labios ensangrentados.

Thranduil asintió y tomó un profundo aliento mientras se ponía en pie otra vez, los ojos grises del elfo mirándole con gratitud antes de cerrarse lentamente. A pesar de eso a Thranduil le temblaba la mano con la que empuñaba la espada élfica, y se obligó a endurecer su corazón antes de colocar la espada en sentido vertical.

La muerte del elfo fue instantánea, pero Thranduil sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho al ver la mancha carmesí en la brillante hoja blanca de su espada. Su espada nunca se había cubierto de sangre roja; siempre se había sentido orgulloso de poder empañarla con la sangre negra de la escoria de Morgoth. Fuertes emociones estuvieron a punto de abrumarle, mas un apretón en la empuñadura de su espada le devolvieron la fortaleza.

Levantó la espada en alto, y otro grito de guerra resonó en el valle. Los elfos que estaban cerca se arrodillaron ante su Rey, que permanecía de pie, rodeado por sus súbditos, la espada en alto y el pelo del color del sol revolviéndose en el viento, las capa raída y las ropas demacradas y manchadas de sangre orca, pero la mano que sujetaba la espada estaba manchada de rojo. Se le veía alto, muy alto, e increíblemente hermoso, vigoroso, altivo y orgulloso, noble y terriblemente arrogante. Parecía una llama en medio de la batalla. Ni siquiera los trasgos se atrevían a acercarse.

Y entre toda esa gente, Legolas le miraba, y Thranduil le vio. El joven elfo silvano estaba sano y salvo, pero pálido como la muerte. ¿Habría visto lo que acababa de hacer?. ¿Le habría visto ser tan cruel con el trasgo y luego quitarle la vida a uno de los suyos, que yacía sufriendo?- se preguntó Thranduil.

Antes de que el Rey Elfo pudiera acercarse a su hijo se dio cuenta de los gritos de victoria a su alrededor, y desde su posición vio que los trasgos se habían retirado. Pero la esperanza de victoria se desvaneció del todo cuando descubrieron que otros trasgos habían escalado la Montaña por la otra parte, y muchos ya estaban sobre la Puerta, en la ladera, y otros corrían temerariamente hacia abajo para atacar las estribaciones desde encima. Los defensores eran pocos. No podrían cerrarles el paso por mucho tiempo. Los trasgos se estaban reuniendo en el valle junto a una recién llegada horda de wargos, de pelajes brillantes y negros como cuervos. Con ellos venía la guardia personal de Bolgo: trasgos de increíble talla, como lo eran sus cimitarras de acero.

Thranduil echó una mirada de desesperación hacia su hijo, pálido y abatido. Sólo habían logrado contener la primera envestida.

_Ai, Legolas... Ojalá no estuvieras aquí...

* * *

_

_TRADUCCIONES_

_Tangado haid! Leitho i philinn! - ¡Mantened posiciones¡Soltad flechas! (Sindarin.)_

_  
Hado i philinn! - ¡Disparad flechas! (Sindarin.)_

_Herio! - ¡Cargad! (Sindarin.)_

_Ed-tiro! - ¡Cuidado! ("watch out" en Inglés. Sindarin.)_

_Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu! - ¡Hachas de los Enanos¡Los Enanos están sobre vosotros! (Khuzdûl.)_

_Gûrth an Glamhoth! - ¡Muerte a los orcos! (Glamhoth significa Horda ruidosa/estridente, literalmente)(Sindarin.)

* * *

_

Este cap lo he escrito con muchas prisas y me ha salido fatal, sorry T-T Tal vez algún ida lo revise... cuando tenga tiempo. En fin, solo decirles que en este fic yo he escrito el nombre de "Bardo" tal y como es en El Hobbit, veréis que en El Señor de los Anillos su nombre es "Bard" (yo prefiero "Bardo", porque este otro suena muy inglés). He decidido que voy a terminar El Tesoro del Rey Thranduil y Cazador de Fëar antes de continuar con mis otros fics, porque de estos dos ya me quedan pocos capítulos.

Muchas gracias por leerme y por vuestros reviews!_  
_


	11. 11: No hay victoria sin perdida

_**El tesoro del Rey Thranduil.**_

_Capítulo 10: No hay victoria sin pérdida. _

Con la llegada de los wargos, refuerzos de trasgos y la guardia personal de Bolgo, las tropas enemigas superaron en número a las tropas del Rey Elfo, de Bardo y de Dain unidas. Un repentino cansancio se apoderó de ellos, y algunos dejaron que las armas se deslizaran de sus manos. Afligidos, los elfos solamente deseaban volver a su hogar en el bosque, donde podrían vivir en paz bajo los árboles, lejos de involucrarse en los asuntos de los Hijos Menores.

Empero, el Rey Elfo sostuvo la espada en alto y, haciendo acopio de valentía, gritó.

"¡En pie¡En pie, guerreros de Oropher!"

Al instante de escuchar la poderosa voz de su señor, los elfos recuperaron toda voluntad y firmeza. Rápida, ordenada y silenciosamente, las tropas se agruparon de nuevo a modo de contraataque. Los lanceros cubrían las primeras filas, luego los espadachines, y detrás estaban los arqueros, que se apresuraban en recoger flechas servibles del campo de batalla. Delante de todos ellos estaba el Rey Elfo, que daba la espalda al enemigo para mirar a sus tropas imperioso. Ellos sostenían su mirada con vehemencia y adoración. El Rey Elfo alzó la voz, que resonó en el valle como cien trompetas de plata llamando a los hombres a la batalla.

"Mâb le i nagor, bâd gurth vi ngalad firiel."

_La guerra está sobre vosotros, la muerte se cierne en la decadente luz._

"Ú i vethed nâ i onnad. Si boe ú-dhannathach."

_Este no es el final, sino el comienzo. No podéis fallar ahora._

"Ter oiomornie. An mauya mahtie a tulta tuolya."

_Pues debéis luchar. Armaos de fuerza y haced frente a vuestro enemigo. _

Go vegil tolo hi, egor íriel firi.

_Venid armados, o preparados para morir._

"Dail ú-o chyn ú-danno i failad a thi; an úben tannatha le failad."

_No mostréis piedad alguna, pues ninguna recibiréis._

"Dorthach vi mar han? Dagrathach go hain?"

_¿Sois parte de este mundo¿Os uniréis a esta guerra?_

"¡Nos uniremos!" - respondieron las tropas élficas al unísono, alzando las armas contra el enemigo.

"¿Lucharéis hasta la muerte, por vuestras esposas y por vuestros hijos?"

"¡Lo haremos!"

"_Mettanna!_ ¡Hasta el final!" - gritó el Rey Thranduil hijo de Oropher, a lo que la multitud repitió,

"_Mettanna!_ ¡Hasta el final!"

"_Nurunna!_ ¡Hasta la muerte!" - gritó el rey.

"_Nurunna!_ ¡Hasta la muerte!"

"¡Luchad por la gloria!" - Thranduil sonrió orgulloso ante los vítores que recibió por estas palabras.

La embestida de las dos tropas fue poderosa y terrible. Los trasgos rodearon al Rey Elfo y su escolta, pero pocos se atrevían a acercarse al mismo rey y su guardia. El arco de Legolas cantaba en su mano.

El hijo de Thranduil era poco adiestrado en el arte de la lucha más que en el manejo del arco. Por eso observaba a su padre cuanto podía, pues era uno de los mejores guerreros del bosque, y su estilo de lucha nunca dejaba de maravillarle.

El Rey Elfo, como todo guerrero era adiestrado, manejaba la lucha con movimientos circulares, fluidos, evasivos y engañosos, puesto que sabía ejecutar desvíos en espiral que se convertían en ataques rápidos como el rayo. La lucha era como una danza para el Rey Elfo. Legolas no había tenido tiempo de aprender y adiestrarse en este estilo con profundidad, sino en lo básico, lo que le valía para esquivar los ataques del enemigo. Nunca antes había visto a su padre en acción más que en el campo de entrenamiento, donde acudía frecuentemente para mantenerse en forma, y por primera vez se daba cuenta Legolas que, el luchar, Thranduil no miraba a sus enemigos... parecía como entregado a una especie de meditación en movimiento.

Legolas recordó que una vez su padre le dijo: "Un buen guerrero dedica todos los sentidos al combate."

Thranduil se agachó, sintiendo una ráfaga de viento sobre su cabeza. Aprovechando el momento en que el trasgo acababa de balancear la pesada cimitarra sin dar al blanco, dejándole indefenso por unos instantes, Thranduil le rajó el estómago con un fluido movimiento. Otro trasgo le vislumbró en aquel momento. Sus malvados ojos brillaron con anticipación cuando cometió el error de creer que el grácil elfo estaba agachado a causa de una herida. Su agudo oído previniéndole del trasgo detrás de él, Thranduil dio un giro y ágilmente saltó sobre sus pies como un gato, entonces dio un salto acrobático en el aire y dando medio giro a la espada la hundió en la horrenda cabeza del trasgo. Esquivando con una vuelta de carnero el torpe golpe de otra espada, Thranduil no le dio tiempo al nuevo atacante de volver a blandir su arma porque, más rápido de lo que la vista puede alcanzar, desgarró la garganta de la criatura; entonces grácilmente se apartó fuera del alcance del rocío de sangre que emanó de la mortal herida del otro.

La segunda contienda no encontraba fin, y el viento comenzó a soplar. Con él se esparcieron las nubes de tormenta, dejando repentinamente al descubierto una roja puesta de sol que cubrió el campo de batalla con una manto de color rojo fuego.

"¡Las águilas¡Vienen las águilas!" - gritó alguien, sobresaltando a Legolas de su estupor, y un momento después el hijo de Thranduil oyó desde las alturas los fuertes graznidos de batalla de los grandes pájaros que se unían a la contienda, volando en círculos sobre sus enemigos, batiendo las alas tan fuertemente que los murciélagos eran expulsados lejos, echando chillidos ensordecedores. Legolas podía ver que algunos de las grandes aves tomaban grandes rocas entre sus garras para luego soltarlas sobre el ejército enemigo. Pronto muchos de los elfos gritaron alborozados la llegada de los Señores de los Vientos. Sintió como su corazón de alegraba y aliviaba un poco al verlos, dejando pasar un rayo de esperanza.

Desafortunadamente, con toda su atención puesta en las Águilas, Legolas ignoraba que se había adentrado en la contingenta de la guardia de Bolgo. Siseó por lo bajo, maldiciéndose por su falta de concentración cuando se encontró a si mismo rodeado de enormes trasgos, grandes como nunca habría imaginado. ¡Eran por lo menos tan grandes como trolls de las montañas! No más hubo pensado esto, uno de las masivas criaturas notó su presencia, volviéndose para atacarle con su gran porra de madera de sauce negro cubierta de pinchos metálicos. Con un bramido, el trasgo barrió la porra contra el suelo, con la intención de aplastarle; y lo hubiera echo si Legolas no se hubiera apartado justo a tiempo. La porra se hundió en el fango con gran estruendo, justo allí donde un momento antes había estado el hijo de Thranduil. El golpe le hubiera aplastado hasta los huesos.

Pero Legolas escapó de un peligro para ir a parar a otro mayor: al esquivar el golpe del trasgo, su espalda chocó con algo inquietantemente grande y sólido. Legolas se volvió al instante, en guardia, la mano tanteando las pocas flechas que le quedaban en el aljaba, cuando vio que se había topado con un trasgo incluso mayor que el otro. _¡Demasiado cerca!_ se dijo, alarmado. Rápido como el rayo, trató de saltar fuera del alcance de su gran enemigo, pero de repente Legolas se encontró cabeza abajo en el aire, sus manos apenas alcanzando el suelo: el trasgo había alargado su masiva mano tomándole por una de sus largas piernas.

Legolas oyó alguien gritar su nombre desde algún lugar. Volvió la cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que encontró a un elfo de la guardia real de su padre que corría hacia a él, dispuesto a salvar la vida del hijo del rey. Legolas no le conocía personalmente, pero sabía que aquel elfo había estado al servicio de su padre desde mucho antes que él naciera. Ahora el elfo, Belthond se llamaba, estaba a dos metros de alcanzarle.

"¡Mi Señor¡Aguan-- hungk!" - El grito de Belthond se quebró cuando un trasgo empuñando un mazo manchado de rojo le golpeó desde atrás. Todo sucedió en un instante. El pobre elfo estaba muerto incluso antes de que tocara el suelo, yaciendo en el fango con la cabeza aplastada.

Legolas dejó escapar un fuerte grito de angustia, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, habiendo atestiguado tanta crueldad. Las pequeñas y calientes gotas le recorrieron las temples, perdiéndose en su cabello, mientras con renovada fuerza y furia luchaba por liberarse. No logró hacer nada, pues las pocas flechas que le quedaban se le habían caído al ser puesto boca abajo. Si al menos pudiera alcanzarlas haría uso de sus afiladas puntas como si de cuchillos se tratasen y poder así liberarse, pero estaban demasiado lejos. El trasgo rió con deleite y lo sacudió un poco.

"¡Mirad lo que he pescado!" - llamó a los demás trasgos. Otro gran trasgo apareció para echar una ojeada a la presa de su amigo, bajando la enorme cabeza para husmear al elfo. Fue un error husmear tan cerca de la presa acorralada, pues Legolas, en un impulso de rabia, le clavó el extremo del arco en la garganta.

En realidad no le causó grandes daños, a parte de una tos repentina, pero el trasgo estaba muy enfadado.

"¡Aplástale el pescuezo a este renacuajo!" - aulló mirando a Legolas con sed de sangre, mientras el otro reía.

"¡No¡Voy a mordisquearle esa bonita cara que tiene!" - dijo, y el otro se unió a su risa con su propia malvada carcajada.

Pero un momento después la risa del otro trasgo se quebró, su boca babeante ligeramente abierta y sus pequeños y redondos ojos amarillos muy abiertos. El enorme cuerpo se desplomó como un títere al que de repente le han cortado los hilos que lo sujetaban. Colisionó con el trasgo que sujetaba a Legolas, haciendo que éste tropezara y echara un gruñido. Tanto Legolas como su captor miraron hacia abajo, sorprendidos, y vieron un horrible y profundo corte de espada que se deslizaba por la espina dorsal del otro, desde la nuca hasta la cintura. El tajo le había cortado el cordón espinal entre las gruesas vertebras; sólo una criatura muy fuerte y capaz de dar un poderoso golpe podía causar tan grave daño.

Y detrás del cuerpo caído, altivo, espada manchada en mano, estaba Thranduil, la mirada aterradora, llena de furia e ira contenida, y un profundo sentido de protección paternal.

El gran trasgo echó un bramido de rabia, gritando algo en su propia lengua que debía ser el nombre de la otra criatura. ¿Un amigo cercano o un pariente, quizás? De repente se le ocurrió a Legolas que unas criaturas tan terribles y perversas pudieran estar unidas la una a la otra, como él lo estaba con su padre, y ese pensamiento fue un dolor más fuerte que la fuerte presión de la manaza que el trasgo ejercía en su pierna.

Entonces, cuando Thranduil se dispuso a atacar, Legolas no pudo ver más, pues la mano que lo sujetaba comenzó a azotarlo en el aire. Legolas no pudo contener un grito ahogado cuando sintió el fuerte agarre en su pierna apretar aun más que antes. El elfo siseó de dolor, tratando de liberarse con sus propias manos, clavando las uñas en la mano de trasgo. En ningún momento dejó caer el arco; si bien sin flechas, era la única arma que tenia.

El trasgo se enfrentaba enérgicamente a su padre, aunque por los bramidos de dolor que la criatura dejaba escapar, era obvio quién ganaba la batalla. El trasgo le sacudía y meneaba tanto en su sangrienta lucha con el Rey Elfo, que Legolas pronto sintió mareos, y su cuerpo y sus brazos yacieron flácidos. Entonces, sintió como el agarre en la pierna desaparecía y era lanzado en el aire. Mientras su cuerpo cruzaba volando el aire, el mundo se convirtió en una imagen borrosa, y lo único que vio antes de chocar contra algo sólido fue un par de ojos marrones bajo una cejas espesas y rojas. El fuerte impacto le dejó sin aliento, y oyó al pobre con quien había chocado dejar escapar un gruñido cuando juntos aterrizaron en el barro.

Legolas se quedó muy quieto, su pálido rostro cubierto de fango bañado con sangre, demasiado conmocionado para tan sólo levantar la cabeza y mirar con qué pobre craitura había tenido la desgracia chocar. Entonces sintió como el otro se movía debajo de él, tratando de sentarse, y una voz gruñona y comprensiblemente irritada gritó, "¡Quítate de encima, tú, demonio de orejas picudas!"

El hijo de Thranduil aun no se había movido, cuando una mano dura súbitamente le tomó con fuerza del pelo y de un brusco tirón le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su largo cuello protestando ante las agudas punzadas de dolor que le provocó aquel cruel trato. Dio un grito de agonía que no pudo contener y sintió que su cuerpo perdía contacto con el suelo por segunda vez.

Legolas fue lanzado un metro lejos, y cuando aterrizó gimió débilmente, dolorido. Sentía un doloroso pinchazón en la nuca y tenía la mente embotada. Manchas negras en movimiento le enturbiaban la vista. Algo como esto podría haber causado graves daños o incluso haber roto el cuello de un Hombre, pero Legolas afortunadamente era un elfo, y no era frágil ni débil.

En un segundo se la aclaró la vista y se dispuso a ponerse trabajosamente en pie. El cuello se le había anquilosado y no podía mover la cabeza. El miedo de la batalla se le había pasado del todo; ahora estaba furioso con quien-fuera que se había atrevido a tocarlo de aquella manera, a tratarlo así, como si él, hijo único del Gran Rey Elfo de la Casa de Oropher, no fuera otra cosa que una criatura de la chusma de Morgoth. Legolas se volvió, furioso, olvidando en su humillación que había perdido el arco en algún lugar durante sus dos 'vuelos', para ver al responsable de su maltrecha nuca y anquilosado cuello, al responsable de la mancillación de su honor: un enano.

Este enano no se cubría el rostro con una máscara de guerra, como los demás. Sus rasgos faciales eran duros y marcados, con unos profundos ojos oscurecidos bajo dos espesas cejas y una protuberante nariz entre grandes pómulos. La fuerte mandíbula estaba cubierta por una gruesa barba del color de las hojas en Otoño. Un yelmo le protegía la cabeza, y entorno a la calva del casco había una hermosa estructura de acero remachada a la que se sujetaban las protecciones de las mejillas. Aquel yelmo acentuaba su aspecto pavoroso, su severa mirada y la robusta y sólida apariencia de su semblante. La barba se asemejaba a un filón de cobre que fluía desde las protecciones en las mejillas del yelmo, que estaban decoradas con un estilizado motivo de estrellas. Legolas se preguntó porqué habría estrellas grabadas en el yelmo de un codicioso enano, habiendo imaginado antes encontrar piedras preciosas extirpadas avariciosamente de las entrañas de la madre tierra para luego ser incrustadas en su sólida superficie. Pero no había joyas; había estrellas. De algún modo, y por más tonto que os suene esto, Legolas se sintió ofendido.

Entonces el enano reparó en él, y por la mirada en sus ojos parecía que le había reconocido y que estaba sorprendido de verlo en pie, vivito y coleando, tras lo que había recibido de su propia mano. Torció la boca en una mueca burlona y le dijo algo en esa lengua tan desagradable que los enanos usan; algo que, por su sonido, Legolas estaba seguro de que no era un cumplido. Legolas le fulminó con los ojos y le devolvió el cumplido, pero en élfico. El enano abrió mucho los ojos un instante, frunció el ceño en una mueca horrible, apretó los puños en el mango de su hacha y avanzó pesadamente hacia él.

Una vocecita le dijo a Legolas que debería haber mantenido su boca cerrada. A causa de su insensatez, ahora había un enano enfurecido que quería partirle el pescuezo con su hacha, y acaba de recordar que no llevaba ninguna arma encima. Legolas deseó que aquellos rumores que había oído sobre enanos asesinando a elfos con más brutalidad que un orco sólo fueran eso, rumores. El elfo palideció recordando lo que su padre le contó una vez durante una de sus enseñanzas de Historia: que en la matanza de Doriath, por burla a su distinta naturaleza, los enanos les cortaron las orejas y las piernas a los elfos cautivos antes de asesinarlos.

"_Lu, Gimli! Garapu men rukhas, olu Khulum!"_

Otro enano se había aproximado a ellos con cautela y refrenaba al primero con una mano en el hombro, mirándole con desaprobación. Los enanos intercambiaron una rápidas palabras en su propia lengua y, tras echarle una última mirada sombría al elfo, se alejaron entre la batalla, abriendo su camino a hachazos.

Legolas hubiera echado un suspiro de alivio de no ser porque unas manos fuertes le agarraron firmemente por debajo de los brazos, justo en las axilas. No gritó, pero el miedo hizo que el corazón le palpitara tan fuertemente en el pecho que hasta los latidos resonaban en sus oídos. Su reacción ante el inesperado asalto fue instantáneo: se echó hacia adelante y luego se abalanzó hacia atrás, golpeando al atacante con su cabeza. El otro dio un respingo y aflojó un poco el agarre en sus axilas durante un instante.

"¡Mi Señor!" - gritó, agarrándole ahora por la cintura. Legolas cesó instantáneamente sus esfuerzos por liberarse, sintiéndose un poco estúpido por haber golpeado a uno de los suyos. El elfo que le sujetaba firmemente vestía la librea verde y dorada de la guardia real. Tenía un tajo en la ceñuda frente que sangraba profusamente, pero aparentemente aquello no afectaba al elfo. - "¡No podéis quedaros aquí desarmado, en medio de la batalla!" - le dijo por encima del clamor que se alzaba a su alrededor. Sin decir una palabra más, el elfo tomó a Legolas por el brazo y lo arrastró con él, mientras que en la otra mano empuñaba una larga espada curvada en forma de S alargada que blandía en gráciles y continuos movimientos giratorios para abrirse camino. Debía llevar al hijo del rey a un lugar seguro.

"¡Espera¿Dónde está mi padre?" - preguntó Legolas, temeroso. La última vez que le vio estaba luchando a muerte con aquel trasgo enorme... - "¿Dónde está!" - gritó de nuevo cuando el otro no le respondió. Tampoco esta vez lo hizo. Le tiraba del brazo con una fuerza increíble y lo alejaba de la batalla rápidamente, totalmente decidido a ponerle a salvo costase lo que costase. Legolas intentó volverse, sus ojos moviéndose frenéticamente de un lado a otro, buscando alguna señal de su padre.

Entonces le vio. Se encontraba muy lejos de él, inalcanzable, pero reconocería esa melena dorada y esa noble vestimenta a una milla de distancia. Por no hablar de su estilo de lucha, como una danza mortal, que su hijo tanto admiraba.

Legolas gritó y trató de correr hacia él, pero el otro elfo no se lo permitió. Los metros que lo separaba de su padre iba en aumento. Ya casi le parecía una distancia inconmensurable.

El Rey Elfo continuaba sumergido en la encarnizada lucha con el gran trasgo de la guardia de Bolgo. De pronto, Legolas vio como su padre vacilaba y se tambaleaba un momento (si por cansancio o a causa de una herida no lo sabía) y el trasgo aprovechaba ese momento de vacilación para alzar la porra y golpear de lleno a su oponente en el abdomen. Con el mandoble se oyó un crujido como de huesos al romperse y el Rey Elfo cayó al suelo. Legolas gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

"_ADAR!_"

El grito se perdió en el apestoso calor de la matanza.

Las tropas élficas, enanas y orcas finalmente fueron demasiadas y una pared se alzó entre él y su padre.

* * *

Thranduil no recordaba haber sentido nunca tanto dolor físico como el que sentía ahora. El golpe le había dejado literalmente sin aliento, y yacía en el suelo, cubierto de fango y suciedad y sangre mientras se retorcía de dolor. Éste era tan intenso que no sentía fuerzas ni para rodearse el abdomen con los brazos. Por lo menos se habían fracturado un par de costillas. 

Thranduil se hubiera quedado allí, caído entre las inmundicias hasta que su aflicción pasara, de no ser por el poderoso pensamiento que de pronto lo invadió: _Legolas!_ ¡No podía quedarse ahí tumbado¡Su hijo le necesitaba!

El Rey Elfo se esforzó en tomar una bocanada de aire, obligando a sus pulmones a seguir funcionando y a centrar su respiración en la parte inferior del abdomen. El dolor fue tal que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. La mera función de respirar era una agonía para sus pulmones, que le estaban ardiendo, suplicando por un poco de oxígeno. Trató de ponerse en pie, tembloroso y tambaleándose, pues sintió mareos y la mirada se le nubló; le costaba tanto respirar que por un momento temió que una de las costillas se le hubiera clavado en los pulmones. Alejó ese pensamiento de su mente, diciéndose que ahora no era el momento de preocuparse por ello. Lo que ahora debía hacer era preocuparse por mantenerse vivo el mayor tiempo posible y poder así proteger a su amado vástago.

"_Aran nîn!" _- Thalion, Capitán de la guardia real, sostuvo al Rey Elfo justo cuando vacilaba, amenazando una nueva caída. - "¡Estáis herido! Debo alejaros de la batalla, mi Señor... Permitidme que os lleve a un lugar seguro."

Thranduil, que se había apoyado en el otro intentando recomponerse, dio un paso atrás y se irguió firmemente como si no hubiera sufrido herida alguna. Entonces vio al gran trasgo decapitado a sus pies, y comprendió que Thalion le había dado muerte antes de que éste pudiera dar el golpe fatal al rey caído. No era la primera vez que Thalion le salvaba la vida. Hubo otra, en la Guerra de la Última Alianza. "¿Dónde está mi hijo?" - su rostro se mostraba otra vez impasible y sereno, mas había algo en el tono de su voz que defraudaba su preocupación.

"No temáis, mi Rey. Su hijo ha sido puesto a salvo..."

No pudo decir más porque en aquel momento un wargo montado se abalanzó sobre ellos, haciendo que ambos rey y capitán vacilaran, pero afortunadamente no hiriéndolos. Thranduil había sacado un pequeño cuchillo corto que llevaba escondido en las ante-piernas y lo lanzó con una gran agilidad a su oponente. El cuchillo se clavó en la yugular del jinete, que se desplomó sin vida. El wargo, sin embargo, no huyó ante la repentina muerte de su jinete. La hedionda criatura se volvió hacia el Rey Elfo, su grande y peludo cuerpo lleno de inmundicias y la cabeza entera bañada de rojo. Rojo sangre de sus anteriores víctimas.

Thranduil se puso en guardia y el capitán, leal a su señor hasta el fin, se situó delante de él. Thalion adoptó la posición de ataque de corte giratorio con trayectoria de ángulos agudos, agarrando la empuñadura de la curvada espada con las dos manos, una detrás de la guarda y otra junto al pomo. Esta técnica les permitía disponer de la máxima rotación cuando giraban la espada y era muy utilizada por los elfos en el campo de batalla desde los tiempos de Morgoth: cuando el enemigo se ponía a su alcance, el elfo debía extender, ligeramente la mano de abajo para aumentar la distancia que la punta de la espada tenía que recorrer antes de lanzar todo el peso del brazo a lo más cercano de la hoja y rajar el cuerpo del enemigo. En ese momento, el elfo debía completar rápidamente el movimiento hacia abajo, rotar la empuñadura y preparar la espada para volver a golpear a la desafortunada víctima o a la siguiente. La velocidad manual de los elfos lo convertía en un ataque rápido y devastador. Si Thalion hacía uso de la técnica a la perfección, el wargo estaría decapitado antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Empero, ocurrió algo inesperado. Hubo un repentino golpe de viento y un enorme batir de alas por encima de sus cabezas. Thranduil y Thalion presenciaron como una de las Águilas se abalanzaba hacia abajo con las garras abiertas, volando por ras de tierra. El wargo dio un lastimoso aullido cuando el gran pájaro lo apresó con sus garras, levantándolo en el aire muy alto para luego dejarlo caer sobre las rocas de más allá. Más Águilas se acercaban a ellos y los alaridos de wargos y trasgos comenzaban a alzarse por doquier.

Rey y capitán contemplaron temerosos y maravillados esto, ya no prestando atención a la batalla, pues por ahí donde sobrevolaban las Águilas el terror las acompañaba. Los elfos tendrían un rato de reposo mientras pasara la tormenta. A Thranduil ya no le dolía el abdomen, o tal vez simplemente se había acostumbrado al dolor. Durante aquellos minutos pudo recuperar del todo la respiración. Parecía que, al fin y al cabo, sus pulmones no habían recibido daño alguno, y que su anterior fallo en la respiración probablemente se debía a la conmoción del golpe y a la ansiedad.

Ahora bien, Thranduil no se dejó engañar. Aun incluyendo las Águilas a las tropas de elfos, hombres y enanos, desde que llegaron los últimos refuerzos de trasgos y wargos el enemigo los superaba en número. Los grandes pájaros se alejaban y la guardia de Bolgo volvía al ataque. Haría falta un milagro para que salieran victoriosos de la batalla y, si así fuera, sería a coste de un alto precio en vidas humanas y élficas.

Y un milagro ocurrió.

Apareció un enorme oso de espeso pelo negro ébano, trayendo una gran cólera consigo. Algunos no le hubieran reconocido, pero Thranduil sí lo hizo: era Beorn el cambia pieles, que vivía cerca de los lindes del Bosque Negro, donde más tarde sería la tierra de los Beórnidas. El oso tenía las patas rojas y los colmillos negros con sangre orca; señal de que había estado combatiendo desde mucho antes que se cruzara con el Rey Elfo.

Thranduil no sabía qué lo había traído hasta aquí. Pero eso poco importaba. Una nueva esperanza renació en él; con Beorn a su lado, aun tenían más posibilidades de ganar. Y estaba en lo cierto, pues Beorn dispersó la guardia orca sin ayuda ajena, y entonces arrojó al mismo Bolgo al suelo y lo aplastó. Con la caído del Gran Bolgo del Norte, el desaliento cundió entre los trasgos, que comenzaron a dispersarse por todas direcciones en un desesperado intento de huir. Thranduil se oyó a si mismo gritando jubilante:

"_Elo! Tûr!_" - alzando la ensangrentada espada en el aire - "¡VICTORIA!"

Cientos de voces élficas le siguieron y el Valle pronto se llenó de voces que clamaban victoria. Los Hombres de Bardo entonaban un canción en su propia lengua, y los enanos se quitaban las máscaras de guerra para celebrarlo. _Khayum Dáin!_ gritaban, _¡Victoria por el Rey Dain!_

No hubo necesidad de dar orden alguna. Thranduil se lanzó en la persecución de los trasgos dispersados, que corrían veloces hacia el norte sin seguir ruta alguna, solamente intentando salvar sus vidas, y los demás le siguieron. El Rey Elfo rió para sí: esa iba a ser la mayor caza de orcos que se hubiera visto en la Tierra Media desde los primeros tiempos de los elfos.

* * *

El Capitán Thalion no tardó en dar alcance a su rey, que tras echarse en carrera tras los trasgos pronto se había quedado atrás, obligado a detenerse por un fuerte dolor debajo del pecho. Estaba sentado en el suelo cuando el capitán llegó, cabizbajo, los brazos alrededor de su estómago. Thalion se arrodilló junto a él y posó una mano sobre su hombro. Thranduil le sonrió, indicándole que se encontraba bien. 

"¿Creéis que podréis poneros en pie, mi señor?"

"Podré. Dame sólo un momento, mi buen Thalion." - suspiró, entonces se dignó a ruborizarse un poco - "Creo que me duele más el orgullo."

Thalion asintió, simpatizante, y tras ayudarle a ponerse en pie le dijo que debería ver un curandero de inmediato, a lo que Thranduil no pudo pudo negarse y no pretendía hacerlo.

"Iré, pero... antes quisiera ver a Legolas." - dijo Thranduil. Había estado separado de él por poco tiempo pero nunca había añorado tanto su presencia, excepto la primera vez que el joven salió de caza con la patrulla que él mismo le asignó entre los mejores cazadores de su reino, siempre preocupado por su seguridad.

Thalion se comprometió en ir a buscar a Legolas personalmente mientras él estaba con los curanderos, a lo que Thranduil finalmente accedió. Viendo como su rey daba respingos al caminar, asiéndose del costado con la mano y gotas de sudor deslizándose por su pálida frente, el capitán le ofreció casi tímidamente llevarlo en brazos. Thranduil se negó rotundamente a ello, diciendo que ya había pasado suficiente vergüenza al quedarse rezagado mientras su gente se lanzaba a una de las más grandes cazas de orcos y trasgos, que los llenaría de orgullo por el resto de sus días. Lo único que le faltaba ahora era que una multitud de gentes (incluyendo Hombres y enanos) vieran el Rey de los Elfos del Bosque ser llevado en brazos como un niño pequeño.

Mientras Thranduil caminaba a paso lento hacia el campamento que se estaba levantando frente a las puertas de Erebor, prestaba atención a dónde ponía los pies para evitar un tropiezo. Sin embargo, mantenía los ojos medio cerrados, procurando no ver con claridad lo que había en el suelo que pisaba: cadáveres (por su consuelo la mayoría de origen orco) y algún que otro miembro suelto. Retirar los caídos sería una ardua tarea.

De repente uno de sus pies colisionó con algo, algo flexible que lo hizo tropezar y perder el equilibrio. Afortunadamente lo recuperó antes de que llegara a tocar el suelo. Mirando un poco molesto y malhumorado hacia atrás, vio en seguida qué era lo que lo que le había echo tropezar: un arco. En realidad había tropezado con la cuerda del arco. Thranduil, agachándose trabajosamente y dando un respingo de dolor por el movimiento, tomó el arma. Aunque cubierto por una gran capa de inmundicias, era un hermoso arco teñido de un tono marrón muy oscuro, casi negro, brillante y lustroso gracias a la resina y cuyas bocas estabas rodeadas por volutas doradas. Era el arco de Legolas. Thranduil lo estrechó contra sí y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Enseguida encontró lo que buscaba: largas y robustas flechas teñidas a juego con el arco, de agudas y largas puntas y plumas de faisán verdes. Estaba todas amontonadas justo en el lugar donde habían caído, junto a su aljaba. Legolas las debía haber perdido cuando aquel enorme trasgo de la guardia de Bolgo le atrapó. Thranduil sabía que Legolas tenía un total de treinta flechas, pero allí solamente había doce. Las demás las había utilizado Legolas, y serían más difíciles de encontrar. Con el arco, aljaba y flechas bien a salvo en sus brazos, Thranduil siguió caminando.

Tan pronto llegó al campamento, el primer ser con el que se cruzó fue el mago Gandalf. Thranduil sonrió al verle, yendo directo hacia él con la intención de abrazarle y celebrar juntos la dichosa victoria. La euforia del momento se le pasó cuando vio la expresión del rostro del anciano mago. Eran pocas las veces que el noble elfo había visto tristeza en el rostro del mago, y había una luz de ansiedad en sus brillantes ojos ensombrecidos por el ala del sombrero picudo. Las arrugas de su vejez parecían más profundas, y mientras caminaba se apoyaba sobre el bastón como si temiera desplomarse en cualquier momento, aunque su paso era rápido pero inseguro.

"Mithrandir..."

Gandalf se detuvo frente al otro, y respondió a la pregunta que el Rey Elfo aun no había formulado.

"Bilbo ha desaparecido." - dijo con voz ronca. El mago parpadeó un par de veces (conmocionado, Thranduil creyó ver lágrimas en sus ojos) y se alejó rápidamente, sin decir una sola palabra más.

El rostro del noble elfo se hundió. Se había olvidado completamente del amable hobbit. Del hobbit, Thorin Escudo de Roble y de los doce enanos que lo acompañaban, a decir verdad. Thranduil se estremeció al pensar que el cuerpo del pequeño _perian_ podría hallarse entre los muchos cadáveres que cubrían el campo de batalla, envuelto en un sudario de fango y sangre.

Se preguntó qué habría sido de Thorin y los demás, pero poco le importaba ahora. Tampoco le importaba el tesoro de Smaug. En esos momentos se sentía avergonzado por haber deseado alguna vez la posesión de ese gran tesoro. Reconocía ahora que, cuando dejó el bosque con su ejército, fue la avaricia lo que lo condujo a hacerlo. Pura avaricia. Había dejado que el amor por las joyas atesoradas fuera más fuerte que el amor por su pueblo... por más que luego rechazara ese amor codicioso a favor de Esgaroth.

Aquel día, Thranduil se prometió que nunca más dejaría que su ansia de riquezas se pusiera por delante del amor que sentía hacia su pueblo.

* * *

El agua se estaba calentando debajo del techo de carpa en la espaciosa tienda que había sido levantado para el Rey Elfo. Elleth, la sobrina de Aldanis, se encargaba de mantener encendido el fuego del baño. A pocos pasos de ella estaba Thranduil, sentado delante de un espejo, mirándose el reflejo con repulsión. La piel habitualmente pálida de su duro rostro estaba casi negro como el de un orco. Sus cabellos de oro habían perdido el lustroso brillo de siempre. La hermosa melena se había convertido en un enorme embrollo de mugre. 

A Thranduil le hastiaba la mera idea de tocar el cabello para tratar de arreglarlo. De todos modos, la mugre ya se había endurecido, por lo que la mejor y más rápida solución sería que se cortara el pelo. Con un suspiro, Thranduil alcanzó una daga, pero una voz afectuosa le detuvo.

"No será necesario, mi señor." - dijo la dama Elleth, sonriendo cálidamente. - "Yo me haré cargo de todo."

Thranduil se relajó bajo el contacto de las manos de la elfa, que gentilmente recorrían la larga y sucia cabellera, tratando pacientemente de desenmarañar los embrollos, inconscientes al rasposo y pegadizo tacto del maltratado pelo. Thranduil le sonrió agradecido, conmovido por su amabilidad y cuidado.

Desde que Aldanis (quien fue cuidadora de Legolas cuando era niño) se había casado, su sobrina Elleth había comenzado a trabajar por él en su lugar. La doncella era muy distinta a su tía: tímida y callada, pero tan eficiente como lo había sido Aldanis.

Thranduil sintió una gran alivio cuando Elleth derramó agua fresca sobre su cabeza, calmando el intenso picazón en el cuero cabelludo que le había estado incordiando desde que llegara al campamento. Cuando hubo terminado, el cabello de Thranduil había vuelto a su estado natural, y el agua para el baño ya estaba apunto. El Rey Elfo tuvo que hacer un duro trabajo en limpiar su cara y el resto del cuerpo con un intenso frotado. En algunas partes estaba cubierto de capas de mugre y suciedad, y necesitó un minucioso y largo lavado y fregado para librar de ella la piel. Cuando salió de la bañera, el agua estaba muy oscura, con un tinte negro rojizo. Thranduil hizo una mueca al verlo.

Rielle la curandera fue quien le atendió. La hija de Annariel e Istarion, a la que todos llamaban por respeto La Señora. Era alta y de cabellos de cobre dorado, que descendían en trenzas y rizos hasta su esbelta cintura. Sus ojos eran verde oliva, hermosos y a la vez misteriosos como la noche. Era de blanca piel como la luna y su manos eran largas y bellas. Mucha gente la comparaba a un ave, pues era atenta como un mochuelo, temerosa como un águila y a la vez delgada y frágil como un canario. Ella había sido la comadrona de su hijo Legolas. A pesar de que la elfa era considerada la mejor curandera de la Tierra Media tras el Señor Elrond Medio-Elfo, no había podido hacer nada para salvar la vida de Undómeärel, la reina, durante el parto.

Tras una cuidadosa inspección en la que Rielle le aplicó hierbas aromáticas y pomadas sobre las heridas más superficiales y magulladuras, llegó la parte más dura. Le inspeccionó las costillas, apretando suavemente con las manos en la zona dañada. Se le había formado una gran contusión negro-azulada en el abdomen que tenía muy mal aspecto.

Como él ya había sospechado, tenía un par de costillas rotas. El proceso de colocación fue realmente doloroso. Thranduil tuvo que tumbarse sobre el cómodo lecho que le habían preparado y apretar los dientes mientras Rielle y dos curanderos más le colocaban las costillas rotas en su lugar para luego vendarle firmemente. La doncella Elleth, disimuladamente, le tomó la mano y se la apretó con fuerza durante el proceso, lo que Thranduil agradeció silenciosamente, mas evitó en todo lo posible apretar la mano de la elfa, pues no quería hacerle daño. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron brevemente, Thranduil se armó de valor para enseñar una sonrisa, tratando de quitarle importancia al dolor.

Cuando hubieron terminado Rielle se quedó un rato a solas con el Rey Elfo para decirle que debía quedarse tumbado y tratar de dormir, y por encima de todo no hacer movimiento brusco alguno. Si no se movía y descansaba durante unos días, las fracturas sellarían con más rapidez.

En aquel momento entró Thalion, comunicándole que Legolas estaba de vuelta, y le aseguró al rey que su hijo estaba sano, pues el joven elfo también acaba de ver los curanderos y no había sufrido más que heridas superficiales.

"Sin embargo, su corazón ha sufrido heridas más profundas." - añadió Thalion, y Thranduil asintió seriamente, recordando su primera gran batalla, donde presenció la muerte de algunos de sus amigos. Legolas necesitaría todo su apoyo para recuperarse del trauma.

"Tráeme a mi hijo."

Cuando Legolas entró, Thranduil por poco deja escapar una exclamación de desesperanza. Aquel no era su hijo, el joven elfo de ojos centelleantes, encantadora sonrisa y alegre vitalidad. Su hijo se había convertido en otra víctima de la guerra. Se había convertido en la viva imagen de la desesperación y el dolor; en sus ojos se reflejaba el sufrimiento de la pérdida de su joven inocencia, la tenue luz de su _fëa_ había menguado hasta casi extinguirse. A los ojos de Thranduil. Legolas parecía ahora tan mortal como los hijos de los Hombres que había visto en las ruinas de la Ciudad del Lago, enfermos y hambrientos.

Thalion y Rielle salieron de la tienda, dejando a padre e hijo a solas. El Rey Elfo vio como su hijo dirigía la mirada hacia la herida en su abdomen y palidecía aun más.

"Legolas," - le dijo suavemente, extendiendo su mano hacia él a modo de invitarle a sentarse junto a su lecho - "Ven. Acércate."

No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces. El joven elfo se sentó a su lado y con sus dedos acarició los vendajes que ocultaban la herida de su padre, tan sólo rozándole, como temeroso de causarle algún daño.

"Vi como ocurría..." - dijo, su voz tan ronca y doliente que a Thranduil le hirió aun más profundamente que las costillas rotas. Legolas abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo más, pero la cerró de nuevo y escondió el rostro entre las manos mientras los hombros le temblaban. Thranduil le rodeó con los brazos y lo acostó contra su pecho, junto a su corazón.

"Legolas¿qué te ocurre? Cuéntamelo."

El otro no le respondió, tan sólo emitía pequeños gemidos que se ahogaban en su pecho. Thranduil le tomó gentilmente de la barbilla, obligándole a que le mirara en los ojos. Para su sorpresa, Legolas no estaba llorando como había creído, sino que estaba pálido y se mordía el labio inferior como para ahogar los gritos de angustia y rabia que tanto desearía poder dejar escapar. Un hilo de roja sangre comenzó a deslizarse desde el labio a la barbilla.

"¡No hagas eso, Legolas¡Te estás haciendo daño!" - exclamó Thranduil, limpiándole la sangre con el mango de su propia camisa, con suaves y reconfortantes caricias instándole a que dejara de presionar los dientes contra sus labios.

"¡Lo siento!" - sollozó Legolas, hundiendo otra vez el rostro entre las manos.

"No importa, ion nîn. Estas cosas a veces ocurren..." - dijo Thranduil, encogiéndose de hombros y recordando la vez que él mismo se hizo sangrar las manos al clavarse las uñas en las palmas, de tanto apretar las manos. Pero aquellas palabras no tuvieron el efecto deseado, ya que en lugar de calmarse un poco, Legolas rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Un poco turbado, preguntándose qué era lo que había hecho mal, Thranduil le rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos. Sin embargo, el Rey Elfo estaba tan confuso y conmocionado al ver su hijo en ese lamentable estado que se quedó sin habla, sin palabra para reconfortar a su amado vástago, y comenzó a sentir pánico. Al parecer Legolas sintió los temblores de su cuerpo, porque se incorporó y fijó en él sus ojos. Había culpabilidad y desamparo en la mirada de Legolas, mientras que en la de Thranduil había confusión e impotencia.

"Lo siento..." - repitió, murmurando las palabras. Thranduil se inclinó hacia él para mirarle en lo profundo de los ojos.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes?"

Legolas bajó la mirada, avergonzado - "Tenías razón. No estaba preparado para entrar en batalla."

"Ai, ion nîn..." - Thranduil intentó abrazarle, mas Legolas se apartó, renunciándolo con firmeza.

"Belthond ha muerto." - ¿Era esa su voz la que hablaba? Legolas no la reconocía. - "Trató de salvarme antes de que llegaras tú, y uno de eso trasgos le aplastó la cabeza." - súbitamente se le contorsionó el rostro y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo - "Fue horrible..." - gimoteó.

Entonces el Rey Elfo comprendió todo. La culpabilidad carcomía a Legolas por dentro, pues pensaba que si hubiera accedido a quedarse en casa en el mismo momento en que su padre se lo dijo, no habría sido un estorbo en la batalla y Belthond no habría muerto tratando de protegerle. A demás, el guardián había sido asesinado delante de sus ojos. Legolas nunca había visto derramar sangre élfica hasta ahora; en las cacerías por el bosque solamente una vez perdió un compañero, a causa de una fatal picadura de araña. Pero no era lo mismo. No había punto de comparación.

De repente Legolas se convulsionó y se echó a un lado. Thranduil le sujetó firmemente mientras el otro echaba los vómitos al suelo.

Cunado hubo terminado, Thranduil le tomó por la cintura y lo acomodó en el lecho que los curanderos le habían preparado, alejándole en todo lo posible del hedor para que no sufriera más mareos y vómitos. Legolas no dijo nada más. Thranduil sintió una fuerte punzada en el abdomen a causa del esfuerzo de moverlo, pero apretó los dientes y no se inmutó. Con la cabeza recostada sobre las rodillas de su padre, Legolas estaba tan silencioso ahora que parecía dormir. Empero sus manos estrujaban las ropas del rey con firmeza.

"_Caedo, losto_." - le susurró, su voz suave como el murmullo del manantial azul en los jardines del Reino de los Elfos en el Bosque Negro, sus largos dedos moviéndose por el cuero cabelludo en un tranquilizador masaje. El pelo estaba húmedo del reciente baño y desprendía una fresca fragancia.

Thranduil no cesó con sus caricias mientras el manto del sueño se cernía sobre su hijo, que parpadeaba soñolientamente, sus ojos cerrándose mientras agotado se hundía en un curativo reposo. El Rey Elfo, a pesar de su propia cansancio y dolor, no cerró los ojos, comprometido y vigilar el sueño de su hijo en este momento de necesidad. Rielle la curandera le había dado órdenes explícitas al rey de que debía dormir y reposar para recuperar las fuerzas y procurar en ningún caso ponerse en pie para que evitar daños en las costillas. Thranduil admitía que la postura en la que se encontraba (sentado sobre sus propias piernas con la cabeza de Legolas recostada sobre sus rodillas) no era muy cómoda, y un ligero dolor le recorría el cuerpo hasta los pies. Sentía un cosquilleo en los dedos, señal que se le estaban durmiendo los pies. Thranduil no deseaba tener que enfrentarse a una furiosa y sobreprotectora Rielle, pero lo que la curandera no supiera, se decía Thranduil, no le haría ningún daño.

Mirando a Legolas con ojos cansados, Thranduil rondó por felices recuerdos que de algún modo le ayudaban a apaciguar aquella desagradable sensación de punzadas como cuchillos clavándose en su abdomen. Una vez hacía muchos años Legolas también había apoyado la cabeza sobre sus rodillas como hacía ahora.

* * *

_Un sobresaltado Thranduil dejó el pesado volumen de la _Historia de la Primera Edad _junto a _Las Baladas de Beleriand _sobre la mesita de noche que había a su lado, mirando confuso al bulto que había sobre sus rodillas. Ese bulto era su hijo pequeño que, en medio de la noche, había entrado en sus aposentos como un huracanada de aire para luego lanzarse sobre las rodillas del desprevenido padre que estaba sentado cómodamente en su sillón, leyendo tranquilamente un libro como hacía todas las noches antes de echarse a dormir. Legolas estaba envuelto en las mantas y sábanas de su propia cama, que obviamente había arrastrado con él desde su habitación por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a los aposentos de su padre._

"_¿Legolas, qué haces despierto?" - suspiró Thranduil, tratando de deshacer el enredo de mantas y sábanas para poder verle la cara a su niño elfo._

"_¡Hay un Balrog en mi habitación, ada!" - masculló Legolas tembloroso. Thranduil maldijo en voz baja por centésima vez a ese tal Tavaro por haberle contado esas estúpidas historias de miedo a su pequeño Hojaverde._

"_Legolas, Legolas... ¿Qué te dije sobre los Balrogs? Que viven en abismos oscuros..." - dijo Thranduil exasperante y, una vez hubo por fin descubierto a su hijo de entre el enredo de sabanas, sentándole sobre sus rodillas - "Es imposible que haya un Balrog en tu habitación..."_

_Legolas se enfurruñó._

"_¡Pero lo hay¡Y no me deja dormir, ada¡Haz que se vaya!"_

_Thranduil bostezó._

"_Es muy tarde, Legolas..." - dijo, perezoso de levantarse y acompañar a su hijo de vuelta a su cama. Entonces se le ocurrió algo - "¿Quieres dormir aquí conmigo, entonces?"_

_Al pequeño Legolas se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió sonriente, mas de pronto volvió a enfurruñarse._

"_Pero si no echas al Balrog de mi habitación, mañana seguirá estando allí..."_

_Sólo cuando vio que los ojos de su hijo comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, accedió Thranduil a hacer algo al respecto. Abrió su gran baúl y Legolas dejó escapar una exclamación de maravilla y temor al verle sacar una larga y brillante espada, con una funda de oro y diamantes. Cogidos de la mano, Thranduil y Legolas se dirigieron a los aposentos del niño. Cuando llegaron allí, Legolas se negó rotundamente a entrar con su padre. Thranduil, disimulando un suspiro, entró solo en la habitación, se dio un buen paseo y volvió a salir._

"_Aquí no hay ningún Balrog, Legolas."_

"_¡Sí que lo hay¡Se ha escondido en el armario!"_

"_¿En el armario, eh?" - dijo Thranduil, desenfundando la espada de una forma melodramática. - "Quédate aquí, ion nîn. Yo me ocuparé de él."_

_Legolas lloriqueó y se abrazó a sus piernas._

"_Ten cuidado, ada."_

_El Rey Elfo se despidió de su hijo pequeño con una noble reverencia y entró de una paso en la habitación. La cerró tras de sí. Thranduil procuró no sentirse muy ridículo y avergonzado por la actuación que estaba a punto de realizar._

_Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Legolas oyó como su padre habría el armario de golpe y gritaba - "¡Ajá¡Con que osas invadir el armario de mi hijo¡Insensato¡Tu vil acto te costará la vida¡Prepárate!"_

_Legolas se dejó caer al suelo y se encogió sobre sí mismo, temblando de pavor, mientras miraba con ojos abiertos como platos la puerta cerrada. Por lo que podía escuchar desde el otro lado, su padre se encontraba en una encarnizada batalla contra el demonio de fuego. Oía ruidos estrepitosos, golpes, y el silbido del blandir de la espada. El Balrog gruñía y vociferaba. Legolas se cubrió las orejas con las manos._

_De repente, cesó el estruendo. Se abrió la puerta y Legolas se puso en pie de un salto. Thranduil dio un paso en frente, enfundando la espada. Su respiración era algo más pesada de lo habitual, tenía las mejillas rojas de cansancio, los cabellos despeinados y las ropas arrugadas y un poco maltrechas. Para el pequeño Legolas era obvio que la batalla había sido terrible._

"_El Balrog ha muerto." - dijo Thranduil solemnemente._

_Legolas corrió hacia él y se lanzó en sus brazos. Thranduil lo levantó del suelo y lo estrechó fuerte contra su pecho. El niño elfo se aferró a él y le dio un beso húmedo en la mejilla._

"_Eres mi héroe, ada."_

_

* * *

_

A Thranduil se le nublaron los ojos mientras sonreía. Parpadeó, tratando de evitar que le salieran las lágrimas. Sus dedos aun recorrían el largo cabello de su hijo, que parecía seguir luchando contra el inevitable sueño, pestañeando y volviendo los ojos en derredor . El Rey Elfo le miró afligido. ¿Por qué ya no se sentía Legolas a salvo en sus brazos, se preguntaba apenado. Cuando era pequeño tan sólo un abrazo bastaba para calmarlo, para apaciguar sus miedos. Legolas ya no era un niño... la batalla de hoy le había echo crecer repentinamente. A partir de este día, Thranduil había dejado de ser su héroe.

Thranduil siempre había deseado que su hijo no saliera nunca de su hogar en el bosque, que no tuviera que vivir la realidad que había a fuera de sus fronteras. Pero las cosas no había salido como Thranduil las deseara. Legolas había salido de la protección del bosque, había luchado en una guerra y había visto enfermedad y muerte. Las actuaciones de Thranduil luchando contra un Balrog imaginario ya no eran un acto de heroísmo para él. Hoy había tenido que luchar él mismo para proteger la vida, y Thranduil no había podido estar a su lado durante los traumáticos eventos.

Le había fallado.

El Rey Elfo tomó una de sus manos y se la estrujó.

"_Losto, Legolas... _Duerme..."

Antes de que se diera cuenta Thranduil había empezado a entonar la canción de cuna que su madre le cantara. Tan débilmente que él mismo casi no podía oír su propia voz. Sin embargo, la canción, o la simple voz de su padre, alivió a Legolas, que cerró los ojos y relajó el cuerpo agotado.

"_Ai, hinya, ú-nalla... Írë nainalyë raitan nínllya... A caita care kya annekda ar noiana... Lanta i lómë, ar elyë nauva sinome mi inya ranqui..."_

Legolas se quedó dormido pocos minutos después.

* * *

TRADUCCIONES 

Belthond – _Fuerte Raíz_ (Sindarin)

Lu, Gimli! Garapu men rukhas, olu khulum! _- ¡No, Gimli¡El Enemigo es el orco, no el elfo! _(Khuzdûl. --gran parte inventada--)

Thalion – _Héroe _(Sindarin)

Elo! - Exclamación de maravilla, alegría. (Sindarin)

Tûr – _Victoria_(Sindarin)

Elleth – _Dama elfa_ (Sindarin)

Caedo, losto _- Túmbate, duerme._(Sindarin)

Ai, hinya, ú-nalla... Írë nainalyë raitan nínllya... A caita care kya annekda ar noiana... Lanta i lómë, ar elyë nauva sinome mi inya ranqui...- _Oh, mi niño, no llores más... Cuando llores yo secaré todas tus lágrimas... Descansa tu dulce y agotada cabeza... Cae la noche, y estarás aquí en mis brazos, tan sólo durmiendo... _- (Quenya)

* * *

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_

_Ha salido Gimli! Y aun queda por aparecer otro miembro de la Compañía¿adivináis quién? .La idea de las máscaras de los enanos no me la he inventado, sino que es sacada de El Silmarillion. ¿Recordáis como Turin Turambar utilizó una de esas mascaras en el asalto a Nargothrond?_

_Ahora quedan tan sólo tres capítulos más para terminar el fic: Capítulo 11 titulado "Paz entre elfos, hombres y enanos.", capítulo 12 "La traición de Gollum", capítulo 13 "El asalto a Dol Guldur." Tal vez también un epílogo titulado "Eryn Lasgalen."_

_Si no están registrados en por favor dejen su dirección de e-mail en su review para que yo pueda responderles._

_Y por cierto. Un autor se alimenta de reviews. Por favor, no dejéis que me muera de hambre _XD


End file.
